Deviluke Ninja
by Etsukazu
Summary: Envoyé dans un autre monde, sans aucune possibilité de revenir chez lui ? Peut-être. Probablement. Mais Uzumaki Naruto ne s'en remet pas au destin. Il est un ninja, un vrai de vrai, un dur à cuire. Et ce n'est pas une princesse extraterrestre qui ira lui faire croire le contraire... Même si elle est mignonne et qu'elle a des gros seins... Oooh, ses seins !
1. Une fille dans ma baignoire

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est Etsukazu !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que votre année se déroule bien, que la vie est agréable et tout ce qui vient avec également. Pour ma part, tout va bien et mon écriture est prolifique. J'ai mis à jour un certain nombre de projets, Deviluke Ninja est l'un d'eux et de très loin le plus sérieux et celui qui me motive le plus parmi mes projets test. Fenikkusu pour ceux qui l'ont lu, est un autre de ces projets test, sérieux également puisque je l'avais posté. Les autres attendent sagement.**

 **Alors, la mode des crossovers étant lancée depuis quelques années chez les français, je me questionnais sur le pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas de crossover Naruto/To Love-Ru, To Love Ru étant un manga/anime ecchi de la génération de High School DxD. Entre les deux, je ne sais pas lequel je préfère, j'adore les deux. J'avais l'idée de Deviluke Ninja depuis un certain temps mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de me lancer jusqu'à il y a peu, principalement parce que cette fiction me demande de changer beaucoup de chose dans mon style et ma spontanéité et me demande d'aller chercher l'humour, que je laisse habituellement venir à moi à travers des scènes qui m'en offrent l'opportunité.**

 **C'est un bon challenge.**

 **Je me suis également beaucoup aidé des styles de Engulfing Silence et de Kenchi618, mes modèles en la matière, qui arrivent à créer un Naruto très proche de son caractère original mais avec cette touche complètement déjantée et spontanée comme on les aime.**

 **Pour finir, pour ceux qui souhaitent obtenir des nouvelles plus ou moins (Plus ou moins) régulières sur l'avancement de mes projets, qui souhaitent me contacter, je vous invite à vous rendre sur ma page facebook créée à l'occasion, et que vous trouvez sur mon profil. Du reste, je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions avec un commentaire pour m'encourager, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture sur ce nouveau projet.**

 **Bonne continuation,**

 **Etsukazu**

* * *

 **Biip… Biip… Biip…**

Les deux yeux bleus vitreux d'un adolescent aux cheveux blonds s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis que le son insupportable d'un réveil entra dans son esprit assoupi. Se retournant lourdement sous sa couverture, il sortit maladroitement son bras de son antre chaud et duveteux tout en se penchant pour tenter d'éteindre l'énervante petite machine. Il la tâtonna dans plusieurs essais fébriles sans succès mais parvint après un combat acharné à l'éteindre définitivement en procédant de la manière la plus efficace : D'un grand coup, il aplatit le réveil comme une crêpe contre sa table de nuit, le faisant taire immédiatement et répandant ses composants dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Mais le mal était déjà fait. Impossible de se rendormir après le boucan causé par l'explosion d'un réveil, aussi le garçon se fit souffrance. Se blottissant une dernière fois dans sa couverture en maudissant le matin, il se décida alors de se redresser en position assise sur son lit. Il laissa échapper un long bâillement fatigué tout en ayant la larme à l'œil puis s'étira comme un chat juste après, laissant son corps agréablement se détendre grâce au geste. Il sortit avec paresse ses jambes de son lit et les posa au sol tout en se frottant les yeux pour en retirer les larmes de sommeil.

Décidément, Uzumaki Naruto n'aimait absolument pas se réveiller trop tôt le matin.

Il se leva alors, sautant sur ses pieds et laissant l'air frais de la salle envahir ses sens. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre, ainsi que les sons paisible de la ville en fond sonore. Il y aurait du beau temps aujourd'hui, il le pressentait en voyant le ciel dégagé et les quelques cumulus dérivant gaiement. Faisant un pas en avant, il marcha sur un bout pointu de son ancien réveil et manqua de tomber au sol.

Super. La journée commençait bien.

Grimaçant, Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux et bailla de nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain tout en se grattant élégamment la fesse droite. Sans trop penser, il retira son caleçon et son T-shirt et entra dans la douche, ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau. Il se figea et hurla sous le choc lorsque l'eau froide coula sur son corps avant de soupirer de soulagement à la venue assez rapide de l'eau chaude. Une dizaine de minute après, il sortit et quoique largement réveillé – et plutôt en rogne -, vint nonchalamment se tenir devant son lavabo pour se laver les dents après s'être attaché une serviette à la taille. Il ne devait pas traîner, il était déjà suffisamment en retard… Comme d'habitude.

Il observa alors distraitement son reflet dans la grande glace siégeant au-dessus du lavabo, une expression insondable sur le visage. Il était grand pour son âge, et d'un physique peu ordinaire s'il se risquait à croire ce que les gens d'ici disaient. Les gens n'étaient pas grands dans la région, et lui qui dépassait assez facilement un mètre soixante-dix, il se remarquait assez facilement. Sa chevelure blonde, qui faisait davantage office de tignasse épineuse, n'était pas vraiment pour l'aider non plus. Son corps était fin et dépourvu de toute graisse, laissant apparaître une musculature conséquente mais non pas outrancière. Il avait sur le côté extérieur de ses joues trois fines lignes qui ressemblaient à des marques de moustaches et qui ajoutaient drastiquement à son caractère assez unique. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu céruléen, quant à eux, achevaient d'ajouter à cet étrange tableau un exotisme qui pouvait troubler tout comme captiver.

Naruto pouvait oser dire qu'il était satisfait aujourd'hui, à seize ans, de ce qu'il voyait. Quand il était plus jeune, il était connu pour être plus petit que la moyenne et ça avait toujours été une source de complexe pour lui. Et d'harcèlement pour les autres, bien entendu. Même son voyage d'entrainement de trois ans avec son maître n'avait pas été très gratifiant en termes de croissance, même s'il pouvait correspondre avec la taille de quelque uns de ses camarades. Mais ces derniers mois en revanche, il avait subi une poussée de croissance étonnante et au-dessus de la moyenne. S'il n'était naturellement pas aussi grand que son pervers de maître, au moins pouvait-il rivaliser avec une majorité d'adulte. Et c'était très bien pour lui. Et pour son égo.

Comme chaque jour devant ce miroir depuis des années, le blond contempla fixement sa silhouette, laissant son regard dériver sur son torse. Levant le bras, il passa sa main sur sa poitrine et caressa du pouce la cicatrice qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de son cœur. La forme de la cicatrice et sa couleur brune montrait clairement que quelque chose l'avait jadis transpercé à cet endroit. Toucher la surface lisse de la cicatrice cautérisée lui ramena un certain nombre de souvenirs à l'esprit. Du genre de ceux qu'un lycéen de son âge ne devrait pas avoir le matin avant d'aller à l'école.

Il poussa un soupir agacé aussitôt que l'école lui vint à l'esprit et se désintéressa bien vite de sa cicatrice.

Bon sang, pourquoi l'école devait-elle exister, et surtout, pourquoi était-il obligé d'assister à ce calvaire ? N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment souffert jadis à l'académie pour en plus devoir supporter plusieurs années de lycée stupide ? Il en avait encore des cicatrices… Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas des cicatrices physiques et ça n'avait rien avoir avec la blessure sur sa poitrine, mais quand même ! S'asseyant avec lourdeur sur le bord de son lit, le garçon s'occupa alors de s'habiller de son uniforme scolaire et luttant tant bien que mal contre une aphasie propre à celle qu'on a systématiquement le matin en se levant du pied gauche, il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine et prendre un copieux petit déjeuner allégrement accompagné de ramens instantanés.

Dans les minutes suivantes, il quittait son appartement, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui, fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée.

Aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée, il pouvait le sentir.

* * *

… Aujourd'hui était un jour de merde. C'était couru d'avance.

Dans sa précipitation pour commencer cette nouvelle journée en quittant son appartement, Naruto avait omis un fait élémentaire qui avait fait s'évaporer son enthousiasme aussi violemment qu'un jutsu Suiton se dissipait sur un jutsu Katon. Oui, aussi violemment que ça. Car il avait école aujourd'hui. Et le pire était bien le fait que c'était un lycée normal. Il détestait l'école. A l'époque, quand il avait dix ans, il avait horreur d'aller à l'académie mais au moins ce qu'il apprenait alors lui avait permis de devenir un ninja un authentique « badass » selon ses propres termes. C'était incomparable avec la montagne d'ânerie que les enseignants du lycée normal essayaient de pousser dans sa tête aujourd'hui.

A quoi bon étudier les maths ou la science ? Comment ces connaissances pourraient-elle lui servir s'il ne prévoyait pas de devenir un intellectuel ou un scientifique plus tard ? Stupide matière de geek. Ou étudier l'histoire ? Bon sang, c'était encore pire. Au moins, les maths et la science pouvaient lui évoquer quelque chose, il ne nageait pas totalement dans l'inconnu. Mais comment pouvait-il comprendre un seul chapitre d'histoire lorsqu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom des pays sur la carte du monde ? C'était le pire, parce qu'il était forcé de rattraper les cours et d'étudier davantage pour combler ses lacunes géographique et tout le reste. Et Uzumaki Naruto n'aimait pas étudier.

Il était un ninja, pas un étudiant stupide ! Combattre était son métier, risquer sa vie, vivre sur les champs de bataille, exécuter de superbes jutsu, sauver des princesses et tout ce qui vient avec la profession de ninja. Il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre les mathématiques, ou la physique, ou l'histoire ou encore l'anglais ou encore la chimie ou encore… Bon, tout le reste. A la limite, seule l'éducation physique était passable, et encore ! A part courir sur des pistes ou nager dans une piscine, il ne faisait pas grand-chose de plus utile que bouger son corps. Pas de lancer de kunai, pas d'apprentissage de combat ou autre arts guerriers dont les ninjas raffolaient. Quel ennui…

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il savait comment un ninja pouvait vivre dans ce monde, ni même si un ninja y avait sa place pour commencer. Il poussa un soupir à cette pensée, levant la tête pour regarder le ciel tout en marchant sur le trottoir d'une rue. Les mains dans les poches, il observa sans volonté les quelques sillons nuageux laissés dans le ciel par des avions de ligne.

« _Presque un an maintenant…_ » pensa-t-il avant de soupirer. Comment un ninja de son calibre avait-il mérité de finir comme ça, il l'ignorait, mais toujours était-il que ce qui était arrivé était arrivé. Apparaître inconscient et mortellement blessé à la poitrine au milieu de nulle part au fin fond de l'Oklahoma n'était pas passé inaperçu et le gouvernement américain s'était très vite emparé de l'affaire. Pas comme si c'était vraiment étrange si on mettait de côté que ça sentait comme un vieux remix réchauffé de Superman. Mais Naruto était quasi-certain qu'il ne venait pas d'une planète stupide appelé Krypton. Lui, il venait d'un endroit appelé les nations élémentaires et son village natal, Konohagakure no satō, était la grande puissance mondiale. Mais on ne l'avait pas cru.

Les autorités pour mineurs de l'Oklahoma avaient été légèrement dépassées par l'étrangeté de son apparition et par le fait qu'elles ne savaient pas d'où il venait. Quoique Naruto ait pu dire, personne ne le croyait et les experts avaient conclu un cas étrange mais pas exceptionnel d'amnésie traumatisante. Le comprendre s'était d'ailleurs avéré compliqué car, s'il était apparu au milieu de l'un des états les plus traditionnels des Etats-Unis, Naruto ne parlait pas un seul mot d'anglais. Il parlait Japonais, même si son physique était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus européen au monde. Ne voulant pas assumer sa charge, le gouvernement américain l'avait en l'affaire de quelques jours rapatrié au Japon et l'avait confié aux autorités Japonaises.

Point positif : Naruto pouvait au moins comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Même si on le prenait toujours autant pour un fou.

De toute façon, le gouvernement Japonais avait déjà décidé quoi faire de lui malgré ses explications. On lui avait donné deux choix : Être indépendant sous condition d'étudier studieusement dans un lycée et de trouver sa place dans la société, ou être pris en charge dans un établissement de réinsertion professionnelle pour mineur sans grande liberté de mouvement. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi libre qu'Uzumaki Naruto, le choix avait été vite fait, il avait choisi le lycée. A bien y repenser, le blond se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur… Parce que l'enseignement au lycée était difficile. Plus compliqué que tout ce qui avait été enseigné dans son monde ou la technologie et la science était très loin d'être aussi avancé qu'ici.

Bon… Naruto admettait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait objectif. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas l'école et encore moins étudier. Mais il pouvait céder le fait que l'enseignement n'était pas entièrement ennuyeux. Les cours sur les guerres sur Terre étaient plutôt pas mal, et franchement, à chaque fois qu'il travaillait sur la seconde guerre mondiale ou sur la guerre froide, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner d'intérêt. Les hommes de ce monde ne pouvaient pas être aussi puissants que les shinobis, mais ils savaient inventer des choses géniales. Au moins Naruto était sûr qu'absolument personne dans le monde shinobi n'était venu à la conception de bombes aussi puissantes et destructrices que l'arme atomique. La bombe atomique. Bon sang, même le nom sonnait cool. Donc, tout n'était pas si mal…

« _Mais quand même…_ » maugréa-t-il silencieusement en baissant le regard et en observant avec hésitation son uniforme scolaire. « _Ils auraient pu imaginer des tenues un peu moins ringardes et avec un peu plus d'orange…_ » Parce qu'à son avis, les uniformes scolaires au Japon – et dans tous les pays où les uniformes scolaires étaient obligatoires – étaient carrément ringards. Il savait que s'il était venu une seule fois à l'académie avec des vêtements aussi peu ninja, il aurait été la risée de Konoha jusqu'à sa mort. Bon point qu'il n'était plus à Konoha et que personne ne lui avait jamais révélé que ses goûts vestimentaires à l'époque n'étaient pas aussi géniaux qu'il le pensait…

Sa tenue actuelle était composée d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, par-dessus laquelle il portait un blazer de couleur jaune beurre. Son pantalon était vert foncé et il portait une paire de chaussure inconfortable que les gens ici appelaient « chaussure de ville ». Qui était venu à ce code de couleur ridicule ? « _Peu importe…_ » se dit-il. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était d'une grande importance. Et puis il devait se dépêcher d'aller en cours. Il était tenu d'y assister sans quoi les inspecteurs du gouvernement Japonais qui le surveillaient viendraient lui compliquer la vie. Et Naruto voulait passer inaperçu.

Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées parasite, il se reconcentra sur son chemin.

« Hm ? » Haussant un sourcil, il remarqua au loin quelque chose qui compliquerait certainement son désir de rester discret.

* * *

\- Hey ma jolie ! lança un garçon plutôt âgé en approchant une jeune fille, suivi de deux camarades. « Que dirais-tu d'oublier l'école et de venir t'amuser avec nous ? »

Les deux autres garçons à ses côtés se mirent à rire sans cacher ni leur ton ni leurs expressions lubriques en pleine floraison. Ils s'avancèrent, entourant presque la jeune fille qui ne leur arrivait même pas aux épaules, lui imposant leur présence envahissante et intimidante. Si elle ne témoigna pas son intimidation, la jeune fille recula toutefois pour essayer de se mettre à distance des trois inquiétants garçons. Elle fronça les sourcils d'ennuis quand ils comblèrent la distance sans hésitation.

\- Sérieusement… soupira-t-elle de gêne. « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'harceler les collégiennes sur la route de l'école ? Bon sang… Vous semblez être au lycée, vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Pensant qu'elle avait raisonné les trois enquiquineurs en ayant fait valoir calmement son point, elle contourna le petit groupe pour continuer son chemin sur le trottoir sans se retourner. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à elle, de toutes les filles qui passaient dans cette rue ? Et ces types semblaient avoir l'âge de son grand frère, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus embarrassante. Plus embarrassant encore : ils se mirent à la suivre en ricanant. Gémissant intérieurement au désagrément, elle se rendit compte que la journée ne commençait pas bien du tout.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des garçons la courtisaient certains dans son collège lui avaient déjà demandé de sortir, d'aller au cinéma, ce genre de chose. Elle avait des fois trouvé une ou deux lettres d'amour dans son casier. Mais ce qui se passait maintenant n'était absolument pas flatteur, bien au contraire, c'était écœurant pour elle. Elle détestait ce genre de personne. Ces trois-là qui la suivaient et qui la reluquaient étaient le stéréotype des délinquants sans gêne et lourds comme jamais. Et entendre leurs ricanements moqueurs et lubriques dans son dos lui donna des sueurs froides.

\- Alors, ça te dis de venir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain qu'elle exécra aussitôt. « Je connais plein d'endroits sympas qu'une fille comme toi aimerait. Et il y a un nouveau Pachinko dans le centre-ville qui vient d'ouvrir, on peut y aller si tu veux ! »

Si la jeune fille accéléra le pas pour tenter par tout hasard de les semer, ce fut inutile comme les trois adolescents s'axèrent sur sa vitesse, le leader du groupe venant même à sa hauteur tout en se penchant en avant pour observer son visage. Elle fit un léger pas de côté lorsqu'elle le vit tenter de mettre une main autour de ses épaules comme s'il était son petit-ami, et irritée, elle lui adressa un regard excédé pour lui témoigner à quel point lui et ses deux comparses l'étouffaient.

\- Je ne veux pas, répliqua-t-elle alors de manière cinglante. « Laissez-moi tranquille, vous êtes lourds. »

Les trois garçons ralentirent, vexés par sa réplique, ce qui lui permit de les distancer au moins un peu. Pas pour longtemps néanmoins, puisque le meneur des trois lycéens revint très vite à l'assaut, et cette fois d'une manière bien plus directe. La jeune collégienne fut forcée d'arrêter sa marche lorsque son bras droit fut brusquement saisi. « Aie ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec panique en sentant que la situation dégénérait. Les trois lycéens se regardèrent une seconde en ricanant.

\- Les collégiennes devraient vraiment apprendre à respecter leurs aînés, tu sais ? dit-il sur ce ton toujours aussi moqueur et lubrique, avant de la tirer vers lui avec une force à laquelle elle ne put résister. « Moi et mes amis on va t'enseigner le respect que les jolies petites Kōhai doivent à leurs Senpai ma fille… » rajouta-t-il avant de lui poser une main aux fesses.

Si elle ne s'était jusque-là pas réellement débattue, elle tenta cette fois de violemment se défaire de l'emprise de son harceleur, ses yeux s'écarquillant de panique et ses pupilles se dilatant quelque peu sous l'angoisse.

\- Retire ta main ! Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle en tentant vainement de reculer.

\- Allons allons, modéra-t-il avec amusement comme si elle exagérait dans sa réaction, avant de commencer à l'attirer hors de la rue vide. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, Chibi-chan… » susurra-t-il sous les hochement de tête enthousiastes de ses acolytes.

\- Non ! paniqua-t-elle en tremblant, les larmes commençant à lui venir aux yeux. « Lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas ! »

De toutes les heures dans la matinée, il fallait que la rue soit vide et que personne ne soit dans les parages pour venir l'aider. Pourquoi était-elle partie en retard ce matin ? Pourquoi la panique emportait-elle la force dans ses petits membres ?

\- Et si vous la lâchiez avant que je ne vous y oblige, bande de connards ? retentit une voix forte dans le dos des trois garçons. Tel un seul homme, ils se retournèrent vers la source pour trouver le fou qui les avait interrompus : un garçon blond plutôt grand, qui les toisait, les mains dans les poches.

\- T'es qui toi, enfoiré !? grogna le chef des trois sur un clair ton de menace. Derrière eux, les yeux de la jeune fille désespérée se teintèrent d'espoir et se mirent à briller en fixant, elle l'espérait, son futur sauveur.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à croire que trois types avaient eu le cran de s'en prendre à une petite collégienne. Il avait encore plus de mal à croire que personne n'était présent à plus de cent mètres à la ronde et que ces trois idiots étaient libres d'agir comme bon leur semblait. Le regard injecté de sang du chef des trois, simulant la rage, ne l'impressionna pas même un peu, tandis que le regard plaintif et brillant de larme de la petite brunette qu'ils détenaient l'indigna comme jamais. Qu'est-ce que ces trois-là pensaient qu'ils pouvaient faire impunément ?

Ce qui lui fit encore plus serrer les dents fut leurs uniformes scolaires qui les identifièrent comme des élèves du même lycée que lui. S'ils ne portaient pas de blazer jaune beurre, le pantalon vert, la chemise blanche déboutonnée accompagnée d'une cravate défaite étaient assez de signes distinctifs. De plus, Naruto jura les avoir déjà aperçu une ou deux fois avant. Leur leader portait même une banane typée punk japonais. Une goutte de sueur de gêne coula derrière sa tête. La banane était vraiment ringarde, mais c'était à la mode parmi ces pseudos caïds…

\- Tsunoda-bosu, je crois que c'est Uzumaki Naruto, prononça avec hésitation l'un des deux acolytes, pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Qui ça tu dis ? répondit le dénommé Tsunoda en toisant Naruto avec mépris.

\- Il est dans le même lycée que nous. Il est blond et a les mêmes cicatrices sur les joues que ce gars. Et il a deux ans de moins que nous, aussi, répondit l'acolyte alors que l'attention sur Naruto s'accentua. « On dit qu'il vient des Etats-Unis aussi…. Putain de Yankee. »

Le porteur de banane se contenta d'arborer un sourire moqueur à l'entente de la description de son laquais, et au manque de répondant du prétendu Uzumaki, il sut que les informations étaient correctes. Laissant sa jeune et jolie prise à ses deux complices, il fit face à Naruto de toute sa hauteur, se servant du contrejour pour paraître encore plus intimidant.

\- Je vois, dit-il avec assurance avant de s'adresser à Naruto. « Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour aller au lycée ? Les cours sont sur le point de commencer, tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard en classe, n'est-ce pas Uzumaki-san ? » Le sourire presque carnassier qu'il eut intima clairement qu'il n'accepterait pas que Naruto nie sa vive suggestion. « Les Kōhai doivent apprendre à écouter leurs Senpai, après tout. »

Les trois rirent de nouveau à cette dernière réplique, imaginant déjà Naruto s'excuser et s'enfuir en courant pour éviter d'avoir à faire à eux. Derrière Tsunoda, la jeune fille paniqua silencieusement en craignant que son seul sauveur potentiel ne l'abandonne à ses ravisseurs. Quoi qu'il en fût, rien de tout cela ne se passa. Naruto resta impassible, continuant à fixer les trois voyous.

\- Je n'ai rien à branler de qui vous pouvez être, prononça Naruto tout en se nettoyant distraitement l'oreille droite de son petit doigt. « Mais si vous continuez à harceler cette fille, je vais vous botter le cul si bien que vous irez pleurer sous les jupes de vos mères. »

Insultés par ses propos, les trois voyous fixèrent avec colère leur nouvel adversaire. Tsunoda fit un pas en avant, serrant son poing. « Oi ! Pour qui tu te prends Uzumaki ?! » Ce dernier, toujours les mains dans les poches, haussa des épaules comme s'ils n'étaient rien à ses yeux, les provoquant d'autant plus. La veine sur la tempe droite de Tsunoda tiqua sous la provocation, le mettant en rage qu'un vulgaire première année de son lycée ose l'humilier. « Je pensais te laisser partir après t'avoir fait un peu peur, Uzumaki, mais maintenant je vais te démolir la face ! » grogna-t-il tout en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts et en avançant vers Naruto, qui le regardait calmement approcher.

Tsunoda prit le silence et l'impassibilité de Naruto pour de la peur, aussi émit-il un rire sombre en approchant Naruto, continuant à craquer ses mains. « Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi Uzumaki, je te jure que personne ne… » Tsunoda ne termina pas sa phrase, s'agenouillant au sol, la voix coupée instantanément et les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. La douleur déferla dans son cerveau alors qu'il eut la gorge bloquée, et les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il tint autant qu'il put son entrejambe. Car sans même qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, Naruto lui avait asséné un coup de pied dévastateur dans les parties intimes à la seconde même où il était entré dans son espace personnel.

Le souffle revint bien vite au troisième année à genou, le visage désormais couvert de larmes. Derrière lui, ses deux camarades étaient figés dans l'incrédulité.

\- **P-P-Putain de bâtard** … ! gémit-il en essayant de taire des sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. « Quel genre de tafiole sans honneur es-tu pour frapper un mec à cet endroit… ! »

\- Le genre de ceux qui n'aiment pas qu'on s'en prenne aux collégiennes dans la rue, répondit Naruto en croisant les bras et en le regardant de haut.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Uzumaki… ! continua Tsunoda en se relevant. « Je vais te faire regretter ce que… »

Naruto n'attendit même pas que son adversaire finisse de parler. La seconde qui suivait, il enfonçait son poing en pleine face de Tsunoda, le faisant voler trois mètres en arrière et s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir, inconscient. Le regard dépité, les deux comparses de Tsunoda ne comprirent dans un premier temps absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Quand ils réalisèrent, ils hurlèrent de panique. « B-BOSS ! » Lâchant la collégienne, ils se précipitèrent autour de Tsunoda, le retournant sur le dos et le secouant vainement. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, ils le soulevèrent rapidement pour le porter et détalèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

\- Tu nous le paieras, Uzumaki ! hurla l'un des deux tandis qu'ils disparurent plus loin, à un coin de rue.

Les mains serrées à son cœur, la jeune fille brune observa la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, éprise d'un grand soulagement. Expirant délicatement pour calmer son cœur, elle tourna la tête et vit le grand blond passer une main dans ses cheveux et se perdre en soupir.

\- Foutu pervers, marmonna-t-il dans la honte, avant que son attention ne se porte sur la jeune fille. « Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessé ? » enquêta-t-il en s'approchant de quelque pas, alors qu'elle secoua négativement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle n'avait rien.

\- M-Merci beaucoup ! s'écria-t-elle en s'inclinant, sous l'étonnement de Naruto.

Naruto sourit en retour.

\- Maa maa, ce n'est rien… souffla le blond doucement en agitant les mains, faisant relever la tête de la jeune fille. « C'était juste quelques crétins de punks donc pas de problème. Et puis je ne pouvais pas les laisser agresser une mignonne petite collégienne, pas vrai ? »

Joignant ses mains à ses jambes dans la timidité, la jeune fille rougit sous le compliment. Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire, répondant à celui brillant de son sauveur.

\- M-Mon nom est Mikan au fait… Yuuki Mikan ! s'exclama-t-elle, retrouvant sa bonne humeur et son côté lumineux. Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça à l'entente du nom de la jeune fille, laissant place à une expression pensive.

\- Yuuki ? questionna-t-il, davantage pour lui-même que pour elle. « Comme ce gars dans ma classe. Yuuki Rito je crois. »

Le regard de Mikan s'illumina encore plus en reconnaissant le nom.

\- C'est mon frère ! annonça-t-elle avec entrain, agréablement surprise de savoir qu'elle avait été sauvée par un camarade de classe de son grand frère.

\- Je vois, répondit Naruto. « C'est un gars plutôt sympa. Un peu bizarre. Et assez maladroit. » continua-t-il en finissant sur un ton amusé. Mikan rigola avec lui à cette dernière réplique, comprenant tout à fait ce à quoi Naruto faisait allusion. Quelques secondes de silence revinrent entre eux deux, Naruto permettant à Mikan de se remettre de ses émotions. Il reprit ensuite. « Et bien, Mikan-chan, les circonstances ne sont pas terribles, mais c'était sympa de te rencontrer. Si jamais ces gars reviennent t'agresser, fais-le moi savoir, d'accord ? »

\- H-Hai… murmura-t-elle en rougissant timidement, la chaleureuse sensation de se sentir protégée par un garçon s'infiltrant dans son cœur.

\- Allez, à plus, lança Naruto amicalement, s'en retournant sur le chemin de son lycée et agitant le poignet dans un dernier au revoir.

Mikan regarda Naruto s'éloigner avant d'à son tour reprendre sa route, pressant le pas en s'apercevant du retard qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle réajusta son chignon et replaça correctement ses vêtements chiffonné pour ne pas mal paraître tout en marchant, plus que motivée pour gagner son établissement. Au moins là-bas, elle était certaine qu'elle ne se ferait pas agresser par des pervers sans vergogne. Ni elle ni Naruto ne remarquèrent qu'ils avaient été épiés tout du long. A une trentaine de mètres, au coin d'une rue, une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs lui atteignant les épaules et aux yeux bruns avait observé toute la scène attentivement.

Ses grands yeux bruns ouverts dans la curiosité, elle s'appuya contre l'angle du muret derrière lequel elle se trouvait, fixant le dos de Naruto tout en pensant profondément. « Hmm… » L'aura détachée que dégageait le garçon, mais également l'intégrité et l'assurance qu'il avait eu face à ces trois voyous… « Uzumaki Naruto… » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure comme si elle essayait le nom. « Une femme peut vraiment apprendre à aimer ce genre d'homme… » Un sourire s'étira sur son visage à cette pensée. Elle sortit alors de sa cachette et emprunta à son tour le chemin que Naruto avait pris, pressant quelque peu le pas. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose de partir en retard cette fois.

* * *

Naruto soupira alors qu'il approcha des portes de ce qu'il considérait pour le moment comme son enfer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se plaindre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait au loin. Ses grandes grilles qui délimitaient son terrain, ses grands bâtiments de trois étages bleus ou rouges, ses terrains de sports et son parc… Sainan High, son lycée. C'était un établissement situé au nord-est de la préfecture de Kanegawa, dans la grande ville de Yokohama. La ville n'était pas très éloignée de Tokyo, aussi comptait-elle trois millions d'habitants, mais elle n'était pas assez proche pour être comptabilisée dans la banlieue de la capitale. Ainsi, Yokohama était plutôt paisible, assez résidentielle malgré son ouverture sur la baie de Tokyo et ses nombreuses infrastructures portuaires. Sainan High se situait à l'ouest de Yokohama, en plein cœur des quartiers résidentiels ouest de la ville, aussi beaucoup d'adolescents y allaient et le lycée comptait environ trois milles étudiants.

Pourquoi avait-on décidé de le mettre ici, ça le dépassait, mais bon, ce n'était pas pire qu'ailleurs. Pour Naruto, un lycée restait un lycée. Et s'il devait raisonner de la sorte, alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Les locaux étaient bien entretenus, et les terrains que possédait l'école étaient à la disposition totale des étudiants pour le plus grand bonheur des amateurs de verdure. L'école avait même sa propre piscine à ciel ouvert. Sainan High était grand et le campus plutôt accueillant, il pouvait au moins l'admettre. Ça ne l'empêcha pas malgré tout de bouder quand il passa la grille d'entrée de l'établissement et pénétra dans la grande cour d'entrée.

Passant les portes du bâtiment principal, il ignora les personnes autour de lui qui chuchotaient dans son dos et le pointaient du regard. Traversant le hall d'entrée, Naruto replaça un peu plus confortablement son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui de subir ce genre de situation. Il avait été un vrai fauteur de trouble quand il avait été plus jeune et il avait en plus eu l'habitude d'être détesté et rejeté quotidiennement. En comparaison, les messes basses et les regards des élèves de Sainan High semblaient doux. Les ignorer s'avérait en plus assez facile en sachant que c'était comme ça depuis le début, quand il était arrivé au lycée. En quoi était-ce un problème par ailleurs ? S'ils n'essayaient pas de le tuer pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné comme ça pouvait être le cas dans son monde, alors c'était très bien pour lui.

Pas comme s'il aurait pu les arrêter de toute façon. Les personnes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus étaient encore moins répandues au Japon qu'elles ne l'étaient à Konoha, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blonds aux yeux bleus à Konoha. En deux ans, Naruto comptaient sur les doigts de sa main les blonds qu'il avait croisé au Japon. Il ne mentionnait même pas ses marques de moustaches. Il était prêt à parier que c'était à causes d'elles qu'il avait toujours autant d'ennuis depuis son arrivée à Yokohama. Cerise sur le gâteau, il avait naïvement révélé qu'il venait initialement des Etats-Unis… Et alors qu'il avait vite obtenu la nationalité Japonaise du fait de sa situation apatride, il était inévitablement considéré comme un étranger, un « Yankee », bref, il n'était pas fiable. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé si ce n'était pas pour le fait que tous les gangs de motards du quartier l'avaient dans le collimateur juste à cause de ça…

Il s'était ainsi retrouvé, à peine arrivé à Sainan High, à se battre au moins deux fois par semaine contre divers membres de gangs de motards et autres délinquants juvéniles pensant pouvoir l'intimider à la sortie des cours. Et bien entendu, une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait obtenu une réputation de délinquant à son tour malgré ses systématiques situations de légitime défense. Ça l'énervait certes, mais au moins ça lui faisait un peu d'action dans sa routine quotidienne qui consistait à des journées d'école, d'école et toujours plus d'école. Si ce n'était pas pour quelques combats de rue, il risquait vraiment de devenir fou à cause de l'ennui.

Entrant dans sa classe sans se soucier de l'attention qu'il engendra par son apparition discrète, il partit s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise, posant un coude sur son bureau et tournant machinalement sa tête vers la fenêtre. Une chance qu'il avait récupéré une place proche de la fenêtre à la rentrée des classes, au début du mois d'Avril, parce que l'été arrivait bientôt. En cette première moitié du mois de Mai, l'air était plus chaud qu'à l'habitude dans ce pays froid qu'était le Japon. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait… La belle saison lui rappelait Konoha. Naruto soupira, et commençant à fixer les cerisiers en fleur du parc de l'école, il fut fin prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée de classe. Les élèves qui le regardaient depuis plusieurs secondes revinrent aux conversations antérieures qu'ils tenaient avec leurs amis, tandis que les derniers arrivants déposèrent leurs affaires sur leurs bureaux avant de rejoindre les conversations de groupe.

La minute suivante, un homme entra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. A sa venue, tous les élèves de la classe mirent fin à leurs discussions et s'installèrent à leurs place. C'était un vieil homme d'allure fébrile, sans doute dans la soixantaine, que Naruto reconnut être l'un de ses professeurs. C'était Sabu Honekawa, et il était le professeur principal de la classe 1-A… Sa classe. Il était presque chauve et ses grosses lunettes cachaient ses yeux. Etant donné son état de faiblesse évident et sa personnalité complètement effacée, Naruto pouvait décemment dire qu'il était complètement absent de la vie de la classe et que cette dernière se prenait en charge sans lui. Le vieux Honekawa leur enseignait la littérature, et cette discipline était d'un tel ennui que neuf fois sur dix, Naruto dormait pendant les cours…

Mais à part ça, il avait l'air plutôt gentil. Naruto ne lui avait jamais parlé directement, non pas qu'il en avait eu besoin.

\- Désolé pour ce retard. S'il vous plait, sortez vos livres, prononça-t-il d'une voix nerveuse, tout en sortant ses manuels de son sac et s'asseyant à son bureau. « Aujourd'hui notre travail portera sur la séquence deux, la littérature Japonaise depuis le XIXème siècle… »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de geindre intérieurement, ce qui se traduisit à l'extérieur par un soupir silencieux. Il tira une grimace de dégoût et fit mine d'ouvrir son livre, histoire de. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les autres élèves de sa classe purent rester concentrés et écouter attentivement ce charabia que commença à dire leur professeur. Appuyant sa tête sur sa main, il darda un regard agacé sur le vieux Honekawa tout en maudissant son propre karma de l'avoir destiné à cette punition sans nom. Bien vite cela dit, son regard se porta au ciel bleu à l'extérieur, et bercé par le flot des cumulus blancs, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Avant même les premières dix minutes de cours, il s'endormit, ignorant les regards hésitants de son professeur et des quelques camarades l'ayant remarqué.

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie en entendant la sonnerie musicale du lycée retentir dans les couloirs…

Non. Oubliez cela. Il se rappelait avoir été tout aussi heureux en entendant la sonnerie du lycée hier qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui. Ainsi que le jour précédant hier. Et le jour précédant ce jour précédent. Et le jour précédant le jour précédent du jour…

…

Bon, peut-être qu'il avait toujours ressenti ça depuis qu'il avait intégré le lycée. Mais comment pouvait-on lui reprocher d'aimer le son de cette sonnerie ? Cette vibration musicale cristalline si apaisante et si légère ? L'incroyable douceur émise par ces délicates notes de musique et cet enchaînement si harmonieux… ? Bon d'accord, il en faisait un peu trop, mais ça restait l'esprit ! En ce qui le concernait, cette sonnerie d'intercours symbolisait la liberté pour tous les étudiants coincés en classe et qui comme lui, rêvaient d'un monde meilleur. Un monde de liberté, un monde libéré des affres du dogmatisme culturel et des règles de la société traditionnelle- Non ! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça !

Fichu cours de littérature qui avait une influence néfaste sur sa personnalité !

Quoi qu'il put en être, ce fut sur ce genre de pensée instable que Naruto émergea de sa somnolence. Enfin, après une longue sieste de trois heures, le cours de littérature était terminé. Dieu qu'il détestait la littérature. En contrepartie, les cours avec le vieux Honekawa avaient l'avantage d'être propices au sommeil et aux rattrapages de nuits trop courtes. Parce que le vieil homme était trop fébrile et craintif pour oser déranger son repos. Comme quoi, avoir une réputation de délinquant avait aussi un peu de bon… Enfin, c'est ce que Naruto pensa tout en se réinstallant bien sur son siège.

\- Le cours est terminé, prononça Honekawa tout en essuyant ses lunettes avec un mouchoir. « Veuillez noter les devoirs à faire pour la prochaine fois avant de partir. »

Sa seconde phrase passa presque inaperçu parmi le bruit provoqué par les élèves de la classe commençant déjà à ranger leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et à parler avec enthousiasme entre eux. Toujours assis sur son siège et accoudé à son bureau, Naruto observa le petit spectacle. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus lorsqu'un cours finissait, cette atmosphère soudaine de liberté, même si cela ne durait que jusqu'à ce que la pause du repas finisse. Il avait appris à savourer cette période chaque jour, aussi courte fut-elle. Elle lui permettait d'explorer l'école.

Même si cela faisait un mois qu'il était ici, il arrivait encore que Naruto se perde dans les couloirs et ne sache pas retrouver son chemin, donc il utilisait souvent la pause du midi à des fins de reconnaissance du terrain, si l'on pouvait dire. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être un bon ninja s'il n'avait pas connaissance de son environnement. Car même si c'était relativement improbable dans ce monde, que faire si jamais un shinobi ennemi lui tendait une embuscade dans un coin du lycée qu'il avait sous-estimé ? Peut-être pas des ninjas aussi dangereux que ceux d'Iwa ou Kumo, mais certainement plus dangereux que ces groupes de punks qui pensaient pouvoir lui faire peur à la sortie. Crétins de punks.

\- Ano… Uzumaki-kun.

A l'entente de son nom et d'une voix cristalline, Naruto redressa la tête sur sa droite. Une fille se tenait sagement face à lui avec une expression paisible. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, presque bleutés, retenus en une frange au-dessus de son front par une barrette rouge, cheveux qui retombaient harmonieusement sur les côtés de son visage. Assortis à ses beaux cheveux, deux grands yeux de la même couleur, teintés de douceur et d'intelligence. Atteignant les un mètres soixante, donc de taille moyenne pour les japonaises, la jeune fille le regardait avec une innocente curiosité. Comme le reste des lycéennes de Sainan High, elle portait l'uniforme scolaire règlementé. Ainsi, son blazer jaune était impeccablement lisse tout comme l'était sa jupe verte à carreau, épousant parfaitement ses grandes et minces jambes lisses et blanches. Il s'agissait là de Sairenji Haruna, la récente déléguée de la classe 1-A, nommée presque à l'unanimité.

C'était ça. Haruna Sairenji était l'incarnation même de la jeune fille japonaise idéale. Elle était belle et douce, elle travaillait bien à l'école et avait de bonnes notes. Elle était très polie avec ses camarades et inspirait le respect et l'amitié. Du moins, c'est ce que Naruto avait remarqué. Plus atypique cependant, cette fille était l'une des rares personnes qui semblaient l'approcher de façon relativement normale malgré la réputation de délinquant qui gravitait autour de lui avec ou sans fondement. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était élève de la classe 1-A et qu'elle en était la déléguée.

\- Tu devrais suivre davantage les cours, Uzumaki-kun, prononça Haruna avec cette douceur qui lui était unique. « Sinon tu seras dépassé lors des examens. »

Elle posa alors devant lui, sur son bureau, quelques feuilles à carreaux. Légèrement perplexe à leur vue, Naruto constata que Haruna y avait écrit de nombreuses choses qu'il comprit être des notes du cours. Haussant un sourcil, il reposa son regard sur Haruna qui détourna aussitôt les yeux timidement.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu as du mal à suivre le cours et je sais que tu éprouves quelques difficultés en littérature puisque tu n'es pas d'ici, alors j'ai pris ces notes pour t'aider, Uzumaki-kun… s'expliqua-t-elle calmement, joignant ses mains contre ses jambes et inclinant sa tête dans le respect.

« _Cette fille…_ » pensa Naruto en plissant l'œil avec scepticisme l'espace d'une seconde. Ne se rendait-elle jamais compte à quel point chacun de ses gestes les plus innocents sonnaient séduction à tout va ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à lui de toute façon même si ce n'était que pour des choses aussi insignifiante que les cours ?

\- Merci Haruna-chan, mais franchement ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas comme si ces cours me serviront !

Haruna fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, mais ce ne fut pas très efficace vu comment elle était mignonne même les sourcils froncés. Moe moe.

\- Ne dis pas ça Uzumaki-kun ! dit-elle avec vigueur et gravité, ignorant la familiarité avec laquelle Naruto s'était adressé à elle. « Les études sont importantes pour l'avenir. Tu ne pourras pas entrer à l'université ou faire ce que tu veux dans la vie si tu n'as pas de bonnes notes en classe. »

Naruto la fixa avec étonnement, surpris par sa réaction concernée et par le souci dans sa voix. Son étonnement se dissipa bien vite dans un sourire, se rappelant qu'effectivement, Haruna Sairenji était ce genre de fille désintéressée et altruiste, et que ça faisait partie des raisons expliquant pourquoi il l'appréciait plutôt bien. Sa présence était vraiment rafraichissante. Haruna se mit soudainement à rougir avant de regarder le sol et en commençant à bégayer, comprenant qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu emportée dans sa réaction – même si Naruto n'en pensa rien. Il se mit même à rire légèrement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, Haruna-chan, répondit-il en riant en dédramatisant la situation d'un revers de la main. « Merci pour l'aide. Je lirais ça avant l'examen. »

A l'entente de sa réponse, un brillant sourire s'étira sur le joli visage de la Sairenji, qui acquiesça vivement.

\- Haruna !

Haruna se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle put apercevoir à l'entrée de la salle deux filles de la classe l'attendre, leurs sacs à l'épaule et prêtes à partir. La première était plutôt petite, environ un mètre cinquante, et avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en deux queues de cheval. Elle avait de grosses lunettes sur le nez qui couvraient ses yeux marron. La seconde, plus grande, atteignait presque le mètre soixante-dix et ses cheveux court étaient d'un brun très clair et tendaient à boucler aux pointes. Elle avait des yeux marron tout comme sa camarade.

Naruto les reconnut comme étant les deux meilleures amies de Haruna. La première s'appelait Mio Sawada et la seconde s'appelait Risa Momioka. C'était difficile de ne pas les connaître, car ces deux filles s'il exceptait le fait qu'elles étaient également dans sa classe, se remarquaient aussi pour avoir une étrange manie. Elles étaient très taquines, autant avec les garçons que les filles, et ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de littéralement peloter leurs autres camarades féminines. Haruna réaccorda son attention à Naruto, s'inclinant respectueusement comme l'élève modèle qu'elle était.

\- Je dois y aller Uzumaki-kun. À plus tard !

Naruto acquiesça, et Haruna retourna aussitôt à son bureau. Refermant son sac qu'elle mit sur ses épaules, elle fila vite rejoindre ses deux amies, sous le regard intrigué de l'Uzumaki. Il se retrouva inévitablement à échanger son regard avec Risa, qui l'observa sans modération.

\- D-Désolé, je mets toujours trop de temps ! s'exclama Haruna sous le rire de ses deux amies.

Ces deux dernières la saisirent alors par les bras et commencèrent à la tirer hors de la salle. « Allons manger ! » s'exclama Mio, levant le poing gaiement sous le petit rire de Haruna et le sourire de Risa. Naruto les observa partir, rendant le regard appuyé de la Momioka. Cette dernière lui envoya un sourire sensuel avant de disparaître avec ses deux amies dans le couloir, en direction sans doute de la cafétéria.

« _Cette fille… Momioka… Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait… ?_ »

Peu importe. Les filles étaient étranges et imprévisibles et il n'allait pas perdre son temps à essayer de deviner ce que Risa Momioka avait en tête ou même ce que Haruna Sairenji pouvait bien trouver comme intérêt à l'approcher. Shikamaru avait tout simplement raison. Les filles étaient galères. Naruto se leva alors, sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout son temps jusqu'à la fin de la pause, et il avait déjà passé trop de temps entre sa discussion avec Haruna et sa flânerie systématique.

Il rangea ainsi vite ses affaires dans son sac, qu'il mit à l'épaule, et se dirigea sans attendre vers le toit ou il pourrait manger à l'abri des regards quelques boites de ramens fumantes descellées. Sortant de la salle en rêvassant, il ne remarqua pas le regard neutre mais soutenu d'un certain garçon de sa classe aux cheveux orange, qui avait observé toute son interaction avec Haruna depuis le début.

* * *

Yuuki Rito était un lycéen de seize ans de taille plutôt moyenne, ses cheveux courts et relativement auburn lui retombaient dans une frange confuse sur le front. Ses yeux étaient marron. Il portait, tout comme chaque étudiant de Sainan High, l'uniforme réglementaire imposé par le lycée et qui consistait au fameux pantalon vert à carreau, à la chemise blanche et au blazer jaune. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de plus à propos du garçon, puisqu'il était selon toute impression un étudiant plutôt conforme aux normes et, de fait, effacé parmi la masse étudiante, sans réelle possibilité – ni de réelle volonté – de se démarquer.

Passé cette apparente banalité, Yuuki Rito restait un garçon plutôt bien intégré dans son milieu scolaire. C'était un gentil garçon, plutôt serviable mais assez complexé sur un certain nombre de choses. Ses performances scolaires par exemple. Ou encore ses capacités à être autonome, à prendre des initiatives. Il était complexé oui, et bien qu'il parvenait assez bien à le cacher du fait qu'il passait plutôt inaperçu, Rito n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en lui et doutait constamment de ce qu'il faisait. Mais son plus gros complexe éclipsait tous les autres réunis… Rito était d'une malchance à en faire pâlir les dieux.

Pas un seul jour se déroulait sans qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Et les problèmes pouvaient facilement varier. Il pouvait aussi bien être appelé au tableau par un professeur le jour où il n'avait rien appris de ses leçons qu'être pris entre deux feux d'une bagarre de rue entre bandes de voyous alors qu'il était sur le chemin de l'école. Ce genre de malchance était tellement courant qu'il aurait pu jurer que sa famille descendait du dieu de la poisse... Si le dieu de la poisse existait, bien entendu. Mais parmi les pires maladresses qu'il pouvait connaître, on pouvait décemment – ou indécemment – en considérer une comme récurrente.

Rito tombait systématiquement par accident et se retrouvait pour quelconque raison à saisir les parties intimes d'une fille qu'il emportait dans sa chute. Et il ne faisait jamais exprès, en dépit des natures cocasses de ces situations impromptues. Plus que de la malchance, le garçon complexé qu'il était considérait cela comme une malédiction.

Le genre de malédiction dont Jiraiya aurait rêvé être atteint.

Mais Rito lui détestait être aussi maladroit, parce que ces situations le handicapaient dans ses rapports avec la gente féminine et l'embourbait dans une réputation de pervers dont il n'était absolument pas fier. Il n'était donc pas très populaire avec les filles et correspondait à ce stéréotype de garçon relativement marginal, plutôt renfermé sur soi-même, qui passait ses journées à rester dans un coin de la classe ou de la cour, à observer dans le silence ou discuter de banalités avec d'autres garçons marginaux. Ou quelque chose du genre.

Comme il le faisait maintenant, observant celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Haruna Sairenji était si jolie, si douce, si séduisante… Elle le faisait rêver. Tout en elle l'attirait, de ces yeux charmants à cette soyeuse chevelure. Sa peau de lait, ses belles jambes fines, sa taille mince… Mais aussi sa voix douce, sa gentillesse, sa compassion pour les autres et l'intérêt qu'elle portait à aider ses camarades. Son sérieux dans les études, sa fiabilité en tant que déléguée de classe. Décidément, elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Mais si lointaine.

Un mois maintenant que Rito avait intégré le lycée à Sainan High, et un mois maintenant qu'il ne parvenait pas à approcher Haruna. Il la connaissait depuis le collège, depuis la cinquième. Et il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour elle depuis lors. Mais jamais il n'avait osé le lui avouer, et plus le temps était passé, plus la tâche était devenue difficile. Aujourd'hui, s'il ajoutait à cela ses fâcheuses tendances qui lui avaient valu sa regrettable réputation de pervers, l'idée d'aller la voir et de lui avouer paraissait insurmontable. Ce qu'il avait pris habitude de remettre toujours à demain sous sa timidité s'était transformé et avait empiré, le paralysant à chaque fois qu'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le lui dire depuis toutes ces années.

Durant les vacances de printemps, avant la rentrée des classes et l'entrée dans le secondaire, Rito avait essayé de se mettre en condition, d'attraper un déclic de maturité. Après tout, il était grand maintenant, il avait seize ans, il était lycéen. Mais pas moyen, rien n'y avait fait, et depuis un mois, il était resté caché à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité de sa bien-aimée. Excepté lorsqu'ils étaient en classe bien entendu. Il se détestait pour ça. Car plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'Haruna s'éloignait et lui échappait…

Les garçons à son âge commençaient à vraiment s'intéresser aux filles, et inversement… Et Haruna était une fille très jolie, elle commençait déjà à se faire courtiser par d'autres garçons, qui eux ne manquaient pas de courage dans ce genre de chose. Lui il n'était qu'un simple garçon, il n'avait rien de spécial qui pouvait le démarquer, le faire sortir du lot. Haruna ne le remarquerait jamais s'il ne venait pas à elle, s'il ne cherchait pas à attirer son attention… Mais c'était tellement difficile !

Il soupira de découragement, s'écrasant sur sa chaise dans la défaite, la frustration luisant dans ses yeux alors qu'il observa Haruna interagir avec leurs camarades de classe maintenant que la sonnerie avait retenti. Mikan aurait tellement honte de lui si elle le voyait s'apitoyer sur son sort comme il le faisait à l'instant…

\- Hey Rito ! retentit une voix masculine sur sa droite.

Sans se redresser, Rito tourna paresseusement la tête sur sa droite. La vue de son camarade le força à mieux se rasseoir pour davantage prêter attention à ce qu'on lui voulait. Saruyama Kenichi était un élève de la classe 1-A tout comme lui. Atteignant environ un mètre soixante-cinq, tout comme lui, il était donc de taille moyenne. Ses yeux étaient noirs, tout comme ses cheveux, ces derniers étant complètement ébouriffés, une petite touffe à l'avant tombant même sur son front de façon complètement négligée. Saruyama Kenichi était le stéréotype du garçon négligé, qui n'accordait pas d'importance à ce qu'il pouvait ressembler, au bénéfice d'autres intérêts.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, depuis la primaire, alors Rito pouvait décemment dire aujourd'hui que c'était un ami d'enfance. Du genre de ceux que l'on considère comme des fardeaux à traîner par dépit partout où on allait. Mais Rito l'appréciait et c'était réciproque. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autre ami avec qui traîner, contrairement à Kenichi qui lui connaissait tous les garçons de la classe et traînait avec n'importe qui.

\- Hey Saruyama, répondit Rito légèrement ailleurs.

\- Toujours en train de penser à Sairenji ? Tu ne changes jamais, pas vrai ?

\- N-Nani ? Saruyama, tais-toi… ! Ne dis pas ce genre de truc en public, les autres pourraient se faire des idées… !

Scène ordinaire entre les deux amis : Kenichi taquinant Rito sur son béguin pour Haruna et Rito niant aussitôt tout ce qui pouvait être insinué dans ce sens. Kenichi fit un grand sourire avant de faire claquer ses deux mains sur la table du garçon aux cheveux auburn, le faisant sursauter dans la surprise.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Saruyama… !

\- Tu me déçois Rito, lança Kenichi sur un ton moitié moqueur moitié dépité. « Ça fait un mois qu'on est au lycée, tu es même dans sa classe, mais tu ne l'a toujours pas approché… »

Rito rougit, essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il disait. Il espérait juste que personne n'avait entendu. Le bruit était assez fort dans la salle du fait qu'elle se vidait et était emplie de discussion, mais on n'était jamais certain.

\- Il faudra un jour faire plus que la mater en cours ou au coin d'un couloir, tu sais… prononça Saruyama en approchant son visage de l'oreille du Yuuki. « Sinon un jour tu la retrouveras prise et tu n'auras plus que tes doigts à mordre. »

Rito gémit de déception à cette réplique, ne le sachant que trop bien.

\- Je sais… soupira-t-il de déception. « Mais à chaque fois que je tente je me dégonfle. C'est lamentable, je sais… Mais je n'y arrive juste pas. »

Le silence qui suivit sembla accompagner son désarroi… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce silence signifiait également que Saruyama ne parlait plus. Or, quand Saruyama ne parlait pas, il mijotait quelque chose. Et il confirma son soupçon en voyant son ami jubiler juste à sa droite, sa silhouette tremblante dans un rire contenu.

\- Et bien Rito, figure-toi que j'ai la solution à tes problèmes… ! commença le garçon avant de plonger sa main dans son sac, y cherchant quelque chose sous le regard inquisiteur de Rito. « CAR J'AI OBTENU CECI ! »

Fermement et épris d'une grande fierté, Saruyama sortit alors un livre orange de son sac, le soulevant haut comme s'il vouait un culte à l'objet. Puis le claqua sur la table, attirant l'attention des élèves autour d'eux. Rito sentit très vite l'embarras venir…

\- RITO ! hurla Saruyama en serrant les poings dans la détermination. « Tu dois lire ce chef d'œuvre ! Icha Icha Tactic, le saint graal de tous les vrais hommes ! Le livre sacré ! La bible de l'érotisme ! Avec ça, toutes tes difficultés disparaîtront ! »

…

Oui.

Si Rito trouvait un ami plutôt fiable en Saruyama Kenichi, cela ne retirait pas le fait que ce dernier était un incroyable et incorrigible pervers. Ce n'était évidemment pas pour l'arranger, parce que le fait qu'il fréquentait un pervers complètement désinhibé comme Saruyama avait assis sa réputation personnelle de pervers. Et il pouvait souvent sentir les regards assassins de certaines filles de sa classe dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il conversait avec Kenichi… Comme maintenant par exemple. Il fit une grimace de gêne en reconnaissant le livre posé sur sa table et écarta le col de sa chemise dans le malaise.

\- Saruyama… ! Range ce livre, tu n'as pas le droit d'amener ce genre de chose à l'école, on risque d'avoir des ennuis… !

Kenichi se mit à rire gaiement avant de mettre le livre… Dans le sac de Rito, sous l'air dépité de ce dernier.

\- Alors prends-le ! Tu en as besoin plus que jamais Rito ! Comment vas-tu faire sinon pour avoir une petite amie ? répliqua le brun avant de se pencher et de souffler tout bas. « Comme Haruna-chan… »

Ce n'était pas comme si ce livre avait pu aider Saruyama d'une quelconque façon auprès des filles. Au moins ce fut ce que Rito conclut en constatant que malgré les idées saugrenues que Kenichi avait désormais, il était toujours autant fui ou repoussé par les filles de leur classe. Et toutes les autres aussi bien. Et il doutait que cette œuvre pornographique puisse l'aider à approcher et séduire Haruna. Tournant le visage, à moitié rêveur, Rito observa Haruna qui se trouvait au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre.

Rito haussa alors un sourcil, en voyant avec qui elle conversait. Que faisait-elle ?

\- Hey, Rito, tu vois ce que je vois ? murmura Kenichi à côté de lui, le regard dans la même direction.

\- Je… Je crois…

Haruna parlait à Uzumaki Naruto et ils semblaient bien s'entendre… Rito fut légèrement inquiet pour elle quand elle poussa plusieurs feuilles sur le bureau du garçon sous son regard décontenancé. Peu de gens approchaient du grand blond parce qu'il avait une réputation inquiétante de combattant de rue et de voyou sans respect des lois. Rito avait toujours fait attention à ne pas se tenir trop prêt de lui parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout, même si à première vue le blond ne semblait pas désagréable avec ceux qui venaient le déranger. Il avait juste l'air détaché…

Mais là encore, il y avait toujours des témoins attestant incontestablement des violentes altercations qu'il avait eu avec des élèves d'autres écoles de la ville, et même de la leur. Et pourtant, Haruna lui parlait sans craindre ses réactions, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de lui… Pourquoi était-elle-même venue lui parler pour commencer… ? « _Ah Haruna-chan… Tu vas même parler à Uzumaki Naruto… Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être la même chose avec moi… ?_ »

Et ce regard doux et attentif qu'elle donnait à l'Uzumaki… Il commençait à devenir soucieux et jaloux à cette vue suspecte. Saruyama à côté observait l'échange avec autant de questions.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Sairenji parler à Uzumaki… prononça-t-il avec étonnement. « Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? »

Rito secoua vigoureusement la tête dans la négation à cette question. Absolument pas moyen que Haruna s'intéresse à ce Naruto ! Elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine, donc comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait fait que lui donner quelques notes ! Mais là encore… Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné des notes à lui spécialement ? C'était incompréhensible… Peut-être que Saruyama avait raison. Peut-être qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux… Il allait devoir intensifier son jeu s'il voulait que Haruna soit sa petite amie.

« _Mais comment… !? Je suis trop timide ! Bon sang je suis tellement pathétique… !_ » Son cri intérieur correspondit à l'air dépité sur son visage, s'affalant sur son bureau sous le soupir de Saruyama.

Peut-être que cet Icha Icha Tactic pourrait s'avérer utile… Au moins pour lui donner des idées quand il séchait complètement.

* * *

\- Hey Naruto, il vient ce bouillon ou quoi ?

\- Ça arrive le vieux, ça arrive !

Naruto rouspéta quelque peu à l'impatience de son patron. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis la fin des cours et le soleil entamait la fin de sa course céleste, commençant à descendre vers l'horizon, laissant le ciel bleu et les nuages prendre des reflets roses et orangers. La journée était passée relativement vite, et aucun autre incident n'était survenu depuis sa rencontre avec Yuuki Mikan ce matin. Ainsi, comme chaque jour, Naruto avait patienté difficilement jusqu'à la fin des cours à seize heure et était sorti rapidement à la sonnerie. Et comme la plupart des jours de la semaine, il avait rejoint son lieu de travail.

Car Naruto travaillait, oui. Etait-ce si surprenant pour un garçon qui avait passé la plupart de sa vie à travailler comme un mercenaire et qui avait été professionnellement actif dès l'âge de douze ans ? Pas vraiment. Quand il était à Yokohama et qu'il avait emménagé à charge de l'état, Naruto avait vite senti le besoin de trouver un emploi et de devenir financièrement indépendant, comme il l'avait toujours été. Mais dans ce monde – ou dans la plupart des pays dits occidentaux – les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à travailler. Ça l'avait quelque peu ennuyé car il avait toujours été habitué à se gérer lui-même depuis son entrée dans le corps militaire de Konoha. C'était donc assez embarrassant de revenir à un état d'immaturité sociale et de dépendance après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Cela avait donc été son objectif principal de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait au moins remplacer partiellement son poste de ninja en termes de revenus.

Dans la ville qui se considérait comme la capitale culturelle du rāmen au Japon, trouver un emploi à la fois amusant et accessible ne s'était pas avéré très compliqué… Car effectivement, Yokohama était de facto la capitale culturelle du rāmen. Si on omettait le fait qu'elle avait été la première ville au Japon à accueillir une échoppe de rāmen ainsi que son nombre hallucinant d'échoppe au kilomètre carré, la vérité était qu'un musée avait littéralement été construit à Yokohama, le « Shin Yokohama Rāmen Museum » et que la recette locale de rāmen, le Yokohama Ie-Kei Rāmen, faisait fureur. Pour le « rāmen-addict » qu'il était, Naruto remettait cet heureux hasard à son karma démesurément positif. Et après environ deux semaines de prospection, l'Uzumaki avait trouvé une échoppe intéressante qui lui rappelait assez bien Ichiraku Rāmen. Le cuisinier de l'échoppe, « le vieux Souji » comme il l'appelait, lui rappelait même Ichiraku Teuchi.

Le vieil homme avait été réticent à le prendre comme assistant. Son entreprise périssait et il n'avait pas l'argent pour rémunérer un employé en sachant qu'il peinait à arrondir ses fins de mois. Mais lui faire goûter le fameux « _Naruto Spécial Deluxe_ » que Teuchi lui préparait souvent avait été largement suffisant pour le convaincre…

\- Tu vas faire empirer ton arthrite l'ancêtre si tu continues à être aussi nerveux, lança alors Naruto en posant un récipient de bouillon devant son patron.

\- Tu dis ça, tu dis ça, mais j'ai un restaurant à faire tourner moi, gaki ! rétorqua le vieux Souji. « Et les clients attendent. Tiens, apporte ça. »

Naruto s'exécuta et prenant deux bols de rāmen, il s'occupa de les amener aux quelques clients qui attendaient leurs commandes. Un sourire et quelques politesse, et Naruto observa deux clients manger leurs rāmens avec entrain. Le stand de Souji avait repris de la popularité depuis son arrivée, le bouche à oreille ayant fait son œuvre. Rien de bien surprenant puisque Naruto avait pu apprendre à faire des rāmens au côté du plus grand maître des nations élémentaires. Et il faisait depuis une soupe miso sans égale, ce que le vieux Souji avait su exploiter à bon escient lorsque Naruto était présent. Et donc, les soirs quand il était disponible, Naruto venait aider le vieux cuisinier à faire tourner son échoppe, moyennant un petit payement suffisamment intéressant pour continuer.

La soirée continua à avancer, jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne l'horizon et que sa lumière orange fasse luire les faces en verre des gratte-ciel du centre-ville. Naruto retira alors son tablier, jugeant qu'il était temps de partir. Il nettoya les quelques casseroles qui étaient devant lui et attacha le tablier à un porte-manteau qui tenait dans le coin de l'arrière du restaurant. Souji continuerait sans doute jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée, mais c'était son métier lui ne faisait ça que pour occuper son temps.

\- A la prochaine gaki, lui lança amicalement son aîné tout en nettoyant quelques bols.

Naruto le salua d'un mouvement de main.

\- À la prochaine, vieil homme. Ne te surmène pas, je ne voudrais pas te retrouver mort quand je repasserais !

\- Mourir et te laisser la gestion de l'échoppe ? Tu peux toujours rêver gamin !

Naruto s'amusa de sa réponse en haussant les épaules de dérision. Comme s'il voulait récupérer l'échoppe ! Hors de question de rester coincé toute sa vie dans un seul endroit, même si c'était une échoppe de rāmens ! Il était un ninja, pas un civil ! Bien que ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un le saurait. Il sortit ensuite de l'échoppe, s'enfonçant dans les rues plutôt calmes de Yokohama ouest et respirant l'air frais de la soirée. Il tourna à gauche, entrant rapidement dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Regardant d'un côté comme de l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, il releva la tête. La seconde suivante, il disparut dans un saut à grande vitesse, sautant dans des rebonds sur chacun des murs pour monter sur les toits des immeubles une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus.

La lumière du soleil lui sauta alors aux yeux et il put observer l'étendue urbaine du quartier. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait bien travailler le soir avec Souji. L'homme était amusant, et les couchés de soleil orangers quand il rentrait chez lui étaient beaux. Et ça le détendait de sauter de toits en toits sans être remarqués par les humains normaux. C'était l'un des rares moments où il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs de shinobis et prouver que son passé n'était pas une hallucination. Sautant haut dans les airs, en voltige des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, il se sentit libre et fort. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, ses vêtements virevoltaient dans la brise et ses cheveux se soulevaient. Il se sentait léger, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier sa solitude et son isolement.

Il était un shinobi de Konoha, même loin de sa patrie, même piégé dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Sautant sur le rebord d'un immeuble, il passa par-dessus l'une des grandes avenues du quartier, non loin de son lycée qu'il aperçut au loin sous le coucher de soleil. Les immeubles du centre-ville laissèrent place à davantage de maison aux toits de tuiles, montrant à Naruto qu'il n'était plus très loin de chez lui. Là où une personne normale aurait pris plus de trente minutes pour se rendre de son stand de rāmens jusqu'à chez lui, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes.

Jouant sur sa discrétion aérienne, Naruto atterrit agilement sur un poteau électrique qui se tenait en face du complexe d'appartements où il logeait. En équilibre sur une jambe, il se laissa tomber au sol sur le trottoir avant de rejoindre d'un air naturel son appartement, au dernier étage de l'immeuble. C'était toujours une partie de plaisir de passer inaperçu dans ce monde. Les gens étaient inattentifs au possible, même lorsqu'il sautait de toit en toit. D'accord, il était extrêmement rapide et il était difficile de l'apercevoir à l'œil nu, mais les civils de son monde arrivaient à le remarquer de ce qu'il se souvenait. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, il pouvait éviter les ennuis en se dissimulant efficacement… Excepté avec les Yakuzas et les motards du quartier qui arrivaient toujours à le trouver pour le défier par quelques étranges raisons.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, donnant sur le couloir d'entrée. Il referma silencieusement derrière lui et lentement, il retira ses chaussures. C'était une chose qui, même s'il avait changé de monde, n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, personne n'était là pour l'accueillir en rentrant à la maison.

Un peu déprimant. Mais bon.

Naruto marcha à travers le couloir d'entrée. Entrant dans son salon, il lança négligemment son sac dans un coin de la salle et retira son blazer, qu'il posa sur le bord du canapé. Allumant sa télévision au passage pour laisser s'afficher une édition quotidienne du journal télévisé, il se dirigea vers le frigidaire de sa cuisine, allant se chercher rapidement une canette de bière. Il revint s'enfoncer dans le canapé de la grande pièce, prenant sa télécommande de sa main libre, la tête à moitié dans les étoiles. Et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il commença à zapper les chaines de télévision en pensant à autre chose, une bière à la main.

Konoha lui manquait. Alors, il était vrai que ce monde n'était pas trop mal. La technologie était vraiment géniale, les jeux-vidéos, les avions, le câble satellite, toutes ces expériences nouvelles participaient à rendre son existence un peu moins ennuyeuse, mais tout de même, Konoha lui manquait. Ses proches lui manquaient. Se battre lui manquait. Globalement, toute sa vie de ninja dans les nations élémentaires lui manquait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur nostalgique au souvenir de son monde lorsqu'il était seul dans son appartement.

Les gens ici ne semblaient avoir aucune expérience du combat, ou de la guerre. Ici les gens vivaient dans la paix et l'opulence pour la plupart et les questions de l'avenir étaient de trouver un bon emploi et un bon conjoint pour vivre et fonder une famille. Tout ce que Naruto ne voulait pas. En tout cas pas maintenant. Il avait déjà pensé à ce genre de chose, mais la plupart du temps, ce qu'il avait voulu était de devenir un bon soldat, de devenir un élément fiable de Konoha, de devenir Hokage, et une fois ces objectifs accomplis enfin aurait-il pu réfléchir à faire autre chose de sa vie – s'il était encore vivant jusque-là. Aujourd'hui tout ceci n'avait plus de sens et avait été remplacé par ce monde étrange, et ses principaux objectifs s'en tenaient à trouver une solution de retour dans les nations élémentaires.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait commencer à tourner la page maintenant, à vivre ici, se faire des amis, à trouver une fille sympa comme n'importe qui le ferait, alors que loin d'ici, on attendait sans doute qu'il revienne.

Lorsqu'il tomba en zappant sur un film de guerre, toutes ses pensées préoccupées et nostalgiques sur Konoha filèrent dans un claquement de doigt.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard._

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que je vais me faire aujourd'hui…

A moitié marmonnant, Naruto était accroupi devant son réfrigérateur grand ouvert, observant son contenu varié. Des tasses de rāmens, et encore des tasses de rāmens, mais variées puisqu'il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Mais que devait-il choisir ? Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, entre ceux au miso, au porc, au poulet, au bœuf, à la crevette, au crabe, au poisson, au calamar, ou encore des mixes de plusieurs goûts… C'était l'un de ses dilemmes quotidiens les plus compliqués à résoudre. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation et de réflexions intenses sur quel était le meilleur choix à adopter, Naruto se décida à prendre une tasse de chaque. Au moins comme ça, il résolvait le problème directement et sans avoir de regret après.

Acquiesçant fermement à son choix et arborant un petit sourire fier de lui, il plaça l'une des tasses de rāmens instantanés en plastique dans le four à micro-ondes. Son sourire laissa petit à petit place à une grimace lorsque la minuterie du four à micro-ondes commença et qu'il observa dans l'attente la tasse en plastique tourner devant lui. Il regarda le temps nécessaire… Trois minutes. Ah oui, il se rappelait à quel point il détestait attendre les trois minutes nécessaires pour que les tasses de rāmens soient chaudes. Depuis le temps que les rāmens et les micro-ondes existaient, on aurait pu penser qu'une personne aurait trouvé une façon de rendre les rāmens instantanés véritablement instantanés… Mais non. Foutues trois minutes. Foutue attente, foutues micro-ondes stupides ! Les gens ne pouvaient pas imaginer à quel point il se sentait con devant son four à attendre que les tasses soient prêtes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la minuterie vienne à son terme dans une sonnerie aigue répétée. Il ouvrit la portière rapidement et sortit sans attendre le fruit tant mérité de sa patience, le remplaçant aussitôt par une autre boite de rāmens. Il déchira sans délicatesse le film plastique protégeant l'ouverture et piocha d'un coup de fourchette dans les nouilles fumantes. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis les rāmens de ce midi, alors il allait se faire un énième festin de rāmens en boite… Lorsque la seconde boite mise au four atteignit les trois minutes, la première était déjà terminée non pas qu'elles étaient très grandes pour commencer. Naruto répéta ainsi une dizaine de fois l'opération, consommant boite après boite sans modération, se remplissant littéralement la panse pour contrebalancer tous les efforts mentaux et l'ennui qui avait été accumulé depuis la matinée. Et enfin, quand il fut repu devant son four à micro-ondes, enfoncé dans sa chaise et soupirant de contentement, il put décemment dire qu'il se sentait parfaitement tranquille pour la première fois de la journée…

Même s'il faisait déjà nuit.

Voyant qu'il était déjà presque vingt-deux heures, Naruto décida d'aller se détendre dans un bain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle de bain située de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Traversant le couloir, il alluma la lumière et vint devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était divisée en deux compartiments, comme la plupart des salles de bain au Japon. La première salle, assez petite, servait de salle de change. Un lavabo et une machine à laver se trouvaient d'un côté tandis qu'une grande armoire et un panier à linge se trouvait de l'autre. Se déshabillant complètement, Naruto pénétra dans la seconde salle, plus grande, où se trouvaient une grande baignoire et les douches. Sans se poser plus de question, le blond actionna le robinet, l'eau chaude commençant à remplir la baignoire.

S'asseyant plus loin dans la salle sur un petit tabouret, Naruto saisit un pommeau de douche et s'occupa distraitement de se laver en attendant que le bain soit prêt. Il rêvassa alors tout en faisant mousser le savon sur sa peau, le regard à moitié perdu dans le vide et l'esprit égaré dans des pensées vagabondes. Se laver ainsi le soir n'était pas à la hauteur des bains nocturnes dans les sources thermales de Konoha mais au moins avait-il un appartement confortable. Ses conditions globales de vie ici n'avaient rien à voir avec le studio miteux qu'il avait dans le quartier nord du village à l'époque. Son appartement actuel était presque dix fois plus grand! Mais en même temps, c'était assez facile pour lui de financer le loyer assez conséquent du logement, quand on constatait les rentrées d'argent subséquentes que Icha Icha Tactic lui prodiguait.

Naruto sourit d'amusement à cette pensée. « _Ero-sennin…_ » Il n'y avait pas manqué. Parmi les objets qui lui restaient de Konoha figuraient des exemplaires de chacun des livres que Jiraiya avait écrit, la série Icha Icha comprise. Il les avait eu sur lui depuis des années mais ne les avait jamais vraiment lu malgré l'insistance de son maître. Les quelques mois qu'il avait passé au Japon avant d'intégrer Sainan High lui avaient suffis pour trouver un éditeur assez fiable, aussi avait-il fait publier Icha Icha Tactic, celui que Naruto trouvait le plus amusant. Icha Icha Tactic ayant un très grand succès, les gains que Naruto avait engrangés depuis étaient énormes. Pas aussi démesurés que la fortune totale de Jiraiya – la plupart de ses fonds ayant été accumulés grâce à sa carrière shinobi – mais largement suffisants pour payer le loyer de son appartement pendant plusieurs décennies.

Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'était que le gouvernement Japonais ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier tant qu'il continuait à aller au lycée.

Il éteignit par la suite l'eau de la douche et du bain, le jugeant suffisamment rempli. Rangeant le pommeau, il s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude dans un souffle silencieux et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux.

\- Tu me verrais Ero-sennin, à profiter de l'argent de ton livre. Tu l'aurais verte, vieil avare sénile… souffla alors Naruto, penchant la tête en arrière dans un sourire, laissant les muscles de son corps se relâcher complètement.

Il écouta alors le silence, ses pensées s'évasant, sa journée lui revenant à l'esprit. Il s'en était passé des choses aujourd'hui, mine de rien. Entre la rencontre avec Yuuki Mikan, son agression, l'étrange action de Sairenji Haruna et les regards indiscrets de Momioka Risa, il était facile de dire que cela avait été la journée la plus bizarre depuis son entrée au lycée Sainan. Son lycée… Ah, si ses amis pouvaient le voir maintenant. Il imaginait déjà leurs rires hystériques. Lui aussi il aurait pu en rire s'il avait été spectateur de sa propre situation. Uzumaki Naruto, l'intrépide et imprévisible ninja de Konoha, le futur Hokage, le shinobi le plus impressionnant que cette terre ait connu… Il était beau aujourd'hui, à vivre une vie normale, à aller en cours tous les matins, à côtoyer des garçons et des filles en jupe à longueur de journée sans qu'une seule attaque ennemie ne se produise… Enfin, sauf les attaques de yakuzas.

Quelque part cette vie n'était pas trop mal. Différente certes oui mais c'était une drôle d'expérience que de vivre comme un adolescent normal pour une fois. Même s'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. C'était amusant, mais la question du retour chez lui était omniprésente, même s'il n'avait aucune once d'idée du comment il pourrait bien retourner chez lui. Il était citoyen de Konoha, pas du Japon. Et cet état de fait lui rappelait constamment qu'il ne pouvait pas se complaire dans sa nouvelle vie, qu'il ne pouvait pas nouer de relations durables ou même avoir une petite-amie – même si les filles ici semblaient plus « accessibles » qu'à Konoha où le risque de se manger un uppercut était relativement élevé –, car trouver une façon de retourner dans son monde était la priorité. Et qu'à terme, tout ce qu'il aurait bâti ici l'aurait été pour rien.

\- Avoir une petite amie… prononça-t-il rêveusement, se laissant dériver à des images d'une belle kunoichi aux cheveux roses. « Ce serait le pied… »

Il commençait à dériver, les joues rouges sous son imagination débordante et sous la vapeur d'eau lui montant à la tête. Il se mit alors à somnoler, posant sa tête contre le mur et prêtant de moins en moins attention à son environnement. Il ne remarqua ainsi absolument pas les quelques bulles remontant à la surface de l'eau devant lui. Il ne fit alors aucun doute que sa somnolence mit à bat ses sens, parce que la prochaine chose qu'il détecta dans la surprise fut un flash intense de lumière bleue dans l'eau de sa baignoire provoquant une ébullition sans pareille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est !? Whoaaa- !

La seconde suivante, l'eau se souleva entre ses jambes dans une explosion, tel un véritable geyser, provoquant l'émission d'un lourd et opaque nuage de vapeur. La surprise fut telle pour Naruto et pour ses instincts de ninja érodés qu'il ne put qu'ériger une piètre défense en plaçant ses bras devant lui, dans l'espoir de contenir la menace ayant jailli de l'eau de son bain.

Mais malgré son mouvement désespéré, les mains de Naruto ne furent aucunement exposées à un quelconque type d'attaque. Il n'y eu aucune douleur ni déchirure à l'arme blanche, ni même de blessure à l'arme à feu. Les yeux plissés dans l'appréhension et les muscles sous tension, l'esprit de Naruto fut en alerte maximale en essayant d'identifier l'étrange toucher à la fois ferme et mou auquel ses mains furent confrontées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux…

Et qu'il comprenne.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'incrédulité, essayant de savoir s'il hallucinait, lorsqu'il comprit que ce qu'il était actuellement en train de _tâtonner_ n'était autre qu'une imposante et incroyable paire de seins. Car ils étaient gros, et Naruto savait de quoi il parlait ! Peut-être pas aussi gros que ceux de Tsunade, mais d'une taille de poitrine avoisinante et tout aussi fermes malgré l'absence évidente de soutien-gorge… A moitié en transe, Naruto déplaça les pouces de ses mains le long de la peau soyeuse des deux seins, laissant apparaître devant ses yeux grands ouverts les mamelons qui se tenaient au centre. Cerclés de deux alvéoles roses, ils étaient clairs et apparents comme l'Uzumaki n'en avait jamais vu. Il n'avait pas même eu une telle précision sur son Oiroke no jutsu… D'instinct, mu par une curiosité irrésistible, il pressa les deux mamelons de ses pouces.

Le gémissement que la fille qui était apparue entre ses jambes poussa le ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Toujours muet, il leva le regard et sentit son souffle s'arrêter dans la stupéfaction devant la plus jolie fille qui lui fut permis de voir. Car apparue entre ses jambes se tenait une adolescente magnifique, aussi grotesque puisse être l'idée. Elle avait une très longue chevelure d'un rose splendide et de brillants yeux verts émeraude. Son visage en forme de cœur et ce qu'il put décemment appeler des yeux de biche étaient adorables, ceci sans oublier ce corps séduisant au possible. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête… Et le sang s'accumuler maladroitement à un endroit en particulier.

Etait-ce le karma ? Ou quelque chose ? Fallait-il seulement qu'il prenne un bain le soir et qu'il fantasme sur Sakura pour qu'une fille lui ressemblant outrageusement jaillisse de son bain comme dans n'importe quel manga ou anime ecchi cliché ? Une Sakura-chan disposant d'une énorme poitrine, d'une cambrure exotique, de hanches larges et de fesses bombées comme ça n'était pas censé exister, si c'était nécessaire de le préciser… Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement en train de peloter une fille nue dans son bain et qu'il avait une vue en haute définition de chaque courbe, Naruto fut victime d'un saignement de nez massif sous la surchauffe. Il lâcha prise et porta aussitôt ses mains à son nez, se maudissant d'être aussi faible que son pervers de maître – Bien qu'il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de l'onctueuse silhouette…

Le plus surprenant dans tout cela fut qu'il ne reçut absolument aucun coup. La jeune fille, les bras levés dans un étirement, poussa un gémissement de bien-être et présenta un air ravi. « Evasion réussie ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors d'une voix aigüe. Elle eut un petit rire satisfait avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser le regard sur lui dans la curiosité. L'espace d'une seconde, Naruto sentit son échine se geler en dépit du fait qu'il baignait dans l'eau chaude.

\- Bonjour !

Bien sûr.

Comme si c'était possible qu'une fille nue apparaisse de nulle part au milieu de son bain et lui dise gentiment « Bonjour ! » alors qu'il venait de lui peloter les seins sans véritable retenue… Ce genre de situation ne pouvait pas arriver. Même dans le monde shinobi ! Alors il devait être en train d'halluciner. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il avait dû prendre un coup de chaud ou la bière qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt devait contenir plus d'alcool que prévu… Toutefois, lorsqu'il se pinça le bras très fort pour enrayer l'odieux genjutsu, rien ne se passa excepté la douleur subite du pincement… Il ne rêvait pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit, alors il la referma, s'occupant de contenir son saignement de nez massif. Et il n'essayait même pas de penser au fait que la jeune fille aurait un spectacle unique si elle baissait un tant soit peu le regard…

\- Coucou.

Ne finissez pas cette phrase.

\- … Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il avant de secouer la tête. « Non, ne réponds pas. Sortons déjà de l'eau, et ensuite tu m'expliqueras comment tu es apparue à poil dans mon bain… »

La belle adolescente pencha la tête sur le côté dans un questionnement innocent avant d'arborer un grand sourire et d'acquiescer. « D'accord ! » prononça-t-elle tout sourire, pas le moins du monde gênée par le fait d'être entièrement nue et à la disposition des yeux d'un garçon qui venait de la toucher quelques secondes avant. Une grosse goutte de sueur coula à l'arrière de la tête de Naruto.

S'était-il dit plus tôt que cette journée était la plus étrange journée qu'il avait vécue depuis son arrivée à Sainan High ? Il rectifiait ça illico ! C'était la journée la plus étrange depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde… Que disait-il !

C'était la journée la plus étrange de toute sa vie.

* * *

Naruto réajusta son pantalon et son T-shirt du mieux qu'il put, s'étant habillé à la va vite. Sa serviette autour des épaules, il laissa ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre, ces derniers n'étant pas bien plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude. La situation était vraiment maladroite, mais le pire semblait être passé. En tout cas, il essaya de s'en convaincre tout en allant chercher du jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur. Une fois deux verres versés, Naruto s'en retourna dans le couloir de son appartement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il croisa le regard curieux de l'étrange fille aux cheveux roses, il sut que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

L'étrangeté de la situation était bien trop louche pour ce monde et le karma avait de bien curieuses façons de se manifester. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire à son invitée de fortune, sourire qu'elle lui rendit littéralement au centuple, ne rendant la situation que plus étrange. Car elle se tenait là, assise au bord de son lit, dans sa chambre, en ne portant que la serviette qu'il lui avait trouvé, et le tout sans témoigner une seule once de gêne ou de pudeur. C'était vraiment à croire qu'elle ne voyait rien de mal à ce qu'il reluque ses formes plus que généreuses, formes généreuses qui d'ailleurs n'étaient qu'à peine contenues par sa serviette.

\- Tiens, prononça-t-il en tendant à la jeune fille un des deux verres de jus d'orange qu'il avait servi. « C'est pour toi. »

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement avant de commencer à boire. « C'est très bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

D'accord. Est-ce que cette fille venait vraiment de lui demander le nom de ce qu'elle buvait ? Naruto plissa l'œil droit dans l'incrédulité, l'observant attentivement mais cette fois sans aucune arrière-pensée. Qui était cette fille ?

\- C'est du jus d'orange… répondit Naruto, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. « Tu n'en as jamais bu… ? »

\- Non ! prononça joyeusement la jeune fille. « Ça n'existe pas sur ma planète ! »

« _Sur sa planète._ » Attendez. « _… Sur sa quoi ?_ »

Bouche bée, Naruto fut encore plus dubitatif à cette réponse, et ses interrogations plus importantes encore lui passèrent même l'envie de boire son verre. « Je peux en avoir d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, comme si tout était normal et qu'elle ne venait pas de révéler qu'elle n'était pas terrienne. Muet, Naruto lui tendit simplement son verre, qu'elle accepta dans un remerciement et qu'elle se mit à boire avec énergie. Naruto sentait qu'il avait raison. Le pire était à venir et il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'allait pas forcément apprécier la suite.

\- Ok, ça suffit, s'exclama-t-il vivement en croisant les bras. « Qui es-tu exactement ? Et comment es-tu apparue dans mon bain comme par magie ? »

La jeune fille le regarda sans cesser de sourire, avant de répondre sans méfiance.

\- Moi ? Je suis Lala ! Et je viens de la planète Deviluke !

\- Lala… ? dit-il songeur sous son hochement de tête joyeux. « Planète Deviluke ? Donc tu es une extra-terrestre ? »

\- Oui !

Naruto ne trouva rien à répondre à l'affirmation de la jeune fille répondant au nom de Lala. Lala… Quel nom bizarre. Un nom bizarre, pour une fille bizarre. Naruto mit sa main à son menton et réfléchit alors, se demandant s'il devait croire ce que Lala disait. Parce que c'était quelque chose de difficile à avaler. Il ne suffisait pas d'apparaître dans le bain d'un garçon par magie pour lui faire croire qu'on venait d'une autre planète… Enfin si ce garçon était normal. Naruto soupira de dépit. Que pensait-il ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas croire ce que cette Lala affirmait lorsque lui-même venait d'une autre dimension s'il en croyait le jargon scientifique et des explications de geek comme la théorie des cordes…

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? questionna Lala avec amusement en remarquant l'air sceptique de Naruto. « Regarde ça alors ! »

Naruto allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire avant d'écarquiller les yeux en la voyant se retourner. Lala remonta sa serviette dans son dos et se pencha en avant, offrant sans restriction une vue totale sur ses fesses nues. Figé sur place, plus rien ne sortant de sa bouche – pas même un souffle – Naruto contempla la – sainte – vue du postérieur de son invitée aux cheveux roses, toutes ses pensées se bloquant. Qui avait parlé de haute définition déjà… ? Tsunade et Sakura allaient avoir sa peau si par malheur elles apprenaient ce qui se passait maintenant. Il allait mourir.

Mais alors quelque chose de spécial apparu, troublant cette vue parfaite. Se mouvant sous la serviette, une queue sortit alors, Lala remontant davantage sa serviette pour laisser apparaître la moitié inférieure de son dos. Naruto put ainsi observer avec étonnement la queue de Lala. Elle était plutôt longue, un peu plus d'un mètre, et était entièrement noire. La pointe de sa queue était une excroissance rappelant clairement la forme d'un as de pique, et s'il en croyait le nom de sa supposée planète, alors il était clair que cela avait avoir avec les démons. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas cette queue Devilukienne qui tentait le diable en ce moment…

\- Ceci dit, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une queue que je peux me transformer les nuits de pleine lune ! continua-t-elle vivement.

Toute allusion à un manga existant était évidemment non avenue.

Naruto déglutit, ne sachant pas s'il fallait lui dire de cacher à nouveau ses fesses sous sa serviette ou laisser la rougeur sur ses joues parler pour lui. Parce qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre de la vue de lui-même si elle ne trouvait rien à y redire… Oui, Tsunade et Sakura allaient le tuer. Le tuer, le découper en petits morceaux, le mâcher, le recracher, le soigner et le tuer à nouveau juste après. Mais avec les images désormais imprimées dans son cerveau… Il pouvait mourir heureux, pour sûr. Quoi qu'il en fût, Lala décida d'écourter son dilemme en recachant sa nudité d'elle-même sans poser de question mais avec une nonchalance et un naturel qui firent très bien comprendre à Naruto que lui présenter ses fesses et se pencher en avant ne l'avait pas interpellé le moins du monde.

Essayant de calmer les effets de son corps bouleversé, Naruto regarda vaguement sur le côté en se grattant la joue.

\- D-Donc, tu viens d'une autre planète… commença-t-il en regardant Lala dans les yeux. « Ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu t'es téléportée dans ma baignoire… »

Assurément, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Un extraterrestre, même aussi mignon que Lala, ne pouvait pas disposer de ce genre de pouvoir. Ou alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à manger son bandeau frontal.

\- Ah ça ! s'exclama Lala avec intérêt avant de lever son poignet et de présenter à Naruto un étrange bracelet. « C'est parce que j'ai utilisé ceci ! »

Naruto prêta attention à l'objet, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de spécial. Ironiquement, la seule chose de spéciale sur ce bracelet était son étrange conception en métal rappelant la forme d'un lapin. Sa partie principale indiquait toutefois clairement que c'était un gadget… en quelque sorte.

\- C'est Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun !

Naruto présenta un regard sceptique. « _Pyon-Pyon quoi… ?_ »

\- C'est moi qui l'aie fabriqué ! Je ne peux pas vraiment choisir ma destination ou transporter de la matière qui n'est pas organique, mais il n'empêche que Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun peut courber la réalité sur une courte distance !

Ah oui. Evidemment. Elle venait de l'espace, donc elle possédait une technologie hors du commun qui lui permettait de se téléporter n'importe où, qu'elle contenait dans un bracelet et qui ridiculisait le plus performant des avions supersoniques américains. Comme dans la majorité de tous ces films d'invasion extraterrestre où l'espèce humaine était réduite à néant par des races de petits hommes verts et autres espèces humanoïdes hideuses. Naruto était sûr que c'était des hommes verts dans ces films, et non pas des filles aux gros seins qui inventaient des bracelets pouvant téléporter dans des baignoires.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es téléportée dans ma baignoire exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lala en mettant son doigt à sa bouche dans la réflexion. « Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai utilisé Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun dans la salle de bain de mon vaisseau spatial. La courbure a dû m'envoyer dans la tienne. »

\- Je vois…

Effectivement, il s'agissait bien du karma. Elle avait utilisé son gadget depuis son vaisseau spatial en orbite, et il avait fallu que sur plusieurs milliards de salle de bains que comptait la Terre, elle apparaisse dans la sienne au moment où il prenait son bain. Il avait parlé du karma ? Il se corrigeait, ce n'était pas son karma. C'était la loi de Murphy. De toute façon il s'agissait toujours de cette foutue loi quand ça concernait les filles. Une fille était apparue dans sa baignoire complètement nue ? Loi de Murphy. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, alors il savait que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Ça se passait toujours mal. Toujours. Il l'avait compris après avoir embrassé plusieurs dizaines de fois les poings de Sakura.

\- Donc, tu t'es téléportée sur la Terre, sans vraiment savoir où tu apparaitrais et sans aucun vêtement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le sourire de Lala s'effaça, laissant place à une expression neutre, presque soucieuse. Naruto sut aussitôt qu'il avait posé la bonne question – ou la mauvaise.

\- C'est parce que je suis poursuivie, révéla-t-elle calmement alors que fixant le vide, son regard s'évasa. « Je pensais que je serais bien cachée sur Terre mais mes poursuivants ont réussi à me rattraper. J'étais sur le point d'être capturée, et si je n'avais pas eu Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun à ce moment-là… »

Voilà.

Il l'avait dit ! C'était la loi de Murphy. Une fille nue dans son bain ? Pff ! Une armée d'extraterrestre prête à exterminer l'espèce humaine, voilà ce que c'était ! Bon sang, et il fallait qu'il soit le seul à assumer ce genre de chose. Il en avait marre de toujours être le seul à jouer les héros et sauver les princesses contre des tyrans assoiffés de sang.

… Qui espérait-il convaincre ? Comme s'il pouvait ne pas aimer sauver les princesses en détresse. Il était le ninja le plus impressionnant existant, et sauver les filles en détresse, c'était son métier, même quand il n'avait rien demandé.

\- LALA-SAMA !

Le cri retentissant à l'extérieur interpella les deux adolescents, leur faisant tourner la tête vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Naruto dut cette fois-ci se forcer pour ne pas attaquer à l'instinct lorsqu'une étrange et petite créature de forme humanoïde entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre et se rua sur Lala. Elle avait une tête ronde, des yeux en forme de tourbillon ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes évoquant des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos.

\- Peke ! lança Lala d'un air soudainement ravi, reconnaissant la petite créature.

\- Lala-sama ! s'écria à nouveau la petite créature en s'enfonçant dans les bras grands ouverts de Lala et commençant même à geindre. « Dieu merci il ne vous est rien arrivé ! J'étais si inquiet ! »

\- Oh Peke ! Tu as réussi à t'échapper toi aussi !

\- C'est sur un coup de chance Lala-sama, répondit le dénommé Peke sur un ton dorénavant plus contenu. « Je n'aurais pas pu leur échapper si nous n'étions pas entrés dans l'atmosphère terrestre. »

Naruto observa l'interaction entre les deux extraterrestres d'un regard désabusé. Sa chambre venait-elle vraiment de devenir une halte pour réfugiés intergalactiques ?

\- Lala-sama, qui est cet humain grotesque ?

La question de Peke ne manqua certainement pas de faire tiquer la tempe gauche de Naruto. « _Humain grotesque… ? Tu es en train de squatter ma chambre, teme… !_ » Humain grotesque… Il était le seul et unique ninja existant sur Terre de ce qu'il en savait, ce qui faisait de lui l'humain le plus impressionnant de la Terre. Ce n'était pas rien !

\- Il vit ici, informa Lala à son petit partenaire avant de se tourner vers Naruto et de reprendre sur un ton plus doux. « D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles… »

Maintenant que Naruto y pensait, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas donné son nom à Lala. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il sourit à sa belle invitée dans une légère excuse.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Acquiesçant et satisfaite de savoir comment il s'appelait, Lala saisit Peke et le lui montra.

\- Voici Peke ! C'est un robot costumier que j'ai créé !

\- Enchanté, prononça le petit Peke dans un revirement complet de considération à son égard.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur la nature du robot. Il s'apprêtait à enquêter lorsque sans crier gare, Lala laisser tomber sa serviette et lui présenta à nouveau son corps nu. Sans surprise, le sang monta aux joues de Naruto comme il put à nouveau profiter de la vue absolument unique. Il ne pensa même pas à questionner sa belle invitée sur le pourquoi elle s'était dénudée, se contentant de l'observer se retourner vers Peke qui flottait autour d'elle. Il fut un instant captivé par la queue noire de Lala qui gigotait de droite à gauche tout comme la queue d'un chat.

\- Ok Peke, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! s'exclama Peke, ce dernier répondant dans un « Hai ! » distinct et docile.

La seconde suivante, sous les yeux étonnés de Naruto qui n'attendit pas pour les protéger de sa main, la salle disparut dans un flash intense de lumière, engloutissant Lala et Peke. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois et déglutissant. « Tadaa ! » Lala était désormais habillée, Peke en tant que petit robot ayant laissé place à un ensemble de vêtements. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela des vêtements. Car Lala portait ce qu'il pouvait raisonnablement appeler une tenue en forme de Peke, le petit robot s'étant allongé et ayant épousé en tant que justaucorps la silhouette voluptueuse de Lala. Et l'ensemble ressemblait plus à une combinaison de cosplay que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans des évènements d'inspiration steampunk qu'à une tenue normale. Mais ça lui allait plutôt bien, si on omettait la bizarrerie.

Et le chapeau en forme de Peke avec les ailes de chauve-souris donnait à Lala ce côté incroyablement mignon.

\- Est-ce trop serré Lala-sama ? enquit docilement Peke, sa voix émettant depuis le chapeau.

\- C'est parfait, répondit Lala aimablement en passant ses mains sur son corps avec délicatesse. Elle regarda ensuite Naruto et lui fit un grand sourire. « Je suis contente que Peke m'ait retrouvée. Sans lui, je n'ai rien à mettre. Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air Naruto ? »

Naruto l'observa, essayant de ne pas trop montrer qu'il aimait un peu trop la regarder.

\- Tu es jolie, l'informa-t-il avec énergie. « Ça te va bien ! » rajouta-t-il ensuite dans un clin d'œil encourageant.

Surprise par sa réplique et la sincérité dans sa voix, Lala plaça une main sur sa joue en rougissant légèrement. « M-Merci… » souffla-t-elle doucement avant de se reprendre et de placer ses mains à ses hanches. « Bien ! » Naruto ne nota même pas le rebond de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sautilla d'enthousiasme, prête à sa future vie sur Terre. « Que comptez-vous faire sur Terre Lala-sama ? Avez-vous des plans pour l'avenir ? » La question de Peke correspondit également à celle de Naruto. Non pas que la jeune fille et sa présence exotique le dérangeait, mais il préférait savoir ce qu'il en retournait véritablement, si elle comptait rester dans son appartement indéfiniment, s'ils risquaient une attaque, et mieux encore, si l'espèce humaine n'était pas menacée d'invasion galactique massive.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai une petite idée… s'exprima Lala coquettement.

L'air malin sur son visage démontra clairement qu'elle avait bien un projet concret en tête, mais Naruto ne savait pas si c'était rassurant ou non. Quelque chose chez Lala lui disait que non. Cette fille semblait pire que lui dans le domaine des projets saugrenus, et il y avait du niveau, parce qu'il était le seul ninja qui avait réussi à peinturlurer le monument des Hokage en plein jour et sous le nez de toutes les forces de défense de Konoha. Il espérait juste que ce qu'elle préparait ne le concerne en rien, même de loin. Hélas, Lala n'eut même pas le temps de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle préparait ni Naruto de souffler de répit lorsqu'un appel d'air s'engouffra avec force dans la salle, et qu'encore plus rapidement que Peke, deux hommes apparaissent dans la salle.

Naruto se tendit, imperceptiblement prêt à adopter une posture de combat devant les deux intrus. Apparus littéralement en coup de vent, presque aussi rapidement que des shinobis, ils encerclèrent Lala de leur présence menaçante, sous le regard choqué de cette dernière et le regard méfiant de Naruto. L'Uzumaki comprit aussitôt à leur aura qu'il s'agissait là des fameux poursuivants qu'elle avait mentionné plus tôt. Les deux nouveaux intrus se redressèrent, intimidant de leurs statures leur cible interloquée. Dépassant les un mètre quatre-vingt, ils ressemblaient tous deux à des vigiles louches, portant le costard-cravate noir et des lunettes de soleil opaques. Comme ce film, Men in Black, que Naruto avait récemment vu à la télévision…

Le premier, le plus mince, avait les cheveux blonds, coiffés sous laque, tirés en arrière et portait également un petit bouc. Une grande cicatrice passait par son œil gauche, s'étendant de son front jusqu'à sa mâchoire, ne le rendant pas plus sympathique à première vue. Le second, de stature plus large, était quant à lui brun. Il avait un gros nez qui tendait à s'épater et sa mâchoire était carrée à la manière de sa physionomie, empirant l'expression peu souriante de son visage. Le plus surprenant et perturbant fut cependant les deux longues queues noires qui sortaient de leurs dos et qui les identifièrent également comme des habitants de la planète Deviluke. La seule différence avec la queue de Lala résidait dans le fait qu'à la place d'arborer à la pointe un as de pique, elles arboraient de simples triangles.

Si Naruto ne sut pas vraiment réagir à leur apparition, Lala fut figée dans une mauvaise surprise, les observant avec frustration et défi.

\- Peke… Ne t'avais-je pas dis d'être prudent avec nos poursuivants ? Qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sois suivi… ?

\- Si Lala-sama… répondit Peke d'un ton embarrassé.

Lala se mordit les lèvres, encore plus frustrée qu'avant à la réponse de son robot. Elle poussa alors un grognement excédé en fermant les yeux, avant de simplement fustiger son énervement à Peke. « Robot stupide ! Tout ça n'aura servi à rien à cause de toi ! » Si ces poursuivants ne paraissaient pas si sombres et menaçants, Naruto aurait presque put rire à la petite colère de Lala. Parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment effrayante. Mignonne oui. Effrayante… Non.

\- Bon, ça suffit, tonna son détracteur blond amèrement, en grimaçant. « Nous avons assez attendu. »

Lala recula en entendant sa voix, fronçant les sourcils. Les yeux en tourbillon de Peke sur le chapeau de Lala semblèrent également présenter un certain souci.

\- Lala-sama, utilisez votre bracelet encore une fois, vous avez encore une chance de les semer.

\- Peux pas, se contenta de répondre la jolie Devilukienne. « Il faut attendre un jour pour qu'il se recharge. »

Les deux hommes en noir grognèrent en observant leur cible, s'impatientant en la voyant discuter avec son robot, aussi n'attendirent-il pas qu'elle finisse. Le blond s'avança d'un grand pas. « Allez ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! Venez ! » ordonna-t-il en lui saisissant brusquement le poignet et en la tirant. La réaction de Lala fut évidente. « Laissez-moi ! NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! » Si elle ne bougea pas pendant les premières secondes, elle se mit à se débattre au moment où elle cria. Pris au dépourvu par son énergie soudaine, l'homme manqua de la lâcher mais redoubla de force pour la maintenir, la prenant dans une clé de bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son acolyte vint aussitôt en renfort en voyant Lala mordre le bras de son agresseur et lui asséner des coups de pieds dans les chevilles.

Naruto avait du mal à croire que cette scène se déroulait dans sa chambre, juste devant lui. Le sort avait vraiment de drôle de façon de lui rappeler qui il était vraiment, entre les attaques inexplicables de yakuzas revanchards et… et ça. Ces deux armoires à glace ne pensaient quand même pas s'en tirer comme ça ? A enlever une jeune fille devant lui sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter ? Ils devaient penser qu'étant un humain il ne poserait absolument problème et les laisserait faire ce qu'ils voulaient pour ne pas être ennuyé par la suite. Naruto serra les poings, son égo piqué à vif qu'on enlève quelqu'un chez lui et qu'on l'ignore par la même occasion. Il allait leur montrer à ces deux fous ce qu'ils venaient de provoquer sans le savoir.

La seconde suivante, le vigile Devilukien blond fut expédié dans le mur, s'écrasant et traversant la structure dans un fracas de débris, une empreinte de chaussure sur le côté du visage. Son coéquipier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, Naruto apparaissant devant lui plus rapidement qu'il ne put le calculer et tenant un orbe de chakra bleu dans les mains. « RASENGAN ! » Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto enfonça sa technique signature dans le ventre du second Devilukien, qui dans un cri partit traverser plusieurs séries de mur de son appartement, sous les regards choqués de Lala et Peke. Naruto fit mine de se dépoussiérer les mains, tout à coup très satisfait de lui, et ravi comme tout d'avoir enfin eu l'occasion d'utiliser ses techniques au combat. Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Sugoi… !

Naruto se retourna vers son invitée et put ainsi constater les étoiles brillant littéralement dans ses yeux. Là encore, il se retint de rire d'orgueil en voyant une telle admiration.

\- C'était tellement cool ! s'esclaffa Lala en sautillant avec excitation. « La façon dont tu les as dégommé ! C'était un grand Shblam ! Et puis il a volé et ensuite tu as crié et Pshiuuuuu ! »

Naruto ricana à son énergie presque enfantine et à la façon dont elle fit de grands gestes des mains pour illustrer ses paroles. Il rangea dans un coin de son esprit qu'il venait de se créer des ennuis, préférant se soucier de son penchant pour les situations héroïques et la sécurité de la jeune fille. Son bon sens lui disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire… Non pas qu'il n'aurait rien fait, même si ça avait été la mauvaise chose à faire. Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas du genre à laisser une personne en détresse se faire agresser impunément. Surtout quand c'était une fille inhumainement sexy.

\- Je suis cool comme ça, se vanta-t-il en croisant les bras et en acquiesçant à ses propres mots. « Botter le cul des mecs lourds, c'est ma vocation. »

\- Sugoi… murmura Lala encore plus admirative.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lala prenne au sérieux ses répliques faites uniquement pour se vanter, et qui d'ailleurs lui aurait valu un poing de Sakura, histoire de le faire redescendre sur Terre. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ceci dit. Un bruit attira aussitôt son attention, et il put voir à travers leurs rangées de trous respectives les deux agresseurs de Lala se relever difficilement, l'un plus désarçonné que l'autre. « _Ils sont résistants… !_ » pensa Naruto avec agacement, même s'il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Des ninjas bien formés pouvaient résister à ses coups ou au  Rasengan, surtout qu'il était loin d'y avoir mis toute sa force.

Sans réfléchir, il saisit Lala et la souleva, la portant en berceau. Il courut ensuite vers la fenêtre et canalisant le chakra dans ses pieds, sauta à l'extérieur. Sous le souffle excité de Lala, il atterrit sur le toit d'une maison du quartier une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, et commença une course sur les hauteurs, mettant à profit ses compétences et son agilité de ninja pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de chez lui. Trente secondes après, il ne voyait déjà plus son immeuble, s'enfonçant dans la zone résidentielle de Yokohama ouest. Une main sur son chapeau pour retenir Peke de s'envoler sous la vitesse, Lala observa Naruto avec curiosité maintenant qu'il était si près.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué tes marques de moustaches, dit-elle en y portant ses doigts, avant de sourire. « C'est mignon ! »

Naruto ne répondit pas, même si l'envie l'en démangea. Ces marques sur ses joues le faisaient systématiquement passer pour un imbécile, alors il préférait qu'on ne les mentionne pas ni ne les touche. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, étant donné qu'il avait à ses trousses deux Devilukiens certainement en rogne au moment même. Trop concentré dans sa course aérienne et dans ses sauts boostés par le chakra à la plante de ses pieds, il ne remarqua pas une jeune fille en contrebas qui le remarqua dans la surprise alors qu'elle promenait son chien. Sachant qu'il finirait par être rattrapé s'il était trop visible, Naruto bifurqua sur la gauche et descendit agilement dans la rue, posant pied sans bruit sur le trottoir et longeant les murs. Dans ses bras, Lala s'occupa de regarder autour d'elle, visiblement peu inquiète d'être poursuivie.

Malgré sa course, Naruto sut quand il fut rattrapé lorsqu'un camion vola par-dessus sa tête et vint s'écraser une dizaine de mètre plus loin, lui barrant la route. S'arrêtant dans un dérapage adroit, il se retourna, apercevant alors les deux hommes de Deviluke atterrirent en face de lui dans des airs à la fois harassés et professionnels. Inutile de fuir indéfiniment. Il s'était juste éloigné avec Lala loin de chez lui pour que ces deux types le suivent et s'éloignent également de son appartement. A l'instant même où il les avait vu se relever, il savait que le combat serait inévitable. Et ce n'était pas plus mal lorsqu'il sentait son sang bouillir d'excitation.

\- Retire-toi, humain ! ordonna le balafré sèchement. « N'interfère pas ! »

Naruto ne bougea pas, laissant simplement Lala poser pied à terre et reculer derrière lui. L'ordre du Devilukien n'était pas très convainquant de toute façon. Et il avait envie de se battre, alors laisser passer la seule et unique opportunité de se mesurer à de bons adversaires n'était pas dans ses dispositions.

\- Ne nous oblige pas à utiliser la force ! reprit le second homme, le brun aux cheveux courts plaqués en avant. « Si tu ne recules pas nous n'aurons aucun scrupule, humain ou pas ! »

\- Ce que vous dites ne m'intéresse pas ! rétorqua Naruto avec défi et en souriant avec arrogance. « Ramenez-vous bande de larves. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'un humain peut faire ! »

\- Nous t'aurons prévenu.

\- Ils disent tous ça, rétorqua Naruto sans perdre le sourire. « Avant que je leur botte le cul ! »

Insultés par le sous-entendu de l'Uzumaki, les deux Devilukiens grimacèrent. Ils s'élancèrent sans attendre, fermement décidés à accomplir ce qu'ils étaient venus faire sur Terre et à faire taire cet humain humiliant qui osait leur barrer la route. Fier d'avoir touché leur orgueil et de les voir se ruer au combat, Naruto composa le mudra du tigre, une série de sceau s'illuminant sur sa peau. La seconde suivante, dans un nuage de fumée, ses vêtements pour traîner furent remplacés par une véritable tenue de combat. Le pantalon noir serrant ses jambes, les chevilles bandées et les sandales de ninjas aux pieds apparaissant lui rappelèrent la sensation d'être équipé pour une mission. Cette sensation fut accentuée lorsqu'un lourd pull de laine synthétique apparut sur son torse et qu'un gilet de combat de Chūnin de Konoha surgisse par-dessus, l'enserrant telle une armure.

Paradoxalement à son équipement de combat, il sentit une sensation de liberté et de légèreté démontrant que la série de sceau qui avait été activée contenait également des sceaux de poids d'entraînement. Il se sentit presque pousser des ailes en sentant le poids latent que ses sceaux avaient émis se libérer d'un coup. S'élançant à son tour, il plaignit d'avance ses deux adversaires… ou pas. Surpris par son changement d'apparence soudain, les deux Devilukiens vinrent à son contact sans attendre pour libérer leurs coups et en finir une fois pour toute. Jamais, au grand jamais, s'étaient-ils attendus à ce que Naruto esquive et bloque leurs nombreuses tentatives pour le frapper. Serrant les dents dans l'agacement, ils redoublèrent ainsi d'effort, leurs corps devenant de plus en plus vifs et accentués.

Naruto, partagé entre concentration et excitation, se laissa porter par l'adrénaline. La faille que les deux vigiles présentèrent alors fut trop tentante pour ne rien en faire, aussi se baissa-t-il dans une esquive lorsqu'ils assenèrent respectivement un balayement du pied et un crochet du droit. Naruto vint saisirent avec fermeté leurs membres flottants, les enserrant et les déséquilibrant dans la surprise. Profitant de son coup de théâtre, Naruto tourna sur lui-même et les envoya d'une force insoupçonnée chacun d'un côté de la rue.

\- Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! s'exclama Naruto, formant avec ses mains le signe de la chèvre à sa manière.

Un clone d'ombre apparut à sa droite, provoquant la stupéfaction des trois Devilukiens l'entourant. « Whoaaaa ! » lança Lala en fixant l'incroyable combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et l'enchaînement unique de techniques martiales. « Il y a deux Naruto ! » Naruto sourit en entendant la jeune fille et partagea un regard avec son clone. Simultanément, lui et sa copie fusèrent à droite et à gauche, attaquant les deux Devilukiens encore perturbés par le revirement de situation inédit. Le plus imposant se redressa et se jeta de rage sur son adversaire improvisé, dressant son poing et essayant d'atteindre sa tête. Le Kage Bunshin se servit du manque de retenue de son adversaire et fit un pas agile sur le côté, frappant ses chevilles et lui faisant perdre prise. Sa jambe s'imbiba de chakra juste avant qu'il n'assène un coup dévastateur au grand garde, qui roula violemment dans un cri au milieu de la rue.

\- SMUTTS ! hurla son coéquipier blond en apercevant l'attaque dévastatrice.

\- Trop lent ! lança Naruto, brisant la garde de son adversaire dès lors qu'il fut déconcentré. « RASENGAN ! »

\- Qu'est-ce qu- AAAAH !

Ayant écarté le bras du Devilukien balafré d'un revers de la main gauche, Naruto forma instantanément un Rasengan dans sa main droite qu'il enfonça dans le ventre de l'homme. Ce dernier fusa en tourbillonnant, formant un profond sillon sur son passage et hurlant de douleur. Le clone de Naruto, qui se trouvait sur son passage, termina de l'achever en lui assénant un véritable coup de pied Mawashi, l'envoyant au même endroit que son coéquipier abattu. Les deux hommes tremblants n'arrivèrent pas à se relever et le silence revint dans la rue.

En réalité… pas tout à fait.

\- SUGOI ! Tu es trop cool Naruto !

Lala était toujours là et sautait littéralement sur place avec amusement. Souriant et satisfait, Naruto s'approcha d'elle, sa tenue shinobi disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, laissant de nouveau place à ses vêtements civils d'origine. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Jiraiya de lui avoir enseigné les bases du Fuuinjutsu. Néanmoins, il s'attendait à plus de la part de ses deux adversaires. Les deux n'avaient pas réussi à calculer son potentiel et l'avaient clairement sous-estimé par qu'il était humain. Et il leur avait fait regretter.

\- M-Maul… ! Maul, répond moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

Le grand brun, Smutts s'il avait bien entendu, s'était légèrement redressé malgré ses blessures et s'occupait à secouer son équipier balafré, Maul. Ce dernier émit un gémissement de douleur en guise de réponse, montrant qu'il l'entendait mais qu'il était trop sonné et mal en point pour dire quelque chose de plus compréhensible. Pris de panique, Smutts le souleva et passa son bras droit par-dessus ses épaules, l'aidant à se relever. Maul cracha une boule de sang, avant de prendre un bon souffle, montrant que c'était ce qui l'avait gêné juste avant. Naruto se tourna vers eux, les deux Devilukiens l'observant avec rage et incompréhension.

\- C-Ce n'est pas terminé humain ! On va revenir ! Et tu vas le regretter !

\- Je vous attends ! lança Naruto en croisant les bras.

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ils le prendraient au sérieux et lui donneraient un vrai combat. Les deux quittèrent aussitôt la zone en sautant de toit en toit, sans doute pour aller rejoindre leur vaisseau posé à proximité. Naruto les regarda partir, avant de tourner son attention vers Lala qui observait également leur fuite. Quand ils disparurent au loin, elle se tourna vers lui à son tour. Puis lui adressa un sourire radieux, brillant comme un soleil malgré l'obscurité.

\- Merci Naruto, dit-elle. « Sans toi, ils auraient réussi à m'attraper. »

\- De rien, je suppose… répondit-il pensivement. « Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant qu'ils sont partis ? »

Il y eut un long silence, le sourire de Lala ne se dissipant pas.

\- Je sais pas !

…

Comme par hasard.

\- Heu… Tu n'avais pas un plan, ou quelque chose ? continua Naruto avec hésitation.

Il y eut encore un long silence, le sourire de Lala ne se dissipant toujours pas.

\- M'en souviens plus !

Naruto gémit intérieurement de dépit. Sérieusement, cette fille. Elle était poursuivie par ce qui avait l'air d'être des agents intergalactiques, elle fuyait sur la Terre pour s'y cacher, et maintenant rien ? Pourquoi avait-elle fui pour commencer ? Et sur la Terre aussi ?

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. « Tu peux rester chez moi si tu veux. J'ai une chambre de libre. »

Lala souffla dans la surprise et l'excitation à sa proposition. « C'est vrai !? Merci Naruto ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire un câlin avec une force surprenante. Le jeune ninja de Konoha ne sut ce qui le surprit le plus entre ce câlin venu d'ailleurs et cette force démesurée, mais quand la poitrine ample de Lala se pressa contre son torse et qu'elle frotta sa joue contre la sienne… Il oublia assez rapidement ses questions.

C'était bien de jouer les héros. Parfois.

* * *

 _Le jour suivant._

Le réveil n'avait pas été facile du tout pour Naruto aujourd'hui. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si se réveiller avait été une seule fois facile parce que Naruto n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un lève-tôt, et il aimait bien faire la grasse matinée quand il le pouvait, mais ce matin-là était pire qu'à l'habitude. Principalement parce que Naruto avait vraiment mal dormi. Et il ne plaisantait pas avec les mots. Il avait vraiment très mal dormi ! Et tout ceci à cause de ces énergumènes venus tout droit de Deviluke. Lala n'était pas vraiment fautive puisqu'elle avait été pourchassée, mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Car s'ils étaient sortis de chez lui comme ils étaient entrés, tout se serait relativement bien passé et il aurait été cool, mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils partent en défonçant les murs du bâtiment au passage !

Les trous dans ses murs intérieurs ne posaient pas énormément de problème à court terme excepté que ce n'était pas terrible d'apercevoir la télévision du salon depuis sa chambre, et ce n'était rien qui ne pouvait pas être réparé au final. En revanche, les trous donnant sur la rue… Il avait de la chance que la police ne soit pas encore venue sonner à sa porte ! Que pouvaient penser les gens marchant dans la rue en contrebas en apercevant deux énormes brèches dans le mur comme si l'appartement avait été assiégé au canon – ce qui n'était pas tellement éloigné de la réalité, soit dit en passant… Quoi qu'il en soit, les dégâts étaient tels que Naruto avait renoncé à se rendre au lycée aujourd'hui. Il devait réparer les trous, auquel cas il aurait des ennuis, et s'il comptait déjà ceux qu'il avait entre les multiples bandes de voyous qui voulaient sa peau pour aucune raison et les agents bulldozers de Deviluke, il n'avait pas besoin que les autorités japonaises s'ajoutent à la note suffisamment salée.

Il s'était donc levé très tôt, sans avoir véritablement dormi – parce que c'était difficile de se détendre avec un trou de trois mètres dans le mur de sa chambre – et s'était très vite activé à cacher les brèches comme il le pouvait. Cacher les brèches n'était pas trop difficile, il était un ninja et ce n'était rien qu'un petit genjutsu ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Ses clones postés à côté des trous et dans la rue s'occupaient ainsi de jeter et maintenir l'illusion que le bâtiment était intact. Pendant ce temps-là, il était parti avec d'autres clones déguisés sous des Henge chercher de quoi réparer l'infrastructure d'un immeuble. Le genre de chose que les gens qui ne font pas partie du domaine du bâtiment ne savent pas réparer. Et il ne faisait pas partie du domaine du bâtiment. Mais il était un ninja, et les ninjas devaient savoir tout faire… Même si la théorie était plus facile à respecter que la pratique.

Quand il était revenu très tôt à l'aube avec des blocs de parpaing, des poutres et des câbles en métal, des brouettes pleines de ciment et divers outils de maçonnerie, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre comment s'en servir. Mais même des trous dans les murs ne pouvaient pas résister à son utilisation parfaite du Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Et il en était là, à onze heures du matin, à fixer le fruit de son labeur.

\- Ca, c'est fait, prononça-t-il avant que ses clones ne se dissipent en masse.

Il n'y avait aucune différence entre le mur avant la brèche et le mur d'après, à sa grande satisfaction. Il allait ainsi éviter d'être poursuivi en justice par le propriétaire et perdre encore plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait dépensé pour trouver les matériaux nécessaires à la réparation. Son ventre émit alors un gargouillement profond, témoignant du fait que tous ces évènements, entre hier soir et aujourd'hui, lui avaient creusé l'appétit. Et il n'avait rien mangé en se levant. Il se dirigea donc avec enthousiasme jusque dans sa cuisine, content que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre…

\- Ohayō Naruto !

Presque tout. Il avait oublié Lala.

\- Bonjour Lala, comment vas…

Il se tut. Lala était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, ce qui était tout à fait attendu. En revanche, Lala était nue. Absolument et entièrement nue. Elle était souriante, attendant sagement sur sa chaise que Naruto la rejoigne, et sa queue frétillait dans son dos dans le bonheur. Lala était de bonne humeur. Mais toujours nue.

\- Heu Lala… P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à poil… !? demanda Naruto avec énergie en portant aussitôt une main à son nez pour contenir tout saignement.

\- Hm ?

Lala baissa les yeux sur son corps, prenant ses deux gros seins en main et les pressant, un air de réflexion sur le visage. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de mal à se contrôler, le sang de Naruto quitta momentanément son nez pour une autre extrémité de son corps. Il essaya tant bien que mal de détacher son regard de son corps, mais la curiosité et l'excitation furent trop grandes pour les combattre.

\- Peke dort ! répondit-elle, Naruto se demandant comment diable un robot pouvait dormir. « Il recharge son énergie en dormant ! Il a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie hier et je ne peux pas l'utiliser ! Donc je suis nue ! »

C'était… plutôt logique, à dire vrai. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle se présentait nue aussi facilement.

\- Je comprends.

Le silence revint. Lala regarda Naruto. Naruto regarda Lala. « _Merci Kami. Rien que pour cette vue, ça vaut la peine d'être ici._ » Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas continuer de la regarder indéfiniment, même si elle ne disait rien. Alors il se racla la gorge et tenta de réfréner ses instincts.

\- Je… Je vais te chercher quelques vêtements pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid. Attends ici, je reviens.

\- D'accord !

À pas rapide, il revint dans sa chambre, cherchant des vêtements que Lala pourrait mettre. Naturellement, il ne possédait pas de vêtement pour fille, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il retira un T-Shirt ample de son armoire ainsi qu'un short et revint dans la cuisine où Lala l'attendait, toujours à la même place. Quand elle aperçut les vêtements qu'il avait apporté pour elle, elle se leva en souriant. Avalant sa salive, il les lui tendit. Elle enfila son T-Shirt sans mal. Elle observa ensuite curieusement le short, avant de regarder Naruto.

\- Dis Naruto, je fais comment pour ma queue ? demanda Lala en se retournant et en montrant… sa queue.

Naruto regarda, bien évidemment. Il irait en enfer pour être un tel pervers, alors autant profiter… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je peux faire un trou ? continua-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Bien sûr, ce seront tes vêtements pour trainer, la rassura son hôte avec amusement en constatant qu'elle était plus inquiétée par le fait de trouer un vêtement que celui d'avoir le bas du corps entièrement exposé devant un garçon. En tout cas, grâce à ça, Naruto était assuré que le rose était vraiment sa couleur de cheveux naturelle…

\- Merci Naruto !

Elle s'exécuta alors et fit une incision sur le short à l'emplacement de sa queue, avant de le mettre. Rayonnante, elle se tourna vers Naruto, les mains sur les hanches, fin prête à commencer la journée dans sa nouvelle cache. « Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » Naruto, rigolant légèrement et classant dans un coin de sa tête la bizarrerie qui venait encore de se dérouler, commença alors à préparer un petit-déjeuner qui pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Japon – et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, pour la première fois de sa vie – ne serait pas seulement pour lui.

Ils mangèrent ainsi, dans le calme, écoutant le son des couvercles, du repas et des quelques véhicules à l'extérieur. A quelques reprises, Lala chantonna quelques airs mélodieux tout en mâchant ses tartines, tandis que Naruto l'observa curieusement, ayant du mal à saisir à quel point la jeune fille pouvait être innocente et enfantine. De temps en temps, il ne savait pas si elle faisait exprès, mais à bien la regarder, il était facile de comprendre qu'elle était tout à fait naturelle dans sa façon de manger, de chantonner, de parler et tout simplement d'être cette étrange fille naïve. En y réfléchissant, autant sur son physique voluptueux que sur son caractère volatil, Lala était l'antithèse parfaite de Sakura. Elles étaient toutes deux totalement opposées mais pourtant si semblables. Ou alors se fourvoyait-il complètement. Il n'en savait rien, mais Lala en quelques regards lui évoquait quelque chose, de la même façon que Sakura, et ça, c'était important.

La sonnerie soudaine à sa porte l'interpella et le sortit de ses pensées, le ramenant violemment à la réalité. Lala l'observait dans la curiosité, comme si elle n'avait pas reconnu le son et se demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Naruto lui intima du regard de ne pas s'en soucier et se leva pour aller à sa porte. Il se demanda qui était venu le voir et ce qu'on lui voulait. Les publicitaires ne sonnaient jamais, il n'avait rien commandé par internet et les autres susceptibles de venir le voir – comme les inspecteurs des autorités pour mineurs – savaient qu'il était censé être en cours en ce moment…

Il saisit sans plus de pensées la poignée de porte et ouvrit. Son regard curieux et détendu se changea aussitôt pour un clair désabusement. « _Pitié non. Pas maintenant…_ »

\- Bonjour terrien. Je suis le commandant Zastin de la garde royale de Deviluke. Je cherche une certaine Lala, l'auriez-vous vu ?

Naruto soupira de dépit.

Il n'avait pas encore vu la fin de cette histoire…

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous vous serez autant amusés à lire que moi à écrire, et je vous dis à la prochaine sur une autre de mes fictions !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour m'encourager, me dire ce qui vous a plus, ce qui ne vous a pas plus, etc...! :D**

 **Etsukazu**


	2. Une lutte pour la princesse

**Bonjour à tous, c'est Etsukazu !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu la sortie de ce chapitre.**

 **Car me revoilà donc avec le second chapitre de Deviluke Ninja : Une lutte pour la princesse. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le terminer par rapport à ce que j'avais voulu. Je voulais au départ le publier vers le 10 Mai, cependant plusieurs choses m'ont ralenti entre temps et je ne l'ai terminé qu'aujourd'hui. Il est 1 heure du matin, je suis un peu fatigué mais je suis satisfait car j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre, dans l'idée, car je devais trouver un endroit esthétique où je pouvais couper. Le chapitre fait donc entre 23 et 24K de mots, un peu plus long que je le voulais (Mais bon, pour 4000 mots on va pas chipoter).**

 **L'introduction des personnages et la mise en scène des enjeux commence dans ce chapitre à prendre forme et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon interprétation dans cette fiction, des personnages et du scénario qui gagne une profondeur plus authentique que celle du manga, de part la réaction de certains personnages dans le chapitre. Le chapitre est actuellement en format brut. Disons que la fin n'est pas tout à fait corrigée et que des coquilles subsistent dans le texte, mais je m'attellerais à la correction, comme à mon habitude, sur le court et long terme. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous voyez des fautes gênantes.**

 **De même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions sur ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas. Chaque réaction m'encourage.**

 **Du reste, je vous remercie tous pour me soutenir et me lire malgré le temps qui passe et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture dans les mondes de Naruto et de To Love-Ru,**

 **Et vive Lala !**

 **Etsukazu**

* * *

Ce matin-là, le ciel était particulièrement bleu. Il n'était bien entendu pas rare d'avoir du beau-temps au mois de Mai car c'était la moitié de saison printanière, mais sur une ville côtière du nord du Japon, c'était toujours assez rare d'avoir des jours sans nuages et avec une chaleur de mois d'Aout. Les oiseaux chantaient et le vent crépitait dans les feuillages et les cimes des arbres. Cela faisait penser à l'été, et aux vacances ensoleillées en dépit d'être en pleine période de cours. Et comme rarement depuis le début de sa scolarité dans le secondaire, Haruna soupira d'ennui en regardant dans le vide, ignorant sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte l'activité dans la salle de classe, l'intervention du professeur Honekawa ou le cours étant dicté. Située à la moitié droite de la salle, contre le mur côté couloir, personne ne remarqua le fait que la Sairenji rêvait.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, gardant son stylo en main et faisant mine d'être attentive mais laissant sa tête reposer dans le creux de sa main, accoudée à son bureau. Ironiquement, cette attitude lui rappela un certain blond et l'enfonça encore plus dans ses pensées. Elle risqua un regard discret vers le côté gauche de la classe, constatant la place vide dans le fond de la salle, à côté de la fenêtre. Uzumaki Naruto était très étrangement absent aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas le plus studieux des élèves et Haruna remarquait qu'il trainait la plupart du temps les pieds quand il s'agissait de revenir en classe, mais Naruto n'était pas du genre à être absent malgré son attitude.

Enfin, maintenant Haruna n'en était plus vraiment sûre. Ce qu'elle avait vu hier soir semblait détruire toute l'image qu'elle avait du mystérieux Uzumaki. Si elle n'était jamais sortie ce soir-là pour promener Marron, le chien de sa sœur ainée, les choses seraient restées les mêmes. Pourtant quelque part elle n'était paradoxalement pas étonnée, comme si elle s'y était toujours attendue et qu'elle avait su depuis le départ qu'Uzumaki Naruto était spécial. Il y avait quelque chose autour de lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, qui le démarquait des autres, et ce qu'elle avait vu ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons les plus instinctifs. Parce qu'il était spécial. Il était impulsif, certainement pas des plus attentionnés et des plus polis, et restait à l'écart des autres comme s'il voulait s'isoler et ne tisser aucun lien malgré l'aura charismatique qu'il émettait. Mais quand elle regardait dans ses yeux, elle voyait quelque chose d'incroyablement vivant, une force et une confiance en soi qui n'apparaissait pas dans le regard d'autres garçons.

Haruna réprima un rougissement en se rendant compte de la façon dont s'orientèrent ses pensées et balaya toutes ces interprétations dangereuses d'un mouvement de tête. Mais si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, tout sentiment de jeune fille mis à part, elle ne pouvait nier l'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'Uzumaki. Quand elle lui parlait et qu'il lui répondait, il la faisait se sentir en sécurité et en confiance et elle sentait qu'il était un garçon à qui elle pouvait confier sa vie, en dépit de l'étrangeté du concept. Mais il était fiable comme ça, et elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment, ni avec sa grande sœur, ni avec ses parents. Et quand elle l'avait vu au clair de lune, sauter de toits en toits avec cette fille dans les bras et se propulser avec force et agilité, presque en volant, elle était maintenant convaincue qu'elle avait été dans le vrai tout du long.

\- Hey Haruna !

Le cri soudain à sa gauche la sortit subitement de ses pensées dans un « Eep ! » aigu et un sursaut effrayé. Pâle dans la surprise, Haruna se tourna et fronça les sourcils en constatant que Risa la fixait avec amusement, les mains posées sur les hanches.

\- R-Risa-chan, arrête de faire ce genre de chose, c'est effrayant… !

Risa partit dans un grand rire en entendant la réplique contrariée et frustrée de Haruna. La grande brune la fixait avec satisfaction, jubilant de l'avoir surprise avec autant d'efficacité, Haruna le savait. C'était toujours pareil avec Risa et Mio. Si ce n'était pas l'une, c'était l'autre, même si Risa restait la pire des deux.

\- Alors comme ça, la brillante Sairenji Haruna, déléguée de la classe 1-A, rêvassait en plein cours. Ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive ça, lança Risa sous le regard embarrassé de son amie déléguée.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça, j'étais juste…

La voix de Haruna se tut, la Sairenji remarquant qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'excuse suffisamment crédible pour faire taire Risa. Bien entendu, la Momioka acquiesça dans une victoire silencieuse, provoquant une moue de Haruna. Risa n'allait jamais lui faire oublier, surtout quand elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à la Momioka d'arrêter de rêvasser en classe et qu'elle n'allait jamais réussir à ses examens en se comportant mal en cours. Maintenant la grande brune allait avoir de quoi la taquiner quand elle se ferait reprendre à l'ordre. Au moins ce n'était que Risa. Mio était, elle, bien plus studieuse en cours et ne lui posait pas autant de problème. Mais là encore, Risa ne serait pas Risa si elle n'était pas aussi dispersée et libre d'esprit.

\- En tout cas, si tu n'as pas remarqué, le cours est fini. Tu devais vraiment penser à quelque chose d'important pour ne pas avoir entendu la sonnerie.

La Momioka ne croyait pas si bien dire. Haruna était persuadée que n'importe qui serait aussi préoccupé après avoir vu la veille un camarade de classe faire des bonds dans les airs qu'un humain normal n'était normalement pas capable de faire. Haruna se leva alors, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, n'arrivant pas à se sortir l'Uzumaki de la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était absent aujourd'hui, mais elle était prête à parier que cela avait à voir avec sa course subite dans les airs et cette fille qu'il portait dans ses bras. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave et qu'il reviendrait en cours demain, pour qu'elle puisse lui poser des questions.

\- Uzumaki-kun n'est pas venu en classe aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-elle en regardant la table vide où la plupart du temps le blond se trouvait à observer les élèves sortir de cours.

\- Alors c'est Uzumaki-kun, hein… ? susurra Risa à son oreille sur un ton sensuel et taquin.

Haruna écarquilla ses yeux dans la surprise et la timidité à cette réplique avant de fixer Risa dans le choc, ignorant ses joues désormais rouge.

\- Risa-chan que dis-tu voyons ! Ne dis pas de bêtise comme ça !

Risa ricana légèrement à cette prévisible réponse, prête à porter ses autres coups.

\- Je me demande ce que dirait Yuuki en te voyant comme ça, Haruna…

\- Qu'est-ce que Yuuki-kun a à voir avec ça… ? demanda Haruna avec hésitation, son rougissement ne se dissipant.

Elle fut de plus en plus frustrée en voyant Risa se remettre à rire d'elle, ne comprenant pas où cette dernière voulait en venir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence petit à petit à comprendre. Si elle rougissait, elle devint cette fois rouge pivoine d'embarras. « Yuuki-kun et Uzumaki-kun hein ? Hohoho Haruna-chan, tu es vraiment une vilaine fille… » Haruna fit un pas en arrière, un afflux d'image lui venant en tête à cause des sous-entendus plus qu'évident de sa perverse d'amie.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! s'écria-t-elle en détresse. « Tu ne dis que des bêtises Risa ! »

Trop embarrassée pour assumer les paroles de son amie, Haruna prit son sac rapidement et fila de la salle sous le rire de sa tortionnaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle sincèrement ? Risa ne faisait que se moquer d'elle !

Même s'il était vrai que dans ses taquineries, la Momioka mettait le doigt sur un problème embarrassant. Haruna regarda le ciel bleu et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, profitant de l'air frais. Dans sa course pour échapper à son amie, elle était arrivée sur l'un des toits du lycée au niveau du deuxième étage. Au moins ici, elle serait tranquille pour un petit moment. L'intercours durait une dizaine de minute, elle allait donc rester ici à l'abri quelques minutes. Haruna soupira, bouleversée en pensant à ce qui l'avait déstabilisé. Risa avait raison… Plus qu'on pouvait le croire.

Rito avait toujours été le garçon qu'elle observait, qui attirait toujours son regard, autour duquel ses raisonnements s'organisaient. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé et encore moins fait part de tout sentiment, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui secrètement. Mais maintenant, elle était confuse, vraiment confuse. La vie au lycée était différente de la vie au collège. Les professeurs les sensibilisaient beaucoup quant à leurs responsabilités d'étudiant et de pré-adultes, les rapports avec les autres lycéens étaient teintés de maturité et d'intérêts, de séduction, de choses qui avaient été moins présentes au collège. Haruna se sentait différente, plus libre, plus indépendante, plus forte. Elle grandissait, tout simplement elle le sentait.

Et la venue d'Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, au final ce n'était pas important. L'important était que quelque chose chez lui l'attirait, la faisait se détourner de Yuuki Rito, et si c'était de la curiosité, de l'attirance, un béguin naissant, elle voulait savoir quoi. Même si elle n'était pas la plus extravertie et courageuse des filles…

* * *

 _Au même moment._

Naruto lança une malédiction silencieuse envers celui qui était à l'origine des évènements concernant les extraterrestres de la planète Deviluke. Il se fichait du fait que ces malédictions reviendraient éventuellement plus tard à l'envoyeur et qu'il en ferait les frais, pour l'instant il voulait juste se défouler et le sort semblait être la cible la plus facile. Il savait que tôt ou tard d'autres Devilukiens viendraient à la poursuite de Lala et qu'il allait être de nouveau confronté à des adversaires puissants. Il avait juste espéré avoir plus que seulement quelques heures de répit avant ça.

L'homme devant lui semblait bien plus impressionnant que les deux agents de la veille. Si les Devilukiens Maul et Smutts avaient été habillés de costards noirs lui rappelant le stéréotype ridicule des agents secrets de la CIA ou d'autre agence de renseignements des Etats-Unis, l'homme en face de lui présentait au contraire une armure digne d'un opus de Final Fantasy ou d'un jeu de Capcom. C'était une armure lourde qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, excepté sa tête, et qui semblait être faite avec des ossements. Les épaulières étaient massives et impressionnante si on observait les griffes qui les décoraient ainsi que les imposantes pierres précieuses rouges. Il était en plus de ça assez grand, faisant environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Son visage avait une expression dure tout comme le regard acéré dans ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux gris, virant vers une couleur d'os, l'assortissaient à son armure et le rendait encore plus impressionnant.

Naruto sut immédiatement que cet homme était un Devilukien et non pas une sorte de fou en cosplay qui parcourait les rues en se croyant dans un autre monde, car la queue qui ressortait de sous sa longue cape ressemblait à ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'une queue de Devilukien. Bien différente de celle de Lala ou celles de Maul et Smutts, la sienne semblait osseuse, comme son armure, lui faisant penser à la queue d'un scorpion. La pointe ressemblait même à un dard.

\- Bonjour terrien. Je suis le commandant Zastin de la garde royale de Deviluke. Je cherche une certaine Lala, l'auriez-vous vu ?

Voilà qui répondait à ses questions… Même s'il semblait être le seul à penser que c'était vraiment bizarre qu'un individu sonne à la porte de quelqu'un et annonce être d'une autre planète… Mais au moins le doute n'était plus permis. Cet homme était bien un Devilukien, et un puissant à cela. Le commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke, à sa porte… Vraiment ? Mais qui était cette Lala pour attirer des hommes potentiellement aussi puissants que ça ?

Naruto regarda Zastin dans les yeux, avant de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Lala, vous dites… ? demanda-t-il sous l'acquiescement du commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke. « Hmm… Non, ça ne me dit rien. »

\- Vous êtes sûr ? continua Zastin en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle serait de taille plutôt normale. Des yeux émeraude, de longs cheveux roses. Et une queue. »

Naruto simula un air pensif, avec de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, ça ne me dit toujours rien. Vous avez dû vous tromper d'adresse, il n'y a pas de Lala ici, je vis seul. Mais vous pouvez vous rendre au poste de police pour signaler une disparition d'extraterrestre. Ils pourront sans doute vous aider.

Quelles étaient ces chances que cette astuce marche ? Peut-être une chance sur un million, voire pire. Ça ne marcherait jamais, ce n'était même pas fait pour marcher. Il fallait que l'homme soit d'une stupidité à en défier tous les records pour gober une réplique pareille, ce qui de fait n'était pas possible il était le commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke, pour être à cette place il était forcément un homme intelligent. Naruto s'apprêta donc à faire surgir un kunai dans sa main, prêt au combat.

\- Hmm, bizarre… On m'avait assuré qu'elle serait à cette adresse, mais peut-être que je me serai trompé…

Naruto resta bouche-bée. « _Il est con !_ » Même lui ne croyait pas à ce qu'il avait dit, alors comment ce type avait-il pu ne pas voir l'entourloupe encore plus massive que l'était un éléphant dans un couloir ? C'était lui le commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke ? Zastin fit mine de réfléchir, sa main saisissant son menton alors qu'il repensa activement à ses options actuelles. Naruto le regarda avec scepticisme, essayant de calculer la connerie sans nom du Devilukien. L'expression de Zastin changea, la détermination recouvrant alors son visage, aussi regarda-t-il Naruto avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bien ! Tu as raison terrien, je vais suivre tes astucieux conseils et me rendre au poste de police le plus proche pour lancer un avis de recherche. Merci pour ton aide !

Naruto acquiesça lentement, pas encore convaincu de la tournure des évènements. Mais quand le commandant Devilukien s'en retourna vers les escaliers de l'immeuble et qu'il quitta tranquillement la zone, Naruto comprit enfin. Là, Zastin avait sonné à sa porte en particulier donc il savait que Lala était ici, à cet endroit précisément – on avait certainement dû lui dire, mais il avait fallu simplement qu'il lui dise le contraire pour le convaincre de partir… Ce Zastin était un idiot. Le pire idiot qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ne fallait pas avoir un QI de deux-cent comme Shikamaru pour se rendre compte de son baratin évident. Il avait presque de la peine pour lui et pour l'avoir mené en bourrique. Mais au moins, ça lui permettrait de se reposer un peu avant que lui ou un autre énergumène revienne. Et calmement, l'air neutre, Naruto referma la porte.

Croisant les bras, il observa son couloir en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. La situation dans laquelle il était empêtré était embarrassante et il s'en était fallu de très peu si ce Zastin n'avait pas été naïf, il n'aurait pas pu éviter le combat, et en pleine journée, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps pour que la couverture qu'il avait passé des mois à construire saute. Sans compter qu'il venait à peine de finir de réparer son appartement et il ne doutait même pas du fait que Zastin soit aussi fort – si ce n'était pas plus – que ses deux acolytes venus la veille. Et il ne donnait pas cher de son appartement s'il commençait à se battre avec des extraterrestres ici.

Il revint ensuite dans sa cuisine, constatant que Lala se trouvait toujours à sa place. Elle mangeait toujours joyeusement, comme si elle n'était pas poursuivie par ce qui semblait être la famille royale de Deviluke elle-même. Qu'est-ce que représentait Deviluke de toute façon ? Mince, il avait tellement de question et aucune réponse, et s'il y avait une chose que Naruto détestait, c'était bien d'être largué comme il l'était à l'instant même. Il reprit néanmoins sa place à table et se versa un bol de céréale, quoique nerveux et frustré, et se remit à manger pour éviter de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur naissante. Parce qu'il était trop galant pour mal traiter une fille qui en plus était invitée, même si c'était une source d'ennui. Lala posa son bol sur la table et le regarda curieusement.

\- Alors, c'était quoi ? questionna-t-elle innocemment.

\- C'était la porte, répondit sèchement Naruto.

Il regretta aussitôt le ton sec qu'il avait pris, même si Lala ne semblait pas l'avoir noté. C'était quand même dur d'ignorer son agacement.

\- Désolé, reprit-il un peu plus calme. « Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et le matin, ça me réussit jamais. La sonnerie indique que tu as un invité à ta porte. »

\- Ha d'accord ! répondit Lala d'un air éclairé. « Je n'ai pas ça chez moi, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment de porte. Ce sont des serviteurs et des soldats qui viennent annoncer les invités au palais ! »

Naruto acquiesça en buvant le lait de son bol, avant de le reposer vide sur la table et de s'essuyer d'un revers de la main.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, en parlant de chez toi, il faudrait que… tu… commença Naruto avant de lentement s'arrêter en fixant Lala sans y croire. « Attends… S-Serviteur ? Soldat ? P-Palais ? Qui es-tu exactement !? »

Il avait peur de comprendre. Parce qu'il pensait comprendre… Et franchement, il commençait vraiment à détester son cerveau et ses capacités de déduction en ce moment.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas précisé qui j'étais ! réalisa Lala dans un claquement de doigt. « Je suis Lala Satalin Deviluke, et je suis la princesse héritière de Deviluke ! »

Oh non. Il aurait préféré se tromper. Il aurait vraiment préféré se tromper, mais il fallait qu'il ait raison. Et comme son cerveau et sa foutue matière grise semblaient si bien marcher, pourquoi ne pas continuer à déduire des hypothèses justes ? Il avait sévèrement tabassé les gardes du corps de la princesse héritière de la planète Deviluke et les avait chassés sous peine de pires sévices, pour ensuite induire en erreur le commandant de la garde royale qui était sans doute venu en renfort de ses hommes. Ce qui faisait qu'il venait passer du gentil sauveur de filles en détresse au vil ravisseur de princesse intergalactique. Naruto claqua aussitôt sa tête contre la table dans un « tablepalm » efficace à en faire pâlir un Raikage. « … _Aie._ » pensa-t-il, des larmes viriles lui montant aux yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te cherchent ? Non, plus simple. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches pour commencer ?

Lala fronça les sourcils à la question, se réinstallant droit sur sa chaise mais clairement mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai fugué.

Naruto ne souhaita pas répondre, préférant l'enjoindre de continuer par un regard acerbe. Pourquoi diable une princesse qui avait un palais, des serviteurs, des soldats et des gardes du corps voulait fuguer ? Lala ne ressemblait pas à une princesse capricieuse et imbue d'elle-même comme avait pu l'être Koyuki Kazahana à une époque, donc ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Mon père veut absolument me marier et avoir un successeur, mais je suis fatiguée d'être obligée de rencontre de futurs prétendants chaque jour. On ne me voit que comme l'héritière de Deviluke et pas comme Lala et c'est vraiment nul. J'en avais assez, alors je me suis enfuie.

En fait, ça avait du sens.

Il comprenait même parfaitement ce genre de condition, être vu comme quelque chose que l'on ne voulait pas être. Konohamaru s'ennuyait d'être vu comme le petit-fils du troisième Hokage, les gens l'appelaient systématiquement le « vénérable petit-fils » et le voyait comme tel, jamais comme Konohamaru. Vivre dans l'ombre d'une réputation, dans l'ombre d'une personne… Ou dans l'ombre d'un monstre. Oh oui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette condition. Cette sensation de vertige et ce mal de tête… Non. Ça c'était son « tablepalm » dévastateur. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu l'idée de se frapper la face contre la table ? Il se tint maladroitement le front en grimaçant, se sentant complètement idiot.

\- D'accord, marmonna-t-il en retenant ses larmes viriles et en cachant la marque rouge sur son front, avant de reprendre avec plus d'assurance. « Je peux comprendre ça. »

Il se leva ensuite et levant le pouce de sa main libre tout en prenant une pose cool, il adressa un sourire à Lala.

\- Je trouve ça dégueulasse de forcer une fille à se marier, surtout pour des raisons politiques ! Alors tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux Lala, je m'occuperais de botter le cul de ces crétins qui pensent pouvoir te ramener de force chez toi. On ne te forcera pas à te marier si tu ne le veux pas, en tout cas pas sur cette planète, et certainement pas sous mon toit.

Il fit un grand sourire fier et essaya d'avoir l'air charismatique. En temps normal, et devant quelqu'un de normal, il n'aurait pas pu paraître plus pathétique et ridicule qu'il ne le fut à cet instant, avec la figure à moitié rouge sous l'impact contre sa table, le pouce levé et avec ce sourire stupide étirant son visage.

… Mais Lala n'était pas vraiment une fille normale.

\- Merci Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le prit dans un câlin pour le moins… étouffant. Parce qu'il n'eut aucun moyen de respirer, sa tête coincée entre les deux seins imposants de la jolie princesse, et que le « Lala ! Lâche-moi par pitié, j'étouffe ! » qu'il poussa fut compris par la jeune fille comme un « Hnn Hnng Hnn Hmmmpf » peu alarmant. Et ce fut seulement quand il se mit à remuer et tituber que sa tortionnaire improvisée se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Lala le libéra de son étreinte, elle constata avec étonnement que le visage du garçon était passé du rouge au bleu pour une étrange raison.

Qui pouvait imaginer qu'une paire de sein pouvait être aussi dangereuse ? Pas elle, visiblement.

* * *

 _Dix heures plus tard._

\- Yahoo !

Le cri de Lala retentit dans la pièce à peine ponctuée de silence, faisant sourire Naruto. Si ce n'était pas sa voix cristalline, c'était la sienne qui retentissait dans une complainte ou un cri de victoire. Le reste du temps, des sons de combats, d'explosion ainsi que d'autre cri résonnaient dans la salle, des coups de poings, des musiques de rock et surtout, les clics déchaînés de leurs doigts sur deux manettes de jeu vidéo. Le regard concentré et fixant l'écran de télévision de son salon, Lala s'excita, sa queue remuant de droite à gauche ponctuellement, accompagnant ses sursauts.

\- Haaa ! Prends ça ! Et ça ! lança-t-elle avec énergie, enchaînant un combo dévastateur.

Naruto avait eu raison de ne pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui. C'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ça. Mais là encore, pas étonnant quand on avait une fille aussi imprévisible que Lala, car il avait suffi de sortir sa PlayStation III pour capter son attention immédiatement. Au moins avec elle, il avait très certainement la preuve que les filles pouvaient aimer les jeux vidéo. Et les jeux vidéo de combat à cela, tel que Street Fighter IV, sur lequel ils jouaient actuellement. Naruto ne jouait pas souvent à la console, mais quand il jouait, il pouvait passer des heures dessus. Et Street Fighter IV restait l'un de ses passe-temps favori sur la console. Alors pouvoir traîner et jouer toute la journée dessus avec une fille à la place d'aller au lycée et d'écouter du matin au soir des leçons toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres ? C'était une occasion immanquable.

\- Merde ! Je ne perdrais pas ! Non ! Ryū, enfoiré ! Relève-toi !

Même s'il ne faisait que perdre.

\- Yatta ! J'ai gagné, Naruto !

Naruto grogna à la déclaration de Lala, observant blasé son personnage choir une énième fois au sol. Comment était-ce possible qu'une fille qui n'avait jamais joué ni à la PlayStation III ni à Street Fighter puisse systématiquement le battre à plate couture ? Le fait qu'elle le battait en plus avec les personnages les plus nuls du jeu n'aidait pas à épargner son égo déjà meurtri. Tournant la tête sur la gauche, il la regarda avec agacement. Cette dernière chantonnait quelques notes avec son éternel sourire, les yeux clos dans le bonheur et sa queue dansant au rythme de ses notes, sans vraiment remarquer que l'Uzumaki était en train de creuser un trou dans son corps avec son regard. Peke, qu'elle portait, regardait l'écran allumé de façon tout à fait neutre. « Bravo Lala-sama, vous avez gagné. » prononça-t-il depuis le chapeau, énervant Naruto d'autant plus. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois que le robot avait prononcé cette phrase depuis l'après-midi.

De toute façon, Naruto commençait à en avoir marre. Ils avaient été assis devant la console toute la journée et il faisait une overdose. Un peu plus et il allait devenir fou. Il posa sa manette devant lui et s'étira, ayant légèrement mal au dos d'être resté dans la même position depuis trop longtemps. Il se leva sous le regard curieux de Lala.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café, marmonna Naruto avant de tourner son attention vers la princesse aux cheveux roses. « Tu en veux un ? »

\- C'est quoi un café ? Ça se mange ?

La réponse innocente de la jeune fille manqua de le faire rire. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas originaire de cette planète. Si elle ne savait pas ce qu'était du jus d'orange, c'était presque attendu qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'était du café.

\- Ca ne se mange pas, ça se boit. C'est une boisson chaude.

\- Mais j'ai faim moi… répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

Naruto soupira, à peine étonné par sa réponse. Mais comme il était vingt-et-une heures passé et qu'il avait été assis devant l'écran depuis le matin à grignoter quelques trucs, il était normal que la princesse ait faim. À bien y penser, lui aussi. Quelques rāmens ne seraient pas de refus. Acquiesçant et posant ses bras à ses hanches, Naruto l'enquit de ce qu'elle voulait. « Alors, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais dis toujours. » Lala fit un grand sourire, se redressant dans un saut, toute excitée à l'idée de manger quelque chose de consistant.

\- Je voudrais du sanglier hurleur géant, avec de la sauce obscure de la planète Néante ! C'est un des plats que je préfère !

Naruto la regarda incrédule.

\- J'ai pas de ça chez moi…

Lala calma tout de suite son excitation, légèrement perturbée par la réponse.

\- Et de la viande de géant carnassier de la planète Memorze ?

\- Non plus.

A l'entente de la réponse neutre de l'Uzumaki, Lala fronça les sourcils dans une petite moue déçue. Naruto supposa qu'étant une princesse, elle ne devait pas être habituée à ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Comment était-on supposé avoir ce genre de nourriture sur Terre ? Du sanglier hurleur géant ? De la viande de géant carnassier ? Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Il n'avait même aucune idée de ce qu'était de la sauce obscure, et à dire vrai, il ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de le découvrir vu comment ça sonnait à l'oreille.

\- Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire, Lala haussant un sourcil. « Je vais simplement faire chauffer des rāmens, ça suffira pour ce soir. »

\- Des rāmens ? C'est quoi, des rāmens ?

\- C'est la meilleure nourriture sur la planète Terre ! lança Naruto en acquiesçant fièrement à ses propres mots, croisant les bras pour ajouter à l'effet.

Le regard neutre, mais avec une lueur inquisitrice, Lala le fixa. Elle pesa le pour et le contre dans un débat silencieux mais finit par faire un grand sourire, finalement convaincue par la réponse de l'Uzumaki. « D'accord ! Je te fais confiance Naruto, gouttons ces fameux rāmens ! » Satisfait de la décision de Lala, Naruto s'en alla vers la cuisine, la laissant dans le salon. N'ayant rien à faire d'autre, Lala se rassit sur le sol et reprit sa manette, relança la PlayStation III et se remettant à jouer. Après tout, quitte à attendre, autant profiter des jeux vidéo terriens, qui selon elle, n'avaient rien à envier aux jeux vidéo des autres planètes.

\- Hey Naruto ! l'appela Lala depuis le salon. « Les jeux vidéo terriens sont vraiment sympas ! »

Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Ils n'en faisaient pas des comme ça à Konoha.

Le silence revint rapidement, uniquement troublé par le four à microondes de la cuisine et ponctuellement par Lala, occupée à jouer et à exécuter des Hadoken à tout va. Naruto l'imaginait déjà, gigotant sur sa manette, à pousser des petits cris et des « Tatatata ! » pour accompagner ses combos. Et c'était en sachant qu'elle avait seize ans tout comme lui. Une vraie gamine. Pendant ce temps-là, il se concentra à préparer deux bols de rāmens et de remplir la cafetière pour lui et son invitée. À défaut d'autre chose, il s'approcha de son évier et se mit à laver la vaisselle du matin.

Aujourd'hui avait été une drôle de journée. Lala l'avait ridiculisé sur l'un de ses jeux favoris, mais malgré tout il s'était plutôt bien amusé. Ça changeait de ces derniers mois de normalité absolue et de sa solitude latente. Dans les faits, il avait également été seul à Konoha, il vivait seul et n'avait pas de famille. Il avait appris à se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il avait sa vie de ninja, ses objectifs, ses amis et son maître pour pimenter son quotidien. Il avait tout perdu en arrivant dans ce monde et n'avait jamais eu le temps de vraiment se poser et de profiter de la vie, comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, devant sa console, à s'amuser avec Lala. Il se surprit à sourire, l'étrange princesse ayant fait en moins d'un jour ce que personne n'avait fait depuis des mois : égayer son cœur solitaire. Et ça lui faisait reconsidérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ses positions actuelles. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal finalement, de s'amuser un peu avec les autres de temps en temps plutôt que constamment penser au passé et à une solution pour revenir chez lui.

Chantonnant distraitement, Lala continua à s'amuser sur la console, enchaînant parties sur parties sans vraiment s'intéresser à sa situation. Elle se plaisait ici, avec Naruto, et c'était l'essentiel pour elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à être soucieuse de ce qui l'entourait, et c'était mille fois mieux d'être ici sur Terre à jouer aux jeux vidéo qu'être sur Deviluke, à passer son temps au palais royal, à rencontrer prétendant sur prétendant. Ils étaient tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se marier à l'un d'eux, « le plus prometteur » selon les dires de son père, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être héritière, elle voulait juste être Lala, se faire des amis et s'amuser. Et si elle devait se marier, elle préférait le faire avec un garçon qu'elle aimait plutôt qu'un éventuel noble capricieux qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour commencer.

\- Naruto est vraiment gentil, tu ne trouves pas, Peke ? questionna Lala, tout sourire, à l'attention de son robot.

\- Lala-sama… prononça Peke neutre. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, non pas par choix, mais parce qu'une sonnerie provenant de l'entrée retentit dans le couloir, signalant que Naruto recevait un visiteur. Le regard de Lala s'illumina et elle se redressa dans l'excitation. « Je m'en occupe ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement alors que Naruto acquiesça en écoutant à moitié, toujours dans ses pensées. L'idée qu'une fille qui vivait temporairement chez lui aille accueillir un visiteur et ouvrir la porte comme si elle était sa copine était une idée amusante et nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise en écarquillant les yeux dans la surprise que Lala allait ouvrir la porte à un prétendu visiteur, la nuit tombée. « NON LALA ATTENDS ! »

Son cri sortit trop tardivement, n'atteignant personne. Lala était déjà à l'entrée, pour le pire à venir.

\- Yaa ! salua-t-elle d'une voix chantante, ouvrant grand la porte d'entrée pour accueillir la personne qui venait visiter son hôte.

Elle n'eut comme réponse que le silence, ce qui la força à ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait plissé dans un sourire niais. Sur sa tête, le regard de Peke s'affola tandis que derrière elle, Naruto déboula dans le couloir depuis le salon, trébuchant presque dans la panique. Le regard de Lala changea aussitôt de la curiosité à un immense agacement comme elle reconnut la personne lui faisant face. « _Merde…_ » pensa Naruto derrière, grimaçant en voyant les ennuis venir. Car malgré ses prières, Lala avait ouvert la porte à la seule personne qui pouvait éventuellement venir – ou revenir – le voir à une heure si tardive.

\- P-Princesse… !?

\- Ewww Zastin ! siffla-t-elle dans le dégoût, fermant les yeux dans la négation et claquant la porte si fort qu'une fissure se forma dans le cadre de l'entrée.

Bien entendu, ce que Naruto craignait arriva, et aussitôt la porte fut-elle refermé qu'elle fut défoncée, s'affaissant en biais sur le côté, brisée en deux sous un violent coup de pied de l'homme que Naruto ne voulait absolument pas revoir. Parce que Zastin était évidemment de retour, et pas très content s'il en jugeait l'expression mitigée, mix de surprise et de rage, peinte sur son visage. Lala recula et vint à son niveau tandis que Zastin entra dans l'appartement, enjambant la porte brisée, furieux et fulminant clairement de colère à l'idée d'avoir été stupidement mené en bateau par un humain. Naruto quant à lui était désolé pour une toute autre raison. « _Ma porte…_ »

\- Princesse ! s'écria Zastin, interpellant cette dernière, qui recula à nouveau d'un pas, clairement rebutée.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens Zastin ! vociféra Lala sans attendre. « Va-t'en ! »

Naruto serra son poing, sérieusement énervé en voyant l'état de sa porte et le commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke totalement s'en moquer. Ces extraterrestres se pensaient tout permis ! Entrer chez un ninja sans autorisation, faire des trous dans les murs de son appartement, briser sa porte… Dans son monde, on risquait sa vie pour bien moins que ça !

\- Merde ! tonna-t-il avec hargne. « Il va falloir me rembourser ma porte et mes murs parce que j'en ai marre de raquer, dattebayo ! »

À l'entente de la voix de Naruto et à sa vue, l'attention de Zastin se détourna entièrement de Lala pour se concentrer sur le jeune ninja de Konoha. La rage qui était peinte sur son visage s'accentua, comme si c'était possible. Serrant le poing de sa main droite de la même manière que sa tempe gauche convulsa, Zastin le pointa rageusement du doigt.

\- TOI ! Tu m'as menti ! s'écria le Devilukien dans un grognement, dévisageant le jeune terrien avec un regard qui l'aurait tué sur le champ si cela avait été possible. « Je me suis perdu sur cette planète ! J'ai été arrêté par la police et amené dans un asile ! J'ai même été pourchassé et mordu par un chien ! Te rends-tu seulement compte ? As-tu seulement idée du genre de crime que tu viens de commettre !? »

\- Non ! rétorqua Naruto au quart de tour. « Et j'en ai rien à branler ! Qui va payer pour ma porte ?! »

La réponse véhémente de Naruto perturba Zastin, pris au dépourvu par le fait qu'un terrien se fichait éperdument des conséquences de ses prétendus crimes. Quand il réalisa vraiment, cela ne fit que le mettre en rogne encore plus, son visage se colorant de rouge sous l'indignation.

\- Comment oses-tu ignorer les conséquences de tes crimes, terrien !? Tu as menti au commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke et tu as kidnappé et séquestré chez toi la princesse héritière de l'Empire Galactique ! C'est l'un des crimes les plus graves de la galaxie ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense !?

\- Que je n'ai rien fait de tout ça ! répliqua Naruto tout en faisant un revers de la main. « Lala est apparue chez moi avec un gadget et j'ai juste corrigé les deux types qui la suivaient ! »

Zastin sursauta de surprise à cette révélation.

\- Alors c'était toi que Maul et Smutts mentionnaient ?! s'exclama le Devilukien, ayant peine à le croire.

\- Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas être violents avec Lala devant moi, ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient ! Du reste, j'ai juste aidé Lala, qui cherchait un endroit où dormir. Je n'ai kidnappé et séquestré personne !

Dès lors, le silence retomba, la tension se dissipant drastiquement à la déclaration irritée de Naruto. Lala regardait calmement la scène sans rien dire. Les deux hommes quant à eux se fixèrent sans ciller, implacables dans leur détermination, Zastin voulant démasquer à tout prix les intentions viles du terrien, et Naruto voulant des excuses pour les accusations calomnieuses du Devilukien et un remboursement pour les dégâts occasionnés à son appartement. Si cela continuait comme ça, les voisins allaient se plaindre – si ce n'était pas déjà fait – et il finirait expulsé. Ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. La résolution de Zastin commença à faiblir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le garçon blond restait insensible à l'aura de puissance qu'il émettait et au regard tueur qu'il lui donnait plus surprenant encore, il le lui rendait avec autant d'intensité, aussi fou pouvait être l'idée. Qui dans la galaxie osait défier du regard le commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke ? Et comment un simple humain pouvait avoir la constitution nécessaire pour supporter son aura ?

La sincérité dans le regard du jeune garçon le troubla d'autant plus que ne le fut sa capacité à lui résister mentalement. Soit ce dernier disait vrai et les accusations portées contre lui étaient fausses, soit il était un excellent menteur. Dans le second cas, il était assez fort pour assumer une confrontation, ce qui força Zastin à revoir ses options. Si la Princesse était en danger, il devait en avoir le cœur net, et dans un tel cas, il était prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger car tel était son devoir. Il regarda ainsi Lala, qui les observait curieusement, presque comme si aucune menace n'était présente en dépit des risques.

\- Lala-sama, ce terrien dit-il vrai ? Êtes-vous là de votre plein gré et vous a-t-il hébergé ?

\- Hai ! acquiesça-t-elle simplement dans un sourire, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et joignant ses mains dans son dos.

\- A-Alors vous n'êtes pas en danger… ? Cet homme ne vous a pas kidnappé ? Ni séquestré ou torturé pour de machiavéliques raisons ?

\- Bien sûr que non imbécile ! grogna Naruto en arguant d'un pas, pointant un poing dans sa direction. « Pourquoi voudrais-je faire un truc pareil à Lala ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au Japon et que j'ai les cheveux blond que je suis un voyou, bordel ! Je ne séquestre et je ne torture pas les filles chez moi ! »

\- C'est vrai ! soutint Lala d'une voix concernée, venant se tenir juste à côté de Naruto. « Naruto est très gentil et nous avons joué à la PlayStation III ensemble ! »

L'intervention de Lala en la faveur du terrien força dès lors Zastin à reconsidérer diamétralement les accusations qu'il avait à son encontre et à les oublier. Abandonnant avec réticence toute hostilité dans la posture et croisant les bras, le garde royal se mit à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une PlayStation III mais visiblement, la princesse Lala semblait heureuse et épanouie, ce qui plaida en faveur du garçon. Sauf si c'était quelque chose de pervers et odieux, auquel cas même s'il disposait du soutien de la princesse, Zastin serait sans pitié contre le garçon. « Hmmm… »

Les rapports de Deviluke sur l'espèce humaine rapportaient que les individus de cette espèce primitive étaient très faibles et sans atouts physiques particuliers. Si ce Naruto avait réussi à battre Maul et Smutts à plate couture, même s'il avait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, alors il disposait d'une force qu'un humain normal n'était pas censé avoir car aucun humain normal ne pouvait battre deux Devilukiens en pleine possession de leurs moyens. « _Un hybride peut-être ? Non, peu probable. Il a l'air tout à fait humain._ » pensa Zastin en observant Naruto. Bon, peu importait.

\- Ta confrontation avec mes hommes semble être un malentendu de ce que j'en conclu, terrien. Très bien, j'abandonne mes accusations contre toi ! annonça-t-il solennellement, avant de reprendre sans attendre. « Lala-sama, maintenant que la situation est régularisée, rentrez avec moi sur Deviluke ! »

Si Lala s'était réjouie de l'annonce de Zastin la seconde précédente, elle fronça les sourcils à sa seconde déclaration. « _Situation régularisée ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et ma porte ?_ » pensa Naruto avec frustration, ruminant ses pensées en fixant sa porte brisée et maudissant l'idiotie du Devilukien. Et d'ailleurs, si le Devilukien avait cru un seul instant que tout était dans l'ordre, la réaction de Lala brisa ses espoirs.

\- Jamais ! railla-t-elle en tirant une grimace provocatrice. « Je veux pas revenir ! Et j'ai une bonne raison en plus ! »

Naruto regarda Lala, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Il put également constater l'air tout à fait sérieux et impliqué sur le visage de la jeune fille, tout comme lorsqu'elle avait mentionné être poursuivie la veille et lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé avoir fugué de chez elle pour échapper au mariage arrangé. Il se reconcentra sur Zastin, qui fixait Lala dans le doute.

\- Quelle est cette raison ?

Lala s'avança d'un pas déterminé, déglutissant et rougissant légèrement, avant de pointer Naruto du doigt. Ce dernier pâlit automatiquement au geste. « _Oh non Lala… Ne me dis pas que… !_ » Il ne put même pas finir sa pensée.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme ! Naruto est le plus gentil garçon qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Alors je vais me marier avec lui et vivre sur Terre !

\- L-Lala ! s'écria Naruto dans la stupéfaction, n'arrivant même pas à y croire.

Elle se servait de lui ! Alors bien sûr, il comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier à un inconnu, à des garçons nobles qui devaient soit la convoiter pour le pouvoir ou pour son corps voluptueux, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à l'impliquer à ce point pour échapper à ses devoirs de princesse. Ne pouvait-elle pas penser à autre chose ? Non pas qu'il se plaignait dans l'idée d'être fiancé pour de faux à une aussi charmante jeune fille car sa présence était plutôt rafraichissante et le sortait du cadre monotone de sa vie au Japon, mais dans les faits, elle faisait empirer sa situation. La Terre allait vraiment finir par essuyer une invasion extraterrestre à ce point-là !

C'était tout simplement trop gros et trop puéril pour que quiconque de sensé croit à cette excuse.

\- Je vois, répondit solennellement Zastin en hochant la tête dans la compréhension.

« _Il y a cru…_ » pensa Naruto. Il fixa l'homme dans la perplexité, ne comprenant pas une seule seconde comment le garde avait pu gober l'excuse de Lala. Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer ! « _Il est vraiment con !_ »

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous restiez chez ce terrien, continua Zastin d'un air pensif.

\- Exactement ! enchaîna Lala en posant une main sur son cœur et en essayant de convaincre Zastin par la force dans le ton de sa voix. « Maintenant que tu es au courant, retourne le dire à mon père ! Je ne reviendrais jamais sur Deviluke pour rencontrer des prétendants ! »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était trop soudain et il se rendait compte qu'il était en train d'être impliqué dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Un mariage ? Des prétendants ? Deviluke ? Ça commençait à devenir trop pour lui. Ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait fait qu'aider une fille, il n'avait pas à assumer une charge qui pouvait lui coûter plus que quelques dépenses ou une expulsion de son appartement. Et à la vue de l'expression sur le visage de Zastin, il était évident que l'homme n'allait pas le prendre bien. Naruto s'avança et se tourna vers Lala, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'intervenir lorsque la voix grave et froide de Zastin résonna dans le couloir.

\- Non. Ça ne marchera pas.

L'expression de plus en plus sombre sur le visage de Zastin n'augura rien de bon, Naruto le sut immédiatement. Il n'avait que trop vu ce genre d'expression dans son monde d'origine. Le genre d'expression qu'un guerrier prenait juste avant le combat. Naruto tendit ses muscles, prêt à tout mouvement hostile. Lala à sa gauche fixa Zastin avec une lueur de défi, bien loin d'imaginer la réalité naissante et ne lisant qu'à peine l'atmosphère dangereuse commençant à englober le couloir. Naruto jura silencieusement, regrettant la bravade de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Princesse Lala, vous ne comprenez pas la situation, statua sombrement Zastin, la partie supérieure de son visage disparaissant dans l'ombre de ses cheveux. « En tant que Commandant de la Garde Royale, j'ai reçu l'ordre du Roi de Deviluke de vous ramener au palais royal quel qu'en soit le coût. Je ne pourrais jamais me présenter à nouveau devant lui si je revenais en ayant rompu mon serment, et si je revenais pour lui annoncer vos fiançailles avec un vulgaire terrien… Il me tuerait. »

Le silence revint, Naruto fixant avec méfiance le Devilukien menaçant. Lala se risqua à déglutir, ne perdant pas sa lueur de défi mais présentant certainement des signes d'intimidation devant l'aura qu'émettait Zastin.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

\- Votre mariage avec un humain sans valeur, alors que vous êtes la princesse héritière de l'Empire de Deviluke, la future reine de la galaxie, risquerait la stabilité déjà vacillante de la Voie Lactée. S'il vous plait, n'intervenez pas, Lala-sama.

La seconde suivante, Naruto se baissa, esquivant de justesse un coup qui lui aurait couté à coup sûr la vie. Au-dessus de lui, un rayon laser vert sillonna l'air, tranchant d'un passage net tout ce qui se trouva derrière : les meubles, les cadres sur les murs, les murs eux-mêmes. Naruto sentit une mèche de cheveux se détacher de sa tignasse, prise dans la tranche et réduite à néant. Il sentit le souffle chaud et le vrombissement énergétique d'un objet inconnu passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête, manquant de le décapiter de façon claire et nette. L'appel d'air naissant suite au coup dévastateur provoqua un souffle bruyant d'air frais, faisant voler les cheveux des trois occupants du couloir et s'envoler tous les petits objets environnants, les quelques cadres encore cloués sur les murs cédant sous la force du vent. Lala, étonnée par l'action subite, tint fortement son chapeau sur sa tête et observa sur sa droite son hôte encore accroupi et choqué.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'adrénaline ayant surgi à plein débit dans ses veines, Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front au même rythme qu'un frisson de sueur froide se répandit dans son dos. Ce fut dans un second réflexe incroyable qu'il s'éjecta en arrière dans un bond, esquivant un second coup encore plus dévastateur de cette même attaque laser. L'emplacement où il se trouvait auparavant explosa, formant un trou béant dans le sol et donnant vue sur l'étage inférieur. Juste à côté, Lala se pencha et prit davantage appui au sol. Eloigné à distance sécuritaire de Zastin, Naruto releva le visage dans une grimace colérique, posant fermement la vue sur la source de ce qui l'avait attaqué sans crier gare. Le constat l'étonna d'autant plus et le plongea dans un état d'appréhension qu'il n'avait pas souvent éprouvé dans le passé.

Son nouvel adversaire se tenait là, en garde face à lui, et brandissait une arme que Naruto n'avait jamais vu dans ce monde. La lame étincelante d'énergie, longue et acérée, libérant ce vrombissement énergétique si particulier, Zastin pointait dans sa direction un véritable sabre laser. Et un sabre laser dont il pouvait contrôler l'allongement, si Naruto en jugeait la profonde entaille qui séparait désormais le couloir en deux parties. Les yeux brillants dans la sauvagerie, le bras lent et la posture lourde, Zastin redressa sa garde. Naruto déglutit, sachant que cette fois, ce serait un combat sérieux. Il avait piégé Maul et Smutts et avait profité de la surprise provoquée par sa force pour les battre Zastin ne se laisserait pas impressionner et il était sans nul doute beaucoup plus fort que ses deux subordonnés. En un regard, le jeune ninja le sut sans mal : s'il faisait un mauvais pas, s'il ne se trompait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il y laisserait la vie, parce que Zastin était déterminé à la lui prendre.

\- Montre-moi, ningen, si tu es digne de la main de la princesse héritière de Deviluke…

La voix du Devilukien sonna profonde et dangereuse. « _Trop dangereuse !_ » Naruto sauta sur le côté, dans le couloir, évitant un coup vertical démesurément rapide et puissant, qui trancha littéralement l'appartement en deux. L'épée laser verte de Zastin libéra dans la prolongation du mouvement une onde de choc qui passa à travers le plafond et qui coupa le béton du toit de l'immeuble comme du beurre. Une ouverture béante de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur ouvrit son appartement jusqu'au fond et l'immeuble en deux, laissant apparaître le ciel étoilé de la nuit et la ville éteinte. Serrant les dents dans le choc, Naruto observa les dégâts occasionnés par l'attaque, remerciant ses réflexes inouïs d'avoir évité la taillade. Ce fut avec ces mêmes réflexes qu'il se plaqua au sol, à plat ventre contre la moquette, lorsqu'une onde de choc énergique passa au-dessus de lui et balaya tout ce qu'il y avait au-dessus d'un coup. Les murs s'écroulèrent, les meubles volèrent en morceau et l'appartement partit en poussière dans une immense explosion.

Un épais écran de fumée émanant des débris en flamme recouvrit la surface désormais totalement aplanie de l'appartement, Zastin marchant à travers les décombres fumantes avec ce même regard démoniaque, à la recherche de son adversaire ou de sa victime. Caché dans l'écran de fumée et de poussière, accroupi derrière un tas de débris, Naruto fit le deuil immédiat de son logement, bouleversé par la démonstration de force de son adversaire et par les dégâts qu'il avait occasionné en trois coups d'épée. Seulement trois coups. Il entendit les pas lourds du garde royal et les cliquetis de son armure lourde, quelque part dans la fumée, le ramenant tout de suite à la réalité du combat. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver à ce point aussi vite ? Naruto tendit ses muscles dès lors qu'il perdit la perception des pas du Devilukien et que le silence s'installa. Il eut bien raison de canaliser le chakra dans la plante de ses pieds et de bondir haut dans les airs puisque sa cachette improvisée partit en poussière une seconde après d'un coup d'épée.

Emergeant de la fumée telle une fusée, Naruto vola à travers l'air libre de la nuit, atterrissant sur le toit d'une maison avoisinante. L'explosion de l'appartement causée par Zastin et la fumée noire émanant des débris et des flammes réveilla tout le quartier et plongea les habitants du complexe résidentiel dans la panique. Les maisons s'allumèrent les unes après les autres, les habitants du quartier attirés par l'explosion. Au bord du vide, insensible à la chaleur du brasier ou à la réaction des riverains, Zastin le fixa avec apathie, ses yeux brillant dans l'ombre. Naruto maudit sa malchance et calcula ses options. S'il se risquait à un combat dans la zone, ils allaient faire des blessés et ils allaient attirer les autorités. Si le gouvernement prenait conscience de ce qu'il se passait ici, c'était une évidence pour Naruto que l'armée serait envoyée. Son choix fut vite très vite fait. Il se retourna et se replia sans attendre.

\- Tch ! Tu n'iras pas loin, ningen ! Tu me prouveras ta valeur ou tu périras ! maugréa Zastin en bondissant avec force sur le toit où s'était trouvé Naruto juste avant.

Son poids fit s'affaisser la toiture de tuile sous ses pieds, lui arrachant un grognement, avant qu'il ne s'élance à son tour à la poursuite de Naruto, parcourant les toits sans se soucier des quelques personnes qui l'aperçurent l'épée laser au poignet.

Haut dans les airs, le cœur partagé entre doute et caprice, Lala observa les deux combattants s'éloigner. Les petites ailes de chauve-souris qui sortaient du chapeau de sa tenue s'étaient allongées d'au moins dix fois leur taille initiale, dépassant Lala en taille d'une vingtaine de centimètre et lui permettant de voler. Sur sa tête, les yeux de Peke tourbillonnaient dans l'anxiété, s'accordant sur les sentiments indécis de sa maîtresse. Car Lala ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Zastin réagirait aussi mal et attaquerait Naruto, brisant intégralement ses plans de prolonger son séjour sur Terre sans occasionner plus de problèmes. Mais le garde royal s'était mis en tête de tester Naruto… Et même s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial autour de ce garçon terrien, la princesse de Deviluke craignait pour sa vie. Car Zastin était l'un des meilleurs combattants de l'armée de Deviluke.

\- Que faisons-nous, Lala-sama ? Devons-nous les suivre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Peke… répondit Lala avec hésitation, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se décider. « Suivons-les ! »

Zastin était trop dangereux, même si Naruto était fort. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire et laisser Naruto en danger. Pas si elle pouvait aider d'une quelconque façon. C'était un garçon très gentil et c'était son ami. L'instant suivant, Lala s'envola dans la nuit, dans la direction où Zastin et Naruto avaient disparu : vers les complexes et les dépôts ferroviaires abandonnés de la gare Sainan.

À plus d'un kilomètre de là, Naruto continuait à courir agilement sur les toits, veillant à ne pas être repéré par qui que ce soit et se dirigeant toujours plus à l'est, à l'orée de la ville. L'ancienne zone industrielle de Sainan et le complexe ferroviaire abandonné de la gare est étaient déserté de toute vie depuis des années. Tout ce qu'il y avait là-bas, c'était des ruines d'usines, des vieux chantiers à l'abandon et des voies ferrées garnies de vieux wagons mis à la casse. Il était sûr qu'une fois là-bas, personne ne serait impliqué dans le combat qui allait y avoir lieu. C'était la meilleur option pour ne pas être reconnu par quiconque et ne pas avertir les forces de polices. Encore fallait-il qu'il y arrive, car ce n'était pas tout prêt, et Zastin le suivait à la trace. Concentré, Naruto s'occupa ainsi de progresser du mieux qu'il put sur les toits et de maintenir la distance qu'il avait avec son poursuivant.

Lui tourner le dos dans un repli stratégique était extrêmement dangereux, mais il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il se retrouvait de la sorte exposé à une attaque du garde royal Devilukien. S'il recevait un seul coup, il mourrait l'épée laser de l'homme semblait extrêmement dangereuse et passerait certainement sans problème à travers sa chair. Et il doutait que Kyuubi – s'il l'avait encore en son sein – serait d'une quelconque aide s'il encaissait un tel coup. Prudence était mère de sureté, et la prudence à cette occasion s'en tenait à la rapidité de sa course. S'il ralentissait… Il déglutit dans l'angoisse à cette simple idée. Malheureusement, ce fut sur cette pensée que le pire possible arriva. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sommet d'un pilier électrique en bois dans une étape pour traverser une avenue du quartier, Zastin une vingtaine de mètres derrière lança son arme tel un boomerang. L'épée fila en ligne droite et trancha net le pilier, le faisant s'écrouler et Naruto avec.

Contrôlant sa chute, Naruto atterrit sur le trottoir mais ne put s'épargner un cri. Il posa la main au sol et se tint la cheville en faisant la grimace. « _Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une entorse… !_ » gémit-il intérieurement, pestant contre le geste inattendu de Zastin. Zastin qui posa pied en face de lui, son sabre à la main, de nouveau activé.

\- Il est inutile de me fuir ningen, prononça-t-il d'un ton menaçant. « Où que tu ailles, je te rattraperais. Tu as eu l'audace de séduire Lala-sama. Si tu n'es pas capable de l'assumer, tu en paieras le prix ! »

Naruto se releva sans rien dire, ne quittant pas une seule seconde le guerrier de l'espace des yeux.

\- Tu as réussi à vaincre Maul et Smutts par la surprise, en gardant tes compétences cachées jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais tes techniques fourbes ne prendront pas avec moi ! Prépare-toi à te battre ou résigne-toi à mourir, pour le bien de Lala-sama !

Zastin se jeta alors sur lui, levant son sabre laser et prêt à en finir. La situation semblait critique, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne lâche un sourire sous l'étonnement de Zastin. Le jeune ninja lança contre toute attente un objet au sol, qui explosa sous l'impact et libéra un immense nuage de gaz lacrymogène. Zastin se protégea les yeux mais ne put se retenir assez rapidement de respirer, en inhalant malencontreusement. Il partit dans une grande toux, se plaçant en garde défensive, prêt à toute attaque. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsque le gaz se dissipa, Zastin remarqua la silhouette de Naruto s'éloigner de nouveau, élancée dans les airs dans de grands sauts.

\- R-Reviens lâche ! Arrête de fuir et bats-toi !

Naruto grogna en l'entendant vociférer derrière lui. « _Je ne suis pas en train de fuir. C'est un repli stratégique, dattebayo… !_ » Dans la mesure où il courrait et bondissait en utilisant toutes ses ressources il ne pouvait lui répondre cette phrase, mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Une fois arrivé dans la zone désaffectée de Sainan, il ne fuirait plus. Il lui montrerait la puissance d'un ninja de Konoha. La puissance de l'unique ninja sur Terre.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que la course prit fin, lorsque Zastin, légèrement haletant d'avoir lancé la poursuite de l'Uzumaki sur une si grand distance, arriva dans la zone industrielle déserte de Sainan et n'eut comme accueille que le silence et l'obscurité. Attentif, méfiant, l'homme raffermit sa garde et son emprise sur son épée avant de se mettre à avancer, plus lentement cette fois. Il regarda autour de lui, observant chaque détail du chemin qu'il prit, guettant chaque recoin de chaque ruine, chaque détail dans la distance, essayant de repérer le moindre mouvement dans la nuit dans l'espoir de débusquer ce ninja de terrien qui avait osé manipuler la princesse de Deviluke. Il se retourna dans sa marche, scrutant ses arrières avec détail, grimaçant en ne trouvant rien et s'impatientant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une planète aussi insignifiante et primitive que la planète Terre pouvait paraître si hostile.

\- Je sais que tu es là, prononça Zastin mais ne percevant que le son vrombissant de son sabre comme réponse. « Je sais que tu te caches, que tu m'observes. Mais si tu n'es bon qu'à ça, il ne fait aucun doute que tu n'es pas digne de Lala-sama. »

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien à cette histoire de dignité et très franchement, ça m'ennuie.

Zastin se tourna sur sa gauche aussitôt et asséna un violent coup en direction du mur d'une usine en ruine. « TU ES LÀ ! » hurla-t-il, le mur explosant dans un fracas, tandis que ce qu'il en subsista s'écroula mollement au sol. Un petit nuage de fumée blanche s'échappa du tas de débris, suscitant le doute et l'étonnement du bretteur Devilukien.

\- Raté, essaie encore, retentit à travers le silence de la nuit, énervant Zastin.

\- Tu tentes de m'induire en erreur et de me piéger ? demanda Zastin avec méfiance. « Qui se dissimule dans l'ombre et use de stratagème pour se battre ? Quel genre de guerrier es-tu ? »

\- Je suis un ninja, obtint-il comme réponse mais n'arrivant pas à localiser la source. « Nin-nin. »

Cette fois, Zastin put certainement localiser la source. Il se retourna précipitamment et libéra un coup dévastateur dans un tas de débris qui se tenait non loin. Le tas de débris vola en poussière, mais aucun corps n'apparut, montrant qu'il s'était trompé. « Ah au fait. Tu devrais vraiment bouger d'endroit parce que sinon tu vas exploser. » Zastin ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand il entendit quelque chose bruler dans un bruit d'artifice, il fronça les sourcils. Il baissa le regard et vit qu'il avait marché sur un kunai, auquel une étiquette attachée à la poignée se consumait dans une flammèche. « _Qu'est-ce que…!_ » Une vague d'effroi l'éprit lorsqu'il réalisa l'imminent danger.

La zone disparut dans une immense explosion, illuminant toute la région alentour.

* * *

\- On les a perdus…

Le constat calme et déçu de Lala ne fit rendre l'évidence bien réelle et angoissante. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvaient Naruto et Zastin et ne savait absolument pas où ils avaient pu partir. Elle les avait suivi jusqu'à la dernière trace qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux : un pilier électrique coupé en deux, sans doute par l'épée laser de Zastin. Mais le garde de Deviluke n'avait rien laissé par la suite qui permettait de le pister. Ni d'objet tranché aléatoirement, ni de signe d'affaissement sous le poids de son armure lourde sur les toits des maisons du quartier. Lala et Peke avaient donc définitivement perdu leurs traces et ne disposaient d'aucun moyen de suivi.

Elle avait pensé utiliser l'une de ses inventions les plus récentes, un robot pisteur en forme de chien qu'elle avait appelé « Sniff-Sniff Trace-kun », mais pour qu'il puisse pister Naruto ou Zastin il fallait qu'elle dispose d'objets ayant leur odeur… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Et l'appartement de Naruto avait disparu, consumé dans les flammes, donc elle n'avait rien sous la main pour lui permettre d'utiliser son robot. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas testé, donc elle n'était pas certaine qu'il marchait bien. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais la plupart de ses inventions présentaient d'étranges dysfonctions à chaque fois qu'elle les utilisait. C'était assez énervant. Mais de toute façon ce n'était pas le sujet. Elle devait trouver une solution pour retrouver Naruto avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle s'était servie de lui pour trouver une excuse crédible et pour que Zastin s'en aille et la laisse tranquille pour un moment… Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Naruto par sa faute, elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

\- Tu ne vois rien du tout, Peke ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Lala-sama.

Ignorant la réponse de son robot pour ne pas s'inquiéter davantage, elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle. Hélas, chaque tentative de repérer un mouvement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'intéressant fut en vain. Rien à l'horizon ne fut susceptible d'attirer son attention, et à supposer qu'une telle chose puisse de façon crédible la mettre sur la piste de son plus récent ami et de son garde du corps le plus embarrassant. Jusqu'à ce que la providence intervienne sous la forme d'une lumière brillant dans la nuit. Les yeux de Lala s'illuminèrent, mais pas de bonheur comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle perçut au loin comme chaque personne aux alentour le flash provoqué par une immense explosion et le bruit de détonation qui suivit.

\- Par-là ! C'est eux, j'en suis sûre !

\- Oui Lala-sama.

* * *

De toutes les planètes qu'il avait visitées, de toutes les guerres et de toutes les interventions militaires intergalactiques auxquelles il avait pris part, Zastin n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il risquerait sa vie sur la planète Terre. La planète Terre. C'était une planète isolée et primitive, avec un gouvernement Terrien fracturé. La planète n'était pas unifiée et ne disposait d'aucun gouvernement galactique représentatif En réalité, la population de la planète n'était absolument pas au courant de l'activité politique intergalactique, de la suprématie de Deviluke et même de l'existence de la vie extraterrestre pour commencer. Les technologies de la Terre étaient archaïques, au mieux et ne pouvaient même pas rivaliser avec celles d'une planète de bas niveau technologique de la fédération Impériale. Zastin était presque sûr que toutes les planètes de la bordure extérieure de l'Empire possédaient des technologies meilleures.

Les humains étaient fiers de leurs percées technologiques et l'équipement atomique semblait être leur plus grande fierté. C'était impressionnant, il était vrai, qu'une planète primitive comme la Terre ait fait la découverte de la technologie atomique à un stade si peu avancé de son évolution, mais cela restait dérisoire face à la puissance de l'Empire galactique de Deviluke et des autres entités politiques de la galaxie. Et il ne mentionnait même pas les individus les plus puissants de la race des Devilukiens qui à eux seuls disposaient de plus de puissance que toutes les armes atomiques de la Terre réunies en une seule bombe. Comme le roi de Deviluke, père de la princesse Lala et empereur incontesté de toute la galaxie. Zastin était encore secoué par la réalisation que même s'il était le Commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke, que même s'il était le protecteur nommé des héritiers du trône, il venait à l'instant d'échapper à la mort ou à de très graves blessures.

L'explosion avait été géante et s'était élevée à plus de cinquante mètres de hauteur dans une déflagration digne des plus grands films d'actions du cinéma Hollywoodien. Le souffle avait tout balayé, voitures, grues, camions, ruines d'usines, à trente mètre à la ronde. Les deux grosses usines qui l'entouraient alors n'existaient plus. Le Devilukien reconnaissait avec difficulté qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à un trou un simple trou. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'un trou faisait à quelques mètres de lui, comme offert par la providence, mais il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il détacha un papier cloué contre la paroi avec marqué noir sur blanc « Naruto 1-0 Zastin ». Le garçon terrien pour d'étranges raisons lui avait sauvé la vie, sans doute pour l'humilier, alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser mourir simplement. Ce concept ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Zastin, c'était déshonorant car le fait apparaissait comme évident à ses yeux : son adversaire se moquait de lui.

Cette conclusion avait raffermi son désir de l'affronter. Car s'il avait voulu attester de la fiabilité de Naruto et constater pour lui-même ce que Lala avait vu en lui, il voulait désormais se venger de l'humiliation d'avoir été à sa merci pour rien. Et il en était là, à marcher dans le hall d'une vieille usine, reparti pour une misérable partie de cache-cache improvisée. « Chaud. » Zastin serra les dents. « Ça chauffe. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme il entra dans le grand hall de l'usine, son épée toujours en garde. Il approcha méfiant d'une imposante machine métallurgique. « Ah ! Froid. » Zastin se retourna, excédé, vérifiant ses alentours avec attention. Le garçon l'avait guidé stupidement de la sorte depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace dans cette vieille usine désaffectée. Il s'avança dans la salle, il savait que le garçon était là. « Chaud. » Bien. « Ça chauffe, ah, c'est chaud bouillant ! » Zastin sourit, atteignant son but !

\- TU ES LÀ ! hurla-t-il en scindant en deux une imposante turbine qui, sectionnée, s'écroula de part et d'autre de lui dans un bruit sourd.

Le silence survint et… rien du tout… Sauf quelque chose de petit, et jaune. Zastin s'avança mais eut peur de comprendre. Il saisit l'objet libéré par la machine et constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un canard. Un canard en plastique jaune avec un regard vide. Un rire monta dans la salle, à peine perceptible mais prenant en volume au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à se transformer en un véritable fou-rire. Car Naruto, caché quelque part, fut assailli par un énorme fou-rire à la vue dépitée de Zastin, qui n'avait de cesse de nager en pleine confusion en se rendant compte qu'il s'était joué de lui du début à la fin. « HAHAHAHA ! » Naruto se tint le ventre, ayant du mal à retrouver son souffle devant la bêtise de l'homme. « Est-ce que tous les gardes royaux de Deviluke sont aussi stupides ? Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête, je n'en peux plus ! Mon dieu hahahaha ! »

Zastin ne parvint pas à y croire. Peste soit ce maudit humain ! C'était pire qu'avant ! Il n'était jamais autant passé pour un imbécile de toute sa vie qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria le garde avec émotion. « C'en est trop, tu as déshonoré mon devoir ! Viens te battre comme un homme ! Et arrête de rire, scélérat ! »

Une vague d'énergie commença à tourbillonner autour de Zastin avant qu'il ne bondisse soudainement, passant à travers la passerelle en métal au-dessus de lui. Il trancha sans attendre une caisse devant lui, Naruto s'échappant de justesse sur le côté et évitant une mort certaine. Zastin se précipita sans réfléchir, défonçant le mur en brique devant eux dans sa charge. Naruto roula sur le sol, à moitié sonné par l'impact, avant de se jeter sur le côté dans une roulade et d'éviter à nouveau un coup de sabre sillonnant le sol. Se tenant la tête et essayant d'ignorer sa migraine, il esquiva agilement les attaques de Zastin du mieux qu'il put.

\- Tu ne peux plus te cacher maintenant !

Maintenant qu'il avait une vraie cible devant les yeux, Zastin mit tout ce qu'il avait pour définitivement éliminer son adversaire. Naruto sut que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par être touché par l'épéiste de Deviluke. Il recula, contrôlant son jeu de jambes et esquivant seconde après seconde le déluge de coup que lui destina son adversaire, éprit de sueur froide continue à chaque fois qu'il sentit la lame frôler sa peau. S'il ne contrattaquait pas, il pouvait tirer un trait sur ses rêves de revenir à Konoha et de devenir Hokage. Sautant en arrière sans tourner le dos à Zastin, ce dernier le suivant de près, Naruto saisit une poignée de shuriken en vol qu'il envoya droit sur Zastin. Ce dernier d'un mouvement d'épée les trancha. Reprenant appui sur le sol, Naruto dégaina deux kunai qu'il empoigna très fortement, mais à l'instant même, l'épée de Zastin passa à travers comme du beurre, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux dans la surprise.

Il sauva sa vie dans un réflexe inouï, éloignant sa tête de justesse, Zastin manqua de la trancher de moitié. Une éraflure apparut sur le nez de Naruto, attestant de la proximité que la lame de l'épée avait eu avec son visage. « _Trop près, bien trop près !_ » Il continua à reculer avant d'effectuer un saut, atterrissant sur une passerelle une quinzaine de mètre au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais sans surprise, Zastin l'imita et continua à l'attaquer avec autant d'entrain. « _Il va finir par m'avoir si ça continue !_ » pensa l'Uzumaki en constatant que le Devilukien ne faiblissait pas dans ses attaques. Le pire restait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de répondre – le garde continuait à l'engager et ne lui permettait pas de faire autre chose que reculer. Naruto s'accroupit prestement, évitant un mouvement en coupe de Zastin qui trancha malencontreusement la passerelle en deux. « _Excellent !_ » Lorsque la passerelle flancha et se tordit, Naruto usa de son chakra pour se fixer à la paroi, à l'inverse de Zastin qui tomba quinze mètres plus bas. Naruto remonta la passerelle et profita de ce moment de répit pour filer jusqu'au toit.

\- Ca ne te sauvera pas ! s'exclama Zastin, avant d'effectuer un puissant saut directement jusqu'au toit de l'usine.

Naruto l'attendait, déjà prêt.

\- Est-ce que tu es enfin décidé à te battre ? Vas-tu enfin arrêter de fuir ?

Il n'eut que le silence comme réponse.

\- Vas-tu me répondre ?

Quand Naruto fit un mouvement de la main de gauche à droite, les deux doigts levés et le regard sérieux. Zastin fronça les sourcils.

Naruto répéta le mouvement, avant de prononcer une seule phrase.

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi et réfléchir à ton avenir.

…

Zastin le regarda dubitativement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du jeune garçon.

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, et réfléchir à ton ave- WHOA !

Naruto interrompit sa phrase en évitant un coup surprise du bretteur, grimaçant aussitôt. « _Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché !? Il a gobé pour le poste de police alors pourquoi pas ça ?_ _C'était une idée de génie !_ » Visiblement, la force n'était pas avec Naruto. Voyant que cela ne mènerait à rien, Naruto effectua un saut et se propulsa sur le toit d'une usine à une dizaine de mètres, se réceptionnant adroitement sur le toit. L'ombre de Zastin sous la lune apparut juste devant lui.

\- Cette fois tu es à moi ! lança Zastin en pointant son sabre vers le bas.

Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de cet affrontement course-poursuite, Zastin fut celui qui se retrouva en position défensive. Car Naruto se retourna et l'attaqua, avec une arme qu'il n'avait pas avant. Zastin recula et para de son sabre laser une offensive qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Produisant un vrombissement électrique, Naruto tenait dans sa main un manche métallique stylisé duquel sortait une longue lame énergétique jaune d'un mètre de longueur. L'arme semblable à un sabre laser mit à l'épreuve sa propre lame, le forçant contre toute attente dans ses propres retranchements. La surprise que Naruto détienne une telle arme le décontenança et il laissa transparaître un grand nombre de failles que le jeune ninja put exploiter efficacement.

Bloquant son sabre sur le côté, le shinobi aux cheveux blonds frappa les chevilles du Devilukien de son pied pour lui faire perdre appui et lui porta un coup de pied en plein figure, l'envoyant rouler le long du toit de l'usine. N'arrivant pas à se reprendre dans sa chute, Zastin s'écroula en contre-bas, contre une passerelle de l'étage inférieur. Naruto s'avança en souriant, satisfait de sa surprise, tenant fermement la poignée de son arme. Il la regarda un instant avec nostalgie. Le Raijin no Ken, l'un des plus vieux trésors de son village natal. Elle avait été connue pour être l'arme de prédilection de Senju Tobirama, le Nidaime Hokage de Konoha, mais avait été dérobée il y avait plusieurs années par un ninja déserteur du village nommé Rokushō Aoi. Naruto l'avait tué il y avait quatre ans, durant une mission au pays du thé, et avait récupéré l'épée pour la ramener à Konoha.

En récompense de la mission, qui avait doté Konoha d'un nouveau partenaire, Tsunade lui avait confié le Raijin no Ken en lui assurant qu'il en ferait bon usage et que l'arme était bien plus utile dans ses mains que dans un vieux dépôt à prendre la poussière. « _Baa-chan, tu n'avais pas idée à l'époque, mais cette épée va m'être bien plus utile que tu n'as pu l'imaginer._ » pensa Naruto dans un sourire avant de regarder Zastin se redresser en essayant du pouce le filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. L'homme observa son épée avec curiosité.

\- Très impressionnant, souligna l'épéiste avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. « Je ne reconnais pas la conception de ce sabre. Depuis quand la Terre possède ce genre d'arme ? »

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment terrien, répondit Naruto. « C'est un vieil héritage de famille. C'est le Raijin no Ken, une épée ninja légendaire. »

Zastin ne répondit pas, se repositionnant et prenant une posture ferme, prêt à reprendre le combat plus sérieusement que jamais. « _Fini de jouer._ » pensa Naruto, cette fois, c'était la vraie chose. Se concentrant et forma le mudra du tigre, Naruto activa les sceaux sur son corps, son équipement de shinobi apparaissant tout comme la veille dans un nuage de fumée et les sceaux de gravité qui éprenaient ses muscles se désactivant, luisant sur sa peau une dernière fois avant de disparaître sous le regard analytique de Zastin. Le Devilukien s'avança alors, raffermissant sa prise sur la poignée de son épée. Une forte brise souffla, le théâtre du futur duel éclairé sous les rayons de lune et l'incendie non loin.

\- C'était un combat intéressant, terrien, et je reconnais ton talent, mais ça s'arrête ici. Tu ne gagneras pas. Pour le bien de Deviluke et de Lala-sama, tu ne gagneras pas.

\- Je ne mourrais pas avant d'être devenu Hokage ! rétorqua Naruto avec détermination, fixant Zastin sans peur ni doute.

Zastin se moqua de sa réponse, secouant la tête devant la naïveté du garçon. Il se mit alors à courir et d'un puissant saut, engagea Naruto sans attendre. Dès lors, ce qu'ils considérèrent tous les deux comme le face à face véritable, la phase décisive de l'affrontement commença.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Lala savait qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps pour empêcher Zastin d'attaquer Naruto. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait au milieu d'un combat le flash de l'explosion qui l'avait guidé vers la zone industrielle et la vieille gare de Sainan était en soit un indicatif assez explicite. Les vieux bâtiments d'usine démolis et les traces d'impacts sur le sol à son passage furent d'autant plus d'indices la forçant à se rendre compte que le combat était toujours en cours et à enjoindre Peke d'accélérer son vol. Lala crut reconnaître la zone de l'explosion qui l'avait attirée ici, remarquant un imposant cratère et les ruines de deux usines qui semblaient tout bonnement avoir été soufflées.

Plusieurs vieux véhicules brûlaient çà et là, ainsi que quelques foyers à travers les décombres. Sans doute des nappes de carburant et de produits chimiques ayant été laissé tel quel depuis la désaffection des usines de la zone. Lala confirma aussitôt la présence de Zastin dans la zone quand elle remarqua des traces de coupe indiquant clairement l'usage de son épée. Les traces significatives d'usage d'épée laser s'éloignèrent plus profondément dans la zone, dessinant comme une voie à suivre vers les deux combattants qu'elle espérait saufs. Le bruit d'une seconde explosion et la déflagration qui s'éleva plus loin, vers la gare, attira son attention. Et la lueur virevoltante d'un sabre laser au-dessus d'un wagon acheva de compléter sa rechercher.

Zastin et Naruto étaient là, et de ce qu'elle vit à la seconde même, pris dans un intense combat.

\- Vite Peke, ils sont là-bas !

* * *

\- Ōdama Rasengan !

La voix de Naruto retentit dans la nuit, troublant le silence de la zone ferroviaire, suivie sans attendre d'une lourde détonation et d'une explosion sans doute aussi puissantes que celles d'avant. Le wagon sur lequel il se battait avec Zastin explosa, libérant un important nuage de fumée et cachant la scène du combat. Zastin fusa en tourbillonnant hors de la zone, traversant un wagon et s'écrasant au pied d'une grue, qui flancha et qui s'écroula, arrachant une vieille ligne de fils électriques au passage et déclenchant un véritable court-circuit. Une nappe de flamme naquit sous le débit accru d'électricité avant de se répandre à travers la grue et le wagon troué par le passage de Zastin. Il ne fallut qu'à peine une seconde pour que tout explose, piégeant Zastin dans un véritable brasier et sous plusieurs tonnes de débris métalliques et chimiques en fusion.

Devant sa plus récente prouesse, et essoufflé de l'effort qu'il venait de réaliser, Naruto posa un genou à terre pour récupérer ses forces. L'adrénaline qui s'était emparée de son corps lors de son duel avec l'épéiste Devilukien se dissipa aussitôt qu'il relâcha la tension dans ses muscles. Il grimaça aussitôt et serra une profonde coupure dans son biceps qui saignait abondamment une blessure qu'il ne remarquait qu'à l'instant. Il était vraiment dans un sale état et il savait qu'il allait souffrir demain en se réveillant vu toutes les coupures qui couvraient son corps. Sérieusement, Zastin n'y était pas allé de main morte, il voulait vraiment l'éliminer. Silencieusement, Naruto inspecta ses blessures, à commencer par l'entaille sur son bras gauche. Soulevant sa main, il serra les dents, observant la profondeur du dégât. Le sabre laser de Zastin avait tranché d'environ deux centimètres, et plus Naruto reprenait ses esprits, plus la douleur devenait mordante.

Sortant de la sacoche à sa hanche un rouleau, Naruto sut qu'il devait impérativement bander la blessure pour ne pas perdre trop de sang. Certes cela faisait un mal de chien, mais il valait bien mieux souffrir que finir par ne plus rien sentir et à terme risquer sa vie, que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si ce n'était pas Zastin, c'était une hémorragie, et Uzumaki Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir aussi bêtement. Couvrant l'entaille de bandes de sparadrap, Naruto constata l'état de sa tenue avec regret. L'un de ses derniers grands souvenirs tangible de son monde venait d'être réduit en charpie. Son gilet de Chūnin que Jiraiya lui avait provisoirement confié pour le motiver avait été tranché facilement par la lame énergétique de son adversaire si bien qu'une partie de l'épaulette droite s'était détachée depuis un moment et gisait il ne savait où. « _Mieux vaut le gilet que moi…_ » pensa-t-il amèrement. Au moins était-il vivant, et avec le coup qu'il venait d'infliger à Zastin, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se relève.

Le Ōdama Rasengan était dévastateur et tous les shinobis qui s'étaient pris l'attaque étaient morts sur le coup. Avec la force surhumaine du Devilukien et son armure, si la technique n'était pas létale, au moins était-elle suffisamment puissante pour l'assommer. Et c'était sans compter le wagon qu'il avait traversé et la tonne de débris qui l'avait écrasé. Et les flammes. « Ce type est en acier s'il sort vivant de ce bordel _._ » Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû penser tout haut et formuler ce genre de phrase, étant donné son rapport catastrophique avec la loi de Murphy.

Parce qu'évidemment, au moment même où il laissa les mots passer ses lèvres, la grue et le wagon en flamme se soulevèrent, et un grand cri résonnant à travers l'espace, partirent voler à travers la zone, laissant l'ombre de Zastin et sa silhouette briller à travers les flammes comme un démon vengeur.

\- Merde, prononça Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se releva, alors que seulement légèrement déboussolé par son Ōdama Rasengan, Zastin marcha à travers le brasier, les flammes s'évadant sur son passage dans une soumission fascinante. Lorsque Zastin sortit du feu sans brûler, sa cape encore intacte volant sous la brise, Naruto aperçut néanmoins les dégâts qu'avait encaissé son armure. Le plastron de son torse était enfoncé et craquelé, presque brisé, et il apparut clair aux yeux de l'Uzumaki que l'armure avait au moins en partie absorbé le choc du Ōdama Rasengan, démontrant sa solidité. « _Mais putain qui est ce type… ? Le Rasengan ne lui a rien fait ?_ » Il entendit les battements de son cœur et se sentit déglutir. C'était cette sensation de danger, il s'en rappelait. Celle-là même qu'il avait eu en faisant face à Momochi Zabuza de Kirigakure no satō. Celle-là qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il faisait face à un adversaire de taille, susceptible de l'occire malgré ses compétences de survie sans pareil.

Il devait être concentré et ne pas se laisser faire. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de jutsu et ses compétences à l'épée n'étaient certainement pas aussi impressionnantes que Zastin, comme ce dernier le lui avait bien démontré, mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Zastin avança lentement, fixant Naruto sans ciller. Ce dernier recula, reprenant en main la poignée du Raijin no Ken et ignorant la sueur qui perla le long de son front. La lame électrique du Raijin no Ken sortit de la poignée, et tenant son arme enchantée en garde, Naruto défia Zastin du regard.

\- Bien que tu sois très fort pour un être humain, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne gagneras pas contre moi, lancé Zastin en avançant.

\- Et je t'ai dit que je ne mourrais pas avant de devenir Hokage, rétorqua Naruto aussitôt. « Tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

\- Tsh, tout ceci me fatigue, alors nous allons… nous allons…

Zastin buta sur un mot et flancha soudainement. Titubant sur quelques pas d'avant en arrière, il raffermit son équilibre en plissant les yeux dans la douleur, évitant une chute en avant. Il porta rapidement sa main à sa tête, se tenant le crâne en sentant sa tête tourner, avant de sentir avec incrédulité le sang couler sur son front puis son visage. Surpris lui-même, Naruto observa l'expression de Zastin changer, se transformant en surprise au constat de la blessure ouverte sur sa tête et à la douleur venant indubitablement par la suite. Le moral revenant, Naruto sourit.

\- Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul qui est blessé, railla-t-il sans chercher à cacher sa joie. « Vilaine blessure. Commotion cérébrale je suppose ? Très résistant ces Devilukiens. »

Zastin reçut hagard la provocation, toujours aussi incrédule. Il ferma l'œil gauche pour éviter que sa vue ne soit brouillée par le sang et essuya rageusement le sang sur son front avec la partie gantée de son avant-bras. L'ahurissement de son expression se transforma petit à petit en colère, qu'il ne tarda pas à libérer.

\- S-Sa… Sale charlatan… ! Misérable ! Imposteur ! hurla-t-il avant de pousser un cri de rage. « Je vais te tuer ! »

Naruto se mit en garde à la seconde même et accueillit sa charge déchaînée. Sonné par le coup et enragé par sa blessure, Zastin délivra tout azimut un torrent de coup sur Naruto, le combat repartant de plus belle avec encore plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Naruto sut qu'il n'eut aucun droit à l'erreur. Il recula, para le déluge d'attaque, esquiva, maintint la distance avec son ennemi et resta brave dans l'adversité. Les rails, les wagons, les grues, les quais, tout objet qui se retrouva sur son chemin, entre lui et Zastin, fut littéralement découpé en millier de petits morceaux sous la lame du Devilukien. Et tel un tigre acculé par le danger, l'adrénaline éprit les muscles et la conscience de l'Uzumaki, lui permettant de bloquer les frappes de Zastin malgré la précision guerrière dont il fit preuve.

\- Arrête de reculer, laisses-toi faire !

Naruto se baissa, esquivant une taillade circulaire qui passa au-dessus de sa tête, et contrattaqua d'une estoque, dans le but de transpercer Zastin. D'un réflexe précis, Zastin bloqua sa lame, reculant et laissa à Naruto la reprise du duel. Laissant son énergie et sa rage parler pour lui, Naruto libéra à son tour une vague de coup, reprenant aussitôt la domination de l'échange.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas gagner ! s'écria Zastin en bloquant les coups déchaînés du jeune shinobi. « Tu ignores les enjeux de ce combat ! Je ne laisserais pas Lala-sama et le destin de l'Empire dans les mains d'un humain ! »

\- Ferme-la enfoiré ! Je me contrefous de ton Empire !

Zastin trébucha au même moment, et l'espace d'un millième de seconde, les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillèrent dans la stupeur pour l'un et dans l'effroi pour l'autre. « SHIMATA ! » Naruto leva son sabre et frappa.

Lorsque la pointe de sa lame creusa une entaille sur la joue de Zastin et manqua de quelques centimètres la tête du bretteur, la stupeur se changea pour l'effroi et l'effroi pour la stupeur. « _Non… !_ » Ce fut la seul pensée de Naruto comme il observa son mouvement se perdre dans le vide. Une sueur froide gela son échine, ses yeux brillant à la lueur verte de l'épée du garde royal. « CETTE FOIS JE TE TIENS ! » Dans un cri, Zastin leva son sabre et estoqua, transperçant Naruto dans le flanc. Pour que Naruto laisse place à un papier-journal sous l'horreur de l'épéiste dos au sol.

\- QUOI !?

A une vingtaine de mètres, couché à plat ventre et complètement mou, Naruto souffla. Il reposa sa tête au sol dans le soulagement, laissant les frissons de sueur froide lui signaler qu'il était bel et bien vivant. « _Loué soit le Kawarimi no jutsu. »_ Il était vivant. Vivant et en un seul morceau. Et il ne ressemblait pas à un morceau de gruyère s'il était nécessaire de le préciser. Plus loin, Zastin observait avec désarroi le journal qui flambait juste devant lui, son regard passant du corps effondré du ninja de Konoha au vieux bout de papier en flamme sans comprendre.

\- … D'où vient le journal ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Zastin fixa Naruto comme un poisson mort. Naruto lui rendit son regard. Zastin observa le morceau de journal. Le journal continua de brûler tranquillement.

\- …

\- C'est mieux qu'une buche en bois, je suppose.

Le silence revint, les deux guerriers respirant calmement dans ce vague et inexplicable moment de répit. Le souffle de vent qui souffla dans ses cheveux et qui rafraichit sa peau en sueur apaisa un tant soit peu Naruto malgré la tension évidente et le danger. Les yeux dans le vague, Zastin resta immobile en position assise et la lame actuellement éteinte.

\- Et maintenant ? se risqua à demander Naruto. « Tu en as marre ou tu veux toujours me tuer ? Parce que j'en ai marre et j'en peux plus. »

Soupirant, Zastin se releva, et la lame de son sabre se ralluma sous l'air déçu de Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre, répondit simplement Zastin. « L'équilibre de l'Empire ne vaut pas la vie d'un humain. »

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ce putain d'Empire, dattebayo ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces histoires !

Sa défense passa dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et il regarda avec désabusement Zastin marcher de plus en plus vite vers lui, quoique titubant dangereusement, jusque dans une course. Mais subitement, un pied se dressa en travers du chemin du garde royal de Deviluke dans un croche-pied, faisant s'aplatir l'homme misérablement sur le sol. Naruto fronça les sourcils mais ressentant un soulagement en fixant le garde épuisé désormais étendu sur le sol, et Lala le surplombant, les mains jointes innocemment dans le dos et sa longue chevelure rose volant au vent.

Zastin se redressa difficilement en se tenant la cheville. Il retint tant bien que mal la larme qui menaça de couler de son œil droit. L'indignation et l'incompréhension éprirent vite son cœur à l'expression ennuyée de la princesse. Et c'était désormais sans compter la douleur atroce qu'il avait à la cheville suite au croche-pied

\- Lala-sama !?

\- C'est ennuyeux ! répondit-elle sur un ton offusqué, laissant Zastin se relever. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu attaques Naruto, c'est mon ami ! Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil. »

Zastin la regarda avec frustration, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle lui reprochait ça.

\- Que dites-vous Lala-sama ? demanda-t-il plus calmement, ne pensant même pas à essuyer le sang qui recommença à couler sur son visage.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'attaquer à Naruto, il n'a pas mérité ce traitement, se plaignit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et je vais me marier avec lui ! »

\- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, Lala-sama ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Il faut cesser ce caprice enfantin, vous êtes la princesse de Deviluke !

Naruto observa la scène se dérouler, un peu moins tendu maintenant que Lala grondait Zastin et le détournait de son objectif initial de l'éliminer. Lorsqu'il avait vu Zastin se ruer sur lui à nouveau il s'était préparé à se défendre, mais le combat semblait pour l'instant terminé. Il souffla en silence, avant de s'asseoir et de vérifier si ses blessures n'étaient pas trop profondes. Il avait échappé de justesse à l'empalement quelques minutes auparavant grâce au Kawarimi no jutsu mais n'avait pas échappé à une entaille. La plaie mordait son flanc et même si ça ne semblait pas vraiment saigner, la sensation de brulure était très désagréable.

\- Ce n'est pas un caprice ! rétorqua Lala soudainement. « Je ne vous comprends pas, vous les adultes ! On m'impose des prétendants stupides tout le temps, et quand je choisis celui que je veux, on m'en empêche ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Zastin serra le poing, effaré et piqué à vif à l'entente de cette réplique.

\- Mais Lala-sama ! s'écria-t-il. « Qu'un prétendant se marie à vous, l'héritière de la famille royale de Deviluke, la future reine de l'Empire galactique, signifie que ce prétendant règnera sur l'ensemble des planètes sous l'égide du Roi ! »

Lala le regarda sans ciller, le défiant de continuer et de la convaincre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors !? Il n'est pas héritier d'une planète, il n'est même pas un noble de la Terre ! C'est un simple être humain ! Il n'en est pas capable !

Naruto jura intérieurement à cette réplique mais trop fatigué et las de cette situation, il ne pensa même pas à intervenir. Mais quand même, il n'était pas un simple être humain. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un noble stupide. Il était l'être humain le plus badass de la Terre. Et ce Devilukien facile du coup de sabre semblait oublier l'état dans lequel il était à cause d'un « simple humain ».

Foutu hypocrite.

\- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit humain ! répliqua Lala en tirant la langue.

\- Mais enfin ! Ne soyez pas si têtue ! continua Zastin sans cacher son énervement. « Il n'a pas l'étoffe de devenir le successeur du roi ! Ni de diriger Deviluke ! C'est pour ça que le roi fait venir des prétendants de haute noblesse de toute la galaxie, dignes d'hériter de la succession de Deviluke et de régner…

\- Et je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas ! Je m'en tape de Papa et de la succession ! Il est plus occupé par ses stupides prétendants que par moi ! coupa Lala en criant.

\- Ça suffit ! hurla Zastin tout aussi fortement. « Cessez vos enfantillages ! Nous rentrons sur Deviluke et je vous ramène à votre père, alors suivez-moi ! »

\- Jamais ! Papa peut aller se faire voir !

Naruto essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa joue et son nez entaillés du revers de la main, se moquant du débat enflammé ayant lieu devant lui. Il se redressa sur ses pieds lentement, serrant le Raijin no Ken dans sa paume et crachant au sol pour évacuer le sang dans sa bouche. « Tsh ! » Le clic de désapprobation qu'il émit et son mouvement de redressement fit cesser toute réplique entre les deux Devilukiens face à lui, qui l'observèrent avec curiosité. Voyant que Zastin ne l'attaquerait plus, l'Uzumaki rangea son épée qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée et se mit à s'étirer prestement, les os de ses mains et de son cou craquant dans ses étirements.

\- La succession de Deviluke ? Les mariages politiques ? La recherche de prétendants… ? hasarda Naruto en levant les yeux vers les deux habitants de Deviluke. « … Mais j'en ai rien à foutre putain ! »

Lala sursauta presque dans le choc à l'agressivité et à l'écœurement apparents dans le ton de Naruto. Zastin s'avança d'un pas menaçant en voyant la réaction de la princesse.

\- Comment oses-tu-…

\- Va te faire foutre ! le coupa aussitôt Naruto d'un revers de la main, son chakra commençant à s'agiter dans une colère sourde. « Tu crois que c'est une excuse ? La politique ? J'emmerde la politique ! Ce n'est pas un prétexte pour forcer une fille à se marier à un inconnu ! Pour qui tu te prends enfoiré, à m'attaquer sans raison, à faire sauter mon appartement et à essayer de me tuer ? Tout ça pour forcer Lala dans un mariage sans amour ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous sur votre planète ? C'est comme ça que vous faites pour maintenir la stabilité et la paix d'un Empire ? Marier de force une fille et tuer ceux qui se mettent sur votre chemin ! C'est ridicule !

Naruto réalisa qu'il partait sur un sujet qui ne le concernait même pas, aussi s'arrêta-t-il dans sa diatribe d'un coup.

\- Peu importe. À cause de toi, je vais me faire emmerder par la police et par les assurances alors que je cherchais à rester discret, dit-il sur un ton amer à l'attention de Zastin. « J'en ai marre de ces conneries. Tout ça pour marier une fille de force, n'est-ce pas méprisable ! Pourquoi ne pas agir comme un homme et la laisser vivre sa vie, pour une fois ? »

Zastin resta silencieux, tout comme Lala, recevant avec amertume les accusations de Naruto. Il ne chercha ni à répondre, ni à attaquer, calmé sur ce point depuis l'intervention de Lala. « _Cet humain…_ » pensa-t-il avec curiosité, surpris de plus en plus. Il lui avait tenu tête dans la maîtrise du sabre et le confrontait dorénavant dans ses idéaux, remettant en question le sens même de son devoir de garde royal. Et à attendre ses mots, Zastin ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres du père de Lala. Etait-il si méprisable ? S'était-il à ce point moqué du bonheur de la princesse ? Lala avait trouvé là un bien étrange humain.

Le regard brillant de Lala l'interpella instantanément. Un bras contre la poitrine, la main serrée nerveusement juste en-dessous du menton, hésitant à se tenir la joue, la jeune fille observa Naruto avec une lueur que Zastin reconnut être celle d'un respect renouvelé et authentique. Sa queue remuait de droite à gauche subrepticement dans l'émotion et ses pommettes étaient colorées d'un joli rose comme Zastin l'avait rarement vu sur la princesse. Ce fut à Naruto qu'elle offrit cette expression en fleur, mélange de timidité et de ravissement qu'il ne sut pas interpréter correctement.

\- Naruto…

Naruto l'observa souffler son nom avec dévotion, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire quelque chose ou non.

\- Je suis heureuse…

« _… Ah bon ?_ » Dubitatif, l'Uzumaki la regarda dans l'attente.

\- Tu comprends parfaitement mes sentiments…

La douceur avec laquelle elle lui parla et la façon dont elle serra son poignet contre sa poitrine éveilla malgré lui quelque chose de chaleureux au fond de son cœur. Lala pouvait être étrange, mais Naruto savait aussi qu'elle était très douce.

\- Tu as raison… Je veux vivre ma propre vie. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux faire… Et je veux décider qui sera mon mari, continua-t-elle en souriant. « Ça c'est ce que je veux. »

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Ça il pouvait le comprendre. Toutes les femmes avaient le droit de choisir avec qui elles voulaient se marier, à ses yeux c'était un droit fondamental. Et comme bien d'autres, Lala méritait de choisir. La jolie princesse aux cheveux roses regarda le sol avec un regard un peu plus neutre, une ombre de regret planant sur ses prunelles émeraude.

\- Je me suis servi de toi et du mariage comme une excuse pour ne pas repartir, Naruto, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Curieusement, Naruto ne lui en voulut pas vraiment. La vie de princesse n'était pas facile, il le savait d'expérience après avoir rencontré Kazahana Koyuki du pays de la neige, Haruna du pays des légumes ou encore Toki du pays des oiseaux. Le pouvoir et les responsabilités qui en découlaient étaient souvent source de malheur surtout lorsque l'on héritait de lui par le sang, mais le bonheur méritait que l'on se batte pour lui.

\- C'est bien Lala, je comprends, prononça Naruto.

Il voulut la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il ne fut en aucun cas en colère contre elle, mais elle sembla l'ignorer. Elle continua à parler, son ton se faisant de plus en plus chaleureux.

\- Maintenant que je le sais, que tu me comprends… Je pense que je veux vraiment… me marier avec toi, Naruto.

Naruto regarda Lala.

Il se pinça immédiatement, et il remarqua qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se nettoya juste après l'oreille du petit doigt, son ouïe faisant clairement défaut. Il avait juré entendre que Lala lui…

\- Je veux dire, je veux t'épouser.

D'accord. Il ne rêvait pas. Elle avait vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit.

\- Euh…

Oui, exactement. « _Merde, je dis quoi ? Bon sang, je ne rêve pas._ »

\- … Euh, enfin… Lala ? C'est un peu précipité non ? Je veux dire… Ça m'est jamais arrivé, enfin… Euh… Oui ça c'est vraiment pas le genre de truc qui arrive souvent dans la vie, dattebayo… ! Hahaha…

Pour un rire gêné, ça c'était un rire gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et elle semblait vraiment sincère. Dans le genre vraiment vraiment sincère. Ce n'était pas normal, elle apparaissait dans son bain et lui avouait qu'elle voulait être sa femme ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde ? Où avait-il atterri ? Dans une sorte d'anime ecchi ou un genre d'Eroge ? Et il ne pouvait pas dire non. Bien évidemment, qui était l'abruti qui irait refuser, à ce point-là, une telle déclaration ? Elle était bien trop jolie pour ça. Mais en même temps… Vraiment ? Sa femme ? Il avait du mal à y croire.

De toute façon, rien n'avait changé depuis tout à l'heure. Aucune chance que Zastin puisse accepter une telle situation, après tout il était le commandant de la garde royale de Deviluke.

\- … J'ai perdu terrien !

Naruto eut presque l'envie de faire un beau facepalm ou de tomber à la renverse. Zastin était toujours bien là… mais il pleurait. Il pleurait littéralement des larmes viriles, serrant le poing et se mordillant pathétiquement les lèvres dans une sorte d'expression honorée qui lui donnait un air sacrément loufoque. Neuf sur l'échelle de loufoque. L'œil de Naruto tiqua.

\- C'est mon devoir de suivre les ordres du roi… À cause de cela, j'ai hélas oublié ce que pouvait ressentir Lala-sama… ! Ou alors je le savais mais j'essayais inconsciemment de ne pas y penser, révéla-t-il sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent délicatement de ses joues. « Mais maintenant, j'admets ma défaite ! »

Son ton fut solennel – quoique larmoyant – et sa posture déterminée. Il regarda la lune avec mélancolie, ses yeux brillants à la lumière blanche de l'astre de la nuit, pleins de fierté et d'honneur. Il venait de réaliser à quel point il avait failli à son devoir de précepteur, de protecteur, cette tâche que sa reine bien-aimée lui avait ordonnée en lui confiant sa fille. Mais pas plus. Il ne faillirait plus, pour le bien de Lala-sama ! Il s'en retourna, sa cape volant au vent, un sourire apaisé sur le visage, son cœur las ravivé par l'espoir qu'enfin, la princesse puisse être heureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas quelles seront les conséquences de ces fiançailles, ni ce que les prétendants de la galaxie penseront de tout cela, mais je m'engage sur mon honneur de garde royal de faire moi-même mon rapport au roi.

Zastin s'arrêta dans sa marche un instant, fermant solennellement les yeux. Naruto le regarda sans y croire, Lala commençant déjà à l'enlacer avec affection et à frotter sa joue contre la sienne dans un grand sourire.

\- Nous pouvons te confier Lala-sama, toi qui peux vraiment comprendre… Le cœur de Lala-sama.

\- Naruto ! s'exclama Lala dans quelques petits rires, entièrement collée à lui.

Zastin partit alors, disparaissant sous le clair de lune, tel un grand guerrier allant faire face à son destin, et les laissant là, libre de vivre leur amour sous la présence bienveillante des étoiles.

Enfin, presque.

\- Merde ! Zastin ! Ne t'en vas pas enfoiré ! Mon appartement dans tout ça !?

\- Naruto ! Naruto ! Hihi !

« _Je suis en train d'halluciner, c'est pas possible autrement… !_ »

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

Il pleuvait. Et ce n'était pas une petite pluie. C'était une vraie pluie lourde. Ces pluies lourdes voire torrentielles que la côte d'Asie-pacifique pouvait avoir entre le printemps et l'été et qui signalait le dynamisme atmosphérique de l'Extrême-Orient. Et s'il fallait que Naruto dise quelque chose à ce propos, c'était bien le fait que ça tombait vraiment mal. Franchement, il avait fait beau toute la semaine, le ciel avait été dégagé et l'anticyclone n'avait pas pu être plus efficace que ces derniers jours. Et là, il se mettait à pleuvoir, du jour au lendemain ! Alors qu'il n'y avait nulle part où s'abriter, que son appartement était une véritable ruine, que les autorités avaient bouclé la zone et qu'il devait en plus de tout ça s'occuper de Lala. Il se contenta de soupirer à son malheur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ridicule. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Heureusement qu'il avait un parapluie, parce que lui et Lala avaient marché à travers les rues de Yokohama toute la matinée, de quoi attraper assez facilement la crève vu le temps. Ils avaient réussi à rester relativement secs depuis hier non pas que la nuit n'avait pas été horrible. Car cela avait été la pire nuit que Naruto n'avait jamais passé. Littéralement sans abri, lui et Lala avaient trouvé un toit de fortune le haut d'un immeuble, à défaut de trouver un seul hôtel prenant encore des clients à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ayant sorti une couverture de ses sceaux, l'une des seules qui lui restait, les deux jeunes s'étaient endormis à la belle étoile pour finir réveillés par la pluie. Lala avait trouvé l'expérience intéressante et s'en était amusée. Même si elle s'amusait d'à peu près tout ce qu'elle voyait, des voitures aux cerisiers en fleur en passant par de simples piétons.

Piétons qui par ailleurs regardaient la Devilukienne avec des yeux écarquillés, médusés par son apparence. Non pas que Naruto le leur reprochait parce qu'entre sa chevelure rose, sa tenue cosplay moulante et la queue sexy sortant de son dos, Lala n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille qu'on croisait tous les jours dans les rues… Les rues de Yokohama étaient plutôt calmes aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Les voitures circulant sur les voies n'étaient pas nombreuses et les piétons encore moins, mais sans doute était-ce à cause du crachin marin qui ne cessait pas de tomber depuis plus d'une heure sur la ville. Un point positif de tout cela était qu'ils n'étaient pas trop remarqués en marchant. S'il avait fait beau ça aurait été une tout autre histoire…

Naruto regarda à sa droite alors qu'il marchait et roula les yeux à la vue de Lala. Malgré leur situation de sans-abri et d'errance urbaine, la jeune fille ne semblait absolument pas inquiète. Au contraire même, elle chantonnait gaiement une chansonnette sur la pluie et les grenouilles alors qu'ils pataugeaient misérablement dans les flaques d'eau. Le parapluie n'étant pas bien grand, elle s'était collée à lui en lui saisissant le bras et en prenant sa main. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis, si bien qu'on les confondait avec un couple de jeunes mariés… Le mariage. Naruto soupira, essayant de ne pas y penser, se concentrant sur le chemin. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir sur sa nouvelle situation maritale et sur le fait que la princesse de la galaxie s'était entichée de lui pour aucune raison plus tard, lorsque lui et Lala auraient trouvé un hôtel sans réservation et qui n'était pas plein.

\- Dis Naruto, c'est quand qu'on mange ?

\- Bientôt Lala.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard.

\- Dis Naruto, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

\- Bientôt Lala…

Une voiture passa au même moment à grande vitesse sur leur gauche. Lala étant serrée contre lui à sa droite, elle fut épargnée du grand jet d'eau dégagée par les pneus du véhicule… Pas lui. « _La poisse…_ » jura-t-il, sa tempe tiquant à sa mauvaise humeur de plus en plus poussée. Génial, il était trempé maintenant. Et il avait froid. Lala le regarda à nouveau avec son regard mignon.

\- Dis Naruto-…

\- Quoi encore ? coupa Naruto énervé.

Lala baissa le regard de gêne, rougissant légèrement d'une façon nouvelle. Sa queue se tortilla de droite à gauche et le silence illustra son hésitation à répondre. Elle se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres avant de serrer son emprise sur son bras. Naruto haussa un sourcil à cette vue, dans l'attente.

\- J'ai envie de faire pipi…

Il poussa un gémissement dépité à cette réponse sous le regard soudainement frustré de Lala. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Peke quant à lui, toujours transformé et perché sur la tête de sa maîtresse, resta entièrement muet comme s'il n'était même pas là pour commencer. Naruto le savait. Le temps allait être long avant de trouver un hôtel. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir faire état de son appartement à la police, appeler son assurance, et puis appeler le lycée pour expliquer l'absence qui menaçait de s'étendre davantage, faire l'inventaire de ce qui lui restait et le bilan de ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de Zastin, s'occuper de Lala et de ses tendances enfantines…

Rien que d'y penser ça le fatiguait déjà.

* * *

\- _… Le mystère de la vieille gare perdure de même que celui des différentes zones de détonation. Selon les témoins, deux hommes seraient auteurs des méfaits. L'un des deux suspects aurait porté sur lui une armure mais les témoignages à ce sujet restent flous. Des enquêtes sont toujours en cours et nous en saurons plus dans les jours qui suivent…_

Rito écouta d'une oreille les informations passant au journal télévisé dans le salon, mangeant distraitement les céréales de son bol sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il restait quand même assez curieux de ce qui se disait à la télévision. Selon les informations, qui circulaient sur la plupart des chaines du pays, plusieurs sites semblaient avoir été saccagés à travers Yokohama, allant de poteaux électriques à des morceaux d'immeubles, et les enquêteurs avaient trouvé un lien entre toutes les destructions. La vieille gare de Sainan et la zone industrielle désaffectée adjacente semblaient même avoir été pris d'assaut. La police laissait entendre que des affrontements lourdement armés s'y étaient déroulés et beaucoup de médias et d'experts semblaient diriger la responsabilité des dégâts vers plusieurs gangs importants de Yakuza de la région. Selon Rito l'idée paraissait quand même dingue. Bien sûr les Yakuzas existaient et étaient très présents, même à Yokohama, mais de là à provoquer une guerre ? Et le pire, c'était bien le fait que tout cela s'était déroulé à Sainan. Son quartier ! La vieille gare était à quinze minutes à pied d'ici !

Mikan, sa petite sœur, semblait prendre encore plus sérieusement que lui les nouvelles. En tout cas, son air concentré et ses froncements de sourcils étaient significatifs qu'elle n'ignorait pas ce qui se disait. Elle avait arrêté de manger son petit-déjeuner et écoutait attentivement, le regard dans le vide, sa cuillère toujours à la main. Rito se demandait bien ce qu'elle pensait. Mikan avait toujours été une fille très mature pour son âge, alors pour ce qu'il en savait, elle était déjà en train de théoriser quelques explications plausibles sur les évènements.

\- C'est quand même dingue, souffla-t-elle tout à coup, avant de replonger sa cuillère dans son bol et de se remettre à manger. Avalant sa bouchée, elle reprit. « Il se passe des choses dans ce quartier. »

\- Comment ça ? demanda Rito curieusement.

Mikan le regarda, l'air soucieux et plein de question.

\- Et bien… C'est bizarre, répondit-elle avec hésitation. « On avait jamais eu d'affaires de ce genre dans le quartier avant. On se croirait dans le Kanto… Des guerres de Yakuza, des explosions nocturnes, une vieille gare transformée en champ de bataille ? C'est vraiment dingue. »

\- Ouais… Enfin, on ne sait pas tout… prononça Rito dans un petit rire gêné, essayant de faire relativiser sa petite sœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète de trop. « Pour ce qu'on en sait personne n'a prouvé que ce sont des Yakuza ou quelque chose. Ça peut être une fuite de gaz et le mauvais temps qui a tout causé… »

Mikan le regarda sans être dupe, presque comme si elle se moquait de lui. « Tu es trop naïf Rito. » Voilà ce que signifiait ce regard fixe et muet. Rito se sentit tout de suite assez bête. Pour essayer de rassurer sa sœur, c'était raté. C'était souvent la même chose, et pataud comme il était, il ne restait pas bien crédible en essayant de jouer le rôle du grand frère calme et posé. Principalement parce qu'en quelque sorte, c'était toujours Mikan qui jouait ce rôle. À sa grande honte. Après quelques secondes, Mikan se remit à manger, imposant un silence embarrassant pour le grand frère exemplaire qu'il était, aussi l'imita-t-i sans en rajouter, les laissant écouter les grondements lointains du tonnerre et la pluie résonnant sur le bitume dehors. Drôle de matinée, quand il avait fait si beau dernièrement. Peut-être un présage, même si Rito n'y croyait pas trop, n'étant pas du genre superstitieux.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de te préparer Rito, tu vas être en retard sinon.

Tranchant le silence, la réplique de Mikan sortit Rito de ses pensées. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas être en retard, ça arrivait déjà trop en ce moment et il allait obtenir un avertissement de discipline s'il continuait. Acquiesçant à sa cadette et débarrassant son bol, Rito se leva rapidement et disparut dans l'escalier, laissant la cuisine à la Yuuki. Se préparant à la va-vite et faisant son sac, il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour être fin prêt. Il descendit à nouveau à l'entrée, sa sœur l'attendant déjà sur le pas de la porte avec un petit sourire accueillant, comme la plupart des matins.

\- À ce soir Rito. Passe une bonne journée.

\- A plus tard Mikan, répondit simplement Rito dans sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Réajustant sa veste jaune, le Yuuki défit son parapluie et commença son trajet pour le lycée.

* * *

\- O-Ohayō Yuuki-kun.

Rito déglutit dès lors qu'il entendit cette voix. Cette voix délicieuse qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille même à travers la pluie de cette matinée agitée. Il se tourna sur sa droite et aperçut Haruna au coin de rue, qui le regardait avec cette douceur luisant dans ses yeux noirs. Immobile et dans l'attente, Haruna portait également un parapluie et était habillée de son uniforme couvert. Ses chaussette, tout comme sa jupe, étaient plus longues et la couvrait davantage pour parer au froid et à l'humidité du temps pluvieux. Et comme toujours, elle était tout simplement et naturellement ravissante. En l'espace d'une seconde, à ses yeux amoureux, la pluie et les nuages se transformèrent en soleil chaud et en lumière, virevoltant autour de la fascinante silhouette de la Sairenji. Un plus gros problème s'imposa toutefois et fit battre le cœur de Rito du fait de son caractère inhabituel. Haruna Sairenji lui parlait. Pour de vrai.

\- S-Salut Sairenji, répondit-il avec hésitation, se maudissant de bégayer sur un mot.

Haruna lui sourit amicalement avant de s'approcher, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la repousser. En la voyant l'approcher, Rito se mit à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Haruna ne lui avait jamais parlé, en tout cas, pas en dehors des cours. Alors c'était très intimidant de lui faire face hors d'un cadre scolaire.

\- Tu vas à l'école ? demanda Haruna doucement. « On peut y aller ensemble, si tu veux, Yuuki-kun… »

Les battements de cœur de Rito s'accélèrent à la demande de son béguin. « _Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Haruna me parle et veut m-marcher avec moi jusqu'en classe !_ » Peut-être avait-il une chance, finalement. Elle était venu lui parler, elle lui parlait… S'il trouvait le courage, peut-être pourrait-il lui demander de sortir avec lui.

\- … Yuuki-kun ?

Rito se reprit instantanément, au pied de guerre.

\- O-Oui ! s'exclama-t-il dans un sursaut, faisant sursauter Haruna à son tour dans la surprise.

Un peu trop zélé et pas très distingué.

\- Enfin je veux dire… Oui, bien sûr, continua-t-il en toussotant, tentant de modérer son excitation.

Pas trop sûre elle-même à la réaction du garçon, Haruna acquiesça silencieusement. Dans un sourire précautionneux, elle ouvrit la marche et enjoignit du regard au Yuuki de l'imiter et de marcher à ses côtés. Ainsi, sous la fascination nerveuse de Rito, ils marchèrent tous les deux le long du trottoir, ignorant les quelques véhicules passant à côté d'eux ou la pluie tiquant constamment sur la surface de leurs parapluie. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa prendre la parole même s'ils se rendirent compte que ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer, aussi se contentèrent de se jeter des regards maladroits, éventuellement de se sourire pour faire bonne mesure. Bref, de quoi rendre le moment encore plus gênant. « _Allez Rito, ne joue pas au con… C'est ta chance, parle-lui merde !_ » pensa le garçon, s'auto flagellant intérieurement pour être si stupide.

Haruna quant à elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée finalement d'approcher le garçon et de lui proposer de marcher à ses côtés… Parce qu'elle perdait tous ses moyens. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Que devait-elle dire ? Comment pouvait-elle amorcer un début de conversation pour dédramatiser le moment, et avec quel sujet ? Essayant d'endiguer le rougissement menaçant à tout moment de prendre d'assaut ses joues, elle se mordilla les lèvres, se battant contre sa timidité. Si elle ne parvenait pas à lui parler elle allait lui faire croire qu'elle était une fille taciturne, ce qui n'était pas vrai… Ou pire encore, lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas trop… Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. « _Que dire… Ta tête Haruna, utilise ta tête… !_ » pensa-t-elle avec force, fermant les yeux dans un effort ou un prière, cherchant à débloquer son malaise.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve.

\- Ano, Yuuki-kun…

\- Tu sais, Sairenji…

Haruna haussa un sourcil, répondant au regard écarquillé de Rito. Ils venaient tous deux de s'interrompre dans leur tentative respective de se parler. Ils émirent tous deux un rire gênés, trouvant le sol soudainement très intéressant pour d'obscures raisons. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, avant de revenir au sol. « _Rito, crétin, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé parler ?_ » pensa-t-il avec frustration.

\- Ah… Vas-y Sairenji, si tu veux dire quelque chose…

Interpellée, Haruna releva le visage en rougissant de gêne et secoua la tête.

\- N-Non, ce n'est rien, je t'en prie Yuuki-kun, toi d'abord… !

Il espérait qu'elle ne réponde pas ça, mais le karma restait le karma. Et dire qu'il voulait en fait lui faire sa déclaration en y venant méthodiquement. Il était parti en fantasme, s'imaginant la voir sourire et accepter son amour avec joie, le serrant dans ses bras puis l'embrassant avec passion en lui dévoilant ses sentiments réciproques. Et ce, juste avant qu'ils ne lâchent leurs parapluies, laissant la pluie tiède dégouliner sur leurs corps, les incitant à partager une étreinte encore plus chaleureuse et passionnée sans se soucier du regard des passants, et puis… « _Non ! D-Du calme Rito… ! Maîtrise-toi, concentre-toi… !_ » Il déglutit de nouveau, essayant de canaliser son courage et de calmer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Haruna continuait à le regarder. Il ne faisait pas très chaud ni très beau, mais ils étaient tous les deux seuls. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

\- Sairenji, tu sais… commença-t-il lentement, les yeux de Haruna ne cillant pas dans l'attente.

Il avala à nouveau sa salive nerveusement.

\- Je…

Il pouvait le faire. Il releva le visage, fixant Haruna dans les yeux en rougissant, avant de les fermer quand il ne supporta plus l'intensité de son regard.

\- Je… !

\- HARUNA !

Rito ouvrit les yeux dans la surprise tandis que la Sairenji sursauta quand ils entendirent tous les deux une voix chantante. Risa et Mio couraient au loin, la première leur adressant un grande mouvement de main pour signaler leur présence. Rito eut une expression dépitée à leur vue, retenant une envie de pleurer. « _Non… J'y étais presque…_ » se lamenta-t-il silencieusement avant que les deux amies de Haruna ne les rejoignent tout sourire. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant eux, reprenant légèrement leurs souffles après leur petite course.

\- Yuuki ? s'étonna alors Risa, laissant un silence gênant planer.

Haruna s'inquiéta aussitôt de sa réaction, surtout lorsque la Momioka partagea un regard entendu avec la Sawada avant de la fixer d'un air taquin. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche en ricanant légèrement. « On a interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en feignant l'innocence, passant de Rito à Haruna. Cette dernière secoua nerveusement la tête dans un non mais fut trahie sans le vouloir par le rougissement de Rito. Mio s'avança en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, souriant de la même façon que Risa.

\- Vous ne flirtiez pas quand même ? Haruna ? Yuuki ?

Rito rougit encore plus, ayant la sensation d'être pris la main dans le sac, Haruna ayant hélas la même réaction.

\- Pas du tout ! répliqua la Sairenji en paniquant, voyant déjà les taquineries de ses deux amies ingrates.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Risa, feintant n'avoir rien entendu. « Vous flirtiez ! Quelle indécence ! Je ne te savais pas si mature Haruna ! »

\- M-Mais non !

Haruna recula, s'accrochant à son parapluie en voyant les yeux rieurs de ses deux amies. La présence de Rito ajouta d'autant plus à sa timidité. Risa posa une main sur sa joue en soupirant d'un attendrissant certainement simulé. « Haruna-chan, tu as tellement grandi. Nous allons bientôt devoir t'apprendre à propos des oiseaux et des abeilles. » Elle et Mio avancèrent d'un pas, faisant des mouvements de compression des mains assez explicites, faisant pâlir Haruna à ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à lui faire. Elle recula aussitôt. « Ne t'en fais pas Haruna, ça ne sera pas long… » ricana Mio. Ni une ni deux, Haruna fit volte-face et partit en courant sous le rire de ses deux comparses, qui se mirent à la poursuivre en l'appelant.

Tout cela sous les yeux gênés de Rito. Ce dernier soupira de déception, se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance. Encore une fois. « _Saruyama va tellement se foutre de moi…_ »

Visiblement, cette journée de pluie serait tout aussi normale que toutes les autres. Pas de romance en vue.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Haruna se pencha sur son bureau, laissant sa tête choir sur ses bras croisés et se tassant dans son siège. Le professeur Kagaku, qui leur enseignait la physique, était à l'instant même en train de leur réciter un cours magistral sur le tableau périodique des éléments. Elle n'écouta toutefois le cours que d'une oreille, préférant s'évader intellectuellement et penser à autre chose. Il était bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi et le cours de physique était le dernier de la journée. En temps normal, Haruna savait qu'elle aurait été studieuse, mais la journée avait été assez épuisante entre ses tâches de déléguée de classe et tout le reste. Elle connaissait de toute façon assez bien la leçon et elle n'arrivait pas bien à se concentrer dans son état actuel. Avec ce qui s'était passé récemment ces quelques derniers jours, elle avait en effet beaucoup à penser.

Les informations sur tous les supports qui fusaient partout depuis ce matin l'avaient plongé dans un état de perplexité et d'inquiétude encore plus grand que précédemment. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Naruto courir sur les toits comme un ninja avec cette fille dans les bras, elle savait que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Son absence en avait fait davantage l'état le lendemain, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour enquêter. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Naruto. Le garçon avait toujours été discret et n'avait jamais révélé où il habitait ni même quel était son numéro ou son e-mail. A vrai dire, c'était presque au point où personne ne savait quelque chose de lui, à part qu'il n'était pas aimé par certains caïds du lycée et du quartier, qu'il savait se battre et qu'il n'hésitait d'ailleurs absolument pas à les affronter si jamais il se retrouvait confronté à eux.

C'était maintenant son deuxième jour d'absence. Et Haruna sentait qu'en quelque sorte, les destructions de la nuit dernière qui s'étaient passées à travers la ville et à la vieille gare de Sainan avaient quelque chose à voir avec lui. Haruna secoua la tête juste une seconde, évacuant ces pensées. « _C'est absurde. Qu'est-ce que je pense ?_ » pensa-t-elle en relativisant. Aucune chance que Naruto puisse être concerné par ce qui s'était passé hier nuit, même de loin. C'était juste une grosse coïncidence. Il était un simple lycéen comme tous les garçons de son âge, même s'il était un peu particulier et que les gens se méfiaient de lui. Haruna fronça les sourcils en constatant d'elle-même où ses pensées la menèrent : systématiquement à la même chose que toutes ses pensées auparavant. À des choses floues. Elle soupira d'ennui, osant un regard vers le bureau inoccupé de Naruto comme à peu près à chaque cours depuis hier.

La sonnerie retentit alors et le professeur Kagaku appela la fin du cours. Haruna sortit de ses pensées, tandis que les élèves de la classe commencèrent à faire leurs affaires et à discuter entre eux. Haruna les imita distraitement, rangeant son sac en ignorant la classe petit à petit se vider. Risa et Mio vinrent sans surprise la rejoindre devant son bureau dans un sourire.

\- Ola Haruna, lança Risa en prenant la chaise devant elle et en s'asseyant, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier. « Toujours aussi distraite à ce que je vois. Préoccupée par Uzumaki j'imagine. »

Voyant que la curiosité de Risa ne cachait aucune taquinerie, Haruna acquiesça en silence. Ses deux amies observèrent le bureau vide dans le fond de la salle avec questionnement. Haruna entendit Mio réfléchir, cette dernière ayant pris son menton dans la réflexion. Risa posa sa tête sur sa main, elle-même prise dans ses pensées.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là, continua Risa avec intérêt. « Ça ne lui ressemble pas de disparaître comme ça. En général il est au moins là le matin et il ne quitte jamais le lycée. »

\- C-Comment tu sais ça… ? demanda Haruna timidement, étonnée par la réplique de Risa.

Risa poussa un petit souffle rieur à la question de la Sairenji, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la seule à l'observer, Haruna-chan, dit-elle, notant le rougissement de son amie. « Uzumaki se repère assez bien et tout le monde le remarque même s'il cherche à être discret. »

Haruna acquiesça à cette réponse. Ça n'expliquait toujours pas comment Risa savait que Naruto restait dans l'enceinte du lycée les jours où il ne venait pas en cours l'après-midi, mais peut-être l'avait-elle compris en l'apercevant dormir quelque part dans la zone, dans un arbre du parc ou sur un banc. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'elle le savait.

\- Peut-être qu'il est malade ? proposa Mio, s'appuyant davantage sur le bureau voisin.

\- Peut-être, répondit Risa.

Haruna savait que ce n'était pas ça, même si elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire. C'était autre chose que la maladie, peut-être plus grave. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était peut-être nécessaire d'aller demander l'adresse de l'Uzumaki à la vie scolaire. Si elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler ce qu'elle avait cru voir, au moins pouvait-elle faire son devoir de déléguée et apporter le travail à faire au garçon. Ça lui permettrait ainsi de clarifier ses doutes et la situation. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Au même moment, la porte coulissante à l'avant de la salle s'ouvrit dans un fort claquement, faisant sursauter tous les élèves restants de la salle. En réponse, Haruna et ses deux amies, tout comme l'intégralité des lycéens de la salle, se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et observèrent la porte.

\- Oh oh…

L'interjection de Risa résuma assez bien la situation comme trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, que les élèves de la classe reconnurent comme étant des troisièmes années. Les yeux grands ouverts dans la surprise et l'appréhension soudaine, Risa les reconnut à la première seconde. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très gentil ils négligeaient leurs uniformes, ces derniers étant défaits et froissés, mettaient leurs muscles en exhibition et se déplaçaient en investissant l'endroit, toisant avec mépris quiconque les regardait ou les approchait. Et ce ne fut pas bien différent lorsqu'ils avancèrent davantage dans la classe, intimidant deux filles qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Oh oui, Risa savait qui ils étaient. L'air crispé et revanchard des trois garçons et la banane porté par le premier ne trompait pas, elle les avait déjà vu.

\- Yo les premières années de la 1-A ! interpella le supposé chef des trois hommes. « On m'a dit qu'Uzumaki est dans cette classe, est-ce vrai ? »

Les trois garçons ne récoltèrent qu'un silence perplexe en réponse, personne n'osant répondre. Le premier présenta une grimace contrariée devant le mur d'indifférence.

\- Oi ! s'exclama avec indignation l'un des deux autres. « Vous avez intérêt à répondre à Tsunoda-bosu si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui ! »

« _Tsunoda, c'est ça, j'avais oublié._ » pensa Risa en l'observant avec analyse. « _Il veut se venger de ce qu'Uzumaki lui a fait._ » A côté d'elle, Haruna et Mio semblaient inquiètes de la venue inattendue de ces trois voyous, et à raison. Risa fronça les sourcils en pensant au fait que le professeur Kagaku venait de partir. Ces trois-là avaient sans doute guetté son départ pour intervenir. C'était dangereux, la Momioka le réalisa en un rien de temps. Ils avaient été à deux doigts d'agresser une collégienne en pleine rue si Naruto ne les avait pas arrêtés. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'il était capable de la même chose avec eux voire même pire.

\- Uzumaki-kun ? se questionna une fille dans la classe à ses amies avant de reprendre plus fortement. « Il ne serait pas absent depuis deux jours ? »

En quelques secondes, des discussions discrètes débutèrent, chacun se questionnant sur les raisons de l'absence de l'Uzumaki mais en évitant d'attirer trop l'attention de ses trois détracteurs apparents, qui s'étaient tournés pour discuter entre eux de la marche à suivre plus calmement. Risa soupira intérieurement, relativement soulagée en voyant que la situation n'avait pas dégénérée, sachant que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Elle regretta hélas bien vite ses pensées en voyant Rito et Kenichi avancer silencieusement vers la sortie et passer à côté des trois lycéens violents. « _Mais que font-ils ?!_ »

L'instant d'après, Tsunoda se retourna et empoigna brusquement le col de la veste de Rito, le ramenant dans un grognement à lui. Kenichi sursauta et recula dans la crainte tandis que Rito poussa un gémissement effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, merdeux !? s'écria Tsunoda.

\- J-Je voulais j-juste sortir ! répondit fortement Rito en bégayant, agitant les mains en cherchant à exprimer son excuse.

Toute la scène se déroula sous les regards paniqués de ses camarades de classe, les garçons s'avançant dans le soucis et les filles haletant dans l'inquiétude.

\- Yuuki-kun… ! souffla Haruna en avançant, ses mains sur sa bouche dans la peur.

Risa fixa Mio dans un regard entendu et plein de soucis. « _Ça craint…_ » pensa-t-elle en montrant la porte arrière à la Sawada qui se contenta d'acquiescer. Mio allait s'exécuter pour sortir de la salle et aller prévenir les enseignants lorsque Haruna s'élança à pas rapide en avant, les plongeant dans la surprise. « Haruna ! »

\- J'aime pas ta tête, merdeux ! continua Tsunoda en serrant le col de Rito et en le soulevant légèrement, armant son autre poing.

\- J-Je suis désolé ! paniqua Rito en appréhendant le coup venir, les yeux fermés.

Son salut vint contre toute attente quand Haruna s'approcha et fit entendre sa voix.

\- S'il vous plait ne vous en prenez pas à Yuuki-kun ! plaida-t-elle en se penchant en avant, les mains sur le cœur. « Il n'a rien fait ! S'il vous plait ! »

Rito ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, le coup ne venant pas. Tsunoda fixait Haruna avec condescendance, puis les élèves de la classe 1-A derrière elle, avant d'émettre un bruit de moquerie. Il le lâcha, le repoussant et le laissant tomber sur les fesses. « Tsh ! Estime-toi heureux que je sois de bonne humeur, merdeux ! » lança Tsunoda avant d'adresser un sourire inquiétant à Haruna et de s'en aller de la salle dans un ricanement, suivi de ses deux acolytes. Avec le silence naissant vint le soulagement, Haruna fixant le cadre de la porte avec un mélange d'émotions.

\- Rito ! Rien de cassé mon vieux ?

La question soucieuse de Saruyama sortit à peu près tout le monde du silence et fit revenir l'ambiance à la normale. Ne voulant pas rester ici plus longtemps, la plupart des élèves partirent sans attendre et disparurent dans le couloir. Rito se releva, épaulé de son camarade et guetté par le regard concerné de Haruna à son grand plaisir.

\- Je vais bien Saruyama, pas de problème… répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

\- Yuuki-kun, laissa échapper Haruna, l'interpellant.

\- Je vais bien, insista-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, se sentant encore plus gêné et honteux.

Risa et Mio les rejoignirent, la première les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et bah, on a échappé au pire… prononça la Momioka dans un soupir. « Ces types ne plaisantent vraiment pas. »

Le groupe se tourna vers la grande brune à cette réplique, chacun présentant un air expectatif.

\- Tu les connais, Risa-chan ? demanda Haruna avec entrain.

\- En quelque sorte. Je les ai surpris en train d'agresser une collégienne dans la rue, révéla-t-elle. « Uzumaki passait par là au même moment. Il les a recadrés bien comme il fallait. »

A cette réponse, tous acquiescèrent. Ceux qui connaissaient Uzumaki Naruto savaient que parmi les choses qu'il faisait souvent, cogner les délinquants et les voyous du quartier était d'une certaine façon sa spécialité. Que ce dénommé Tsunoda soit compté parmi « _ses victimes_ » et qu'il veuille se venger ne parut en soit pas même un tout petit peu étonnant. Mais c'était la première fois que ces histoires venaient se dérouler jusque dans leur classe.

\- Il va falloir que je fasse rapport au comité de discipline. On ne peut pas laisser ce genre de personne mettre en danger des gens innocents, prononça Haruna avec gravité.

Aucun de ses quatre camarades ne s'opposa à l'idée. Même si l'idée de laisser Naruto les battre à son retour jusqu'à ce qu'ils fuient en pleurant parut mille fois plus attrayante.

La minute qui suivait, ils quittaient tous la salle leurs sacs à la main et rentraient chez eux.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Quelle journée épuisante. Naruto avait eu raison quand il avait supposé que les évènements suivants ne seraient pas de tout repos. Trouver une chambre d'hôtel confortable et pas trop chère avait été une épreuve insurmontable. Après avoir finalement perdu patience et utilisé le Kage Bunshin no jutsu, le jeune shinobi avait tout de même trouvé son bonheur à la périphérie est de la ville, non loin de la gare des trains shinkansen qui reliait la plupart des grandes villes de la côte sud entre elles de Tokyo à Kagoshima. Du fait de leurs positions impopulaires, les appartements de la zone n'étaient pas tous loués et les propriétaires les mettaient en location assez facilement.

Toutefois, convaincre les agents immobiliers de le laisser prendre sans condition un appartement pour deux et pour une durée indéfinie avait été une autre paire de manche… Et ce, parce que même s'il était émancipé aux yeux de la loi et donc majeur, le fait restait qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il était accompagné de la fille la plus bizarre qui pouvait exister dans ce monde. Avec la somme accumulée sur son compte en manque, qui se comptait en million de yens, les propriétaires de l'appartement qu'il avait trouvé lui avaient confié les clés sans poser beaucoup de question le premier paiement avait été amplement suffisant pour les convaincre. Une fois la location payée et le contrat signé en l'espace de deux heures de pourparlers, lui et Lala s'étaient installés dans ce qu'ils avaient découvert être un petit trois pièces de cinquante mètres carrés au quatrième étage. Ce n'était pas le confort de l'appartement génial que Zastin avait littéralement explosé, et c'était affreusement cher pour ce que c'était, mais c'était déjà mieux que la rue.

Le logis restait quand même vraiment sobre. Deux chambres sur la gauche donnant sur une salle commune avec cuisine intégrée, une salle de bain et des toilettes au fond, respectivement à gauche et à droite… L'agencement des pièces lui rappelait même son appartement à Konoha. À part les meubles de base tels que les placards et les armoires… Il n'y avait rien. Et bien, excepté les quelques meubles que Naruto avait acheté cet après-midi comme les tables et les chaises du salon ou leurs deux lits. « _Ma PlayStation III me manque déjà…_ » pensa Naruto en retenant ses larmes de frustration. Il avait quasiment tout perdu de ses biens accumulés ces derniers mois. Adieu sa télévision, sa console, ses mangas, son frigo et ses réserves de rāmens… Vraiment déprimant.

\- Sugoi ! Naruto, viens voir ! s'exclama Lala depuis l'une des deux chambres de l'appartement. « Cette glace est tellement grande ! Et le lit est tellement confortable ! »

Visiblement il était le seul à déprimer. Roulant les yeux dans l'incrédulité à l'extase inexplicable de sa nouvelle partenaire – Principalement parce que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient obtenu l'appartement –, Naruto entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son matelas dans un soupir fatigué. Ses ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés entre son appartement en ruine et les questions que le propriétaire et la justice poseraient, mais au moins il disposait d'un endroit où dormir. Et il n'avait aucun problème que le Kage Bunshin no jutsu ne pouvait pas régler à terme. Être à plusieurs endroits différents était un avantage dont il fallait profiter après tout.

Même si tout ça allait encore lui coûter énormément. Entre les dégâts à rembourser susceptibles de lui être imputés pour maladresse par l'assurance, le trois pièces à payer chaque mois, les meubles à acheter et ses biens à remplacer, il allait bien devoir publier un second Icha Icha en sa possession au risque de voir ses économies disparaître en quelques mois… « _Quelle misère. Tout ça à cause d'une fille qui a fugué de chez elle…_ » Naruto ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit Lala sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. La seconde d'après, elle apparut au coin de sa porte, à le regarder avec des yeux désirant clairement quelque chose.

\- Naruto, j'ai faim ! lança-t-elle avec envie, s'appuyant sur le cadre de sa porte.

À la mention de tout ce qui se rapprochait de nourriture, Naruto sentit son ventre gargouiller et lui rappeler qu'il était dans le même état de faim que la jeune fille. À marcher dans la rue et à négocier la location instantanée de leur nouvel appartement toute la journée, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de manger quoi que ce soit… Ni de n'acheter aucune nourriture pour remplir leurs nouveaux placards. Et il était relativement tard… Naruto se releva alors et approcha la jolie Devilukienne au regard curieux.

\- D'accord, dit-il avec compréhension, avant de faire un grand sourire. « Tu te souviens quand je te parlais de rāmens ? Avant que Zastin ne vienne tout détruire ? »

\- Oui ! acquiesça Lala, la lueur dans ses yeux illustrant sa mémoire.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller en manger des vrais, dans un restaurant ? Il se trouve que j'en connais un, il m'arrive même d'y travailler quelques fois.

Un instant de réflexion après, Lala arbora une expression ravie et sautilla sur place, déjà excitée à l'idée.

\- Hai ! Allons-y Naruto !

Sans crier gare, elle lui sauta dessus et s'agrippa à lui dans l'enthousiasme. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à sa réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils partirent, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux. Le bras droit serré par Lala et enfoncé entre ses deux seins, la tête rose de la jeune fille posée sur son épaule et sa queue frétillant de joie dans son dos, Naruto observa le ciel du crépuscule d'un air à la fois amusé et indécis. Le pire semblait être derrière lui maintenant.

Il avait évité de justesse à la mort par les mains d'un extraterrestre aux faux airs de Jedi, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire ?

Enfin, ce fut ce qu'il se risqua à penser.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Déjà 45 000 mots pour cette fiction après à peine un mois. C'est un très très gros départ, je pense même qu'il est plus important que Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. Cela ne fait que renforcer ma motivation à développer Deviluke Ninja sur le long terme.**

 **Le prochain chapitre à sortir sera normalement le chapitre 9 de Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, où nous retrouverons les redoutables Bakuton no Gari et Ryuutenbin no Kitsuchi d'Iwa. Mais également pleins d'autres personnages ! La tension est à son comble et la lutte n'est pas bien loin, entre deux grands villages ninja rivaux depuis les origines des shinobis et que tout oppose, de la philosophie à la politique.**

 **C'était tout pour aujourd'hui,**

 **Sur ce je vous quitte,**

 **Etsukazu**


	3. Une princesse au lycée

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici le chapitre III de Deviluke Ninja : Une reine dans son lycée.**

 **Le chapitre III marque un tournant dans la fiction puisque je commence à aborder davantage l'action dans le scénario et que j'amorce le développement des personnages et l'intégration de Naruto dans la dynamique. A partir de ce chapitre, le rythme va accélérer de plus en plus et les personnages récurrents de l'univers vont tous prendre une place plus importante.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je me suis amusé à l'écrire et à approfondir la gravité du contexte galactique, et j'ai également bien ris en allant chercher l'humour (Qui reste une part essentielle, malgré tout, du chapitre). Le chapitre comporte peut-être quelques fautes ; comme à mon habitude, il est tout frais. J'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangeront pas trop.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une réaction pour m'exprimer votre ressenti, même si ce n'est qu'une ligne. Chaque réaction m'encourage.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, ainsi qu'une bonne continuation,**  
 **Etsukazu**

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

S'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto avait appris à apprécier de ce monde, c'était bien son atmosphère de quiétude ambiante. La sécurité ici était telle que les gens n'avaient pas à se soucier de leurs vies comme c'était le cas dans le monde ninja, en particulier pendant les phases de sommeil, le moment le plus propice au danger, le moment où l'on était le plus susceptible d'être assassiné. En tout cas, Naruto savait que l'assassinat nocturne était une spécialité shinobi que ses pairs et ses ennemis potentiels n'hésitaient pas à utiliser si nécessaire. Il avait appris à vivre avec ce soupçon de peur, à ne pas se perdre en psychose et en phobie nocturne comme cela pouvait arriver à certain. C'était sans compter qu'il n'était pas le plus discipliné des ninjas et qu'il ne respectait pas bien souvent le protocole de sécurité nocturne, même lors des missions…

Cette caractéristique disciplinaire n'avait fait qu'empirer en arrivant au Japon. S'il ne boudait pas son sommeil avant dans la péninsule élémentaire, ici au Japon il ne se retenait pas de dormir comme une pierre dans un lit douillet, à ne penser qu'à son confort et au lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveillerait pour aller à l'école. Et après les évènements survenus avec Lala, après son combat intense contre Zastin et son errance avec la jolie princesse à travers la ville… Naruto avait savouré sa nuit. S'enfoncer dans sa couverture chaude, sentir la douceur ferme du matelas et la texture molle et soyeuse de l'oreiller sous sa tête… Ça c'était bien. Il regrettait peut-être les missions et les aventures de ninja dans la nature, mais il ne regrettait certainement pas les levées matinales forcées aux aurores à grand coups de seaux d'eau signés Hatake Kakashi ou Jiraiya. Ou pire, si on se fiait à ses réveils de nature particulièrement violente, et à la jeune fille au sang chaud qui en était l'autrice, lorsqu'il était en retard pour l'entraînement matinal ou une mission d'équipe…

Alors quand la lumière du soleil filtra à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre et illumina petit à petit sa chambre encore vide, le réveil fut d'un calme que l'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de louer. Légèrement souriant et les yeux toujours fermés dans la paresse, le blond étira dans un premier temps ses pieds en hésitant à se lever. Il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, entre sa situation d'absence à l'école à clarifier et son accident d'appartement à constater… Pris dans un débat interne sur le pour et le contre, il se retourna paresseusement dans son lit, essayant de profiter au maximum et s'enfonça distraitement dans son oreiller doux et chaud… Attendez. « _… Doux et chaud ?_ » Le sommeil quitta presque aussitôt son esprit et il ouvrit les yeux dans la surprise. Il se redressa sur ses bras avant d'écarquiller les yeux dans la stupeur en comprenant pourquoi son oreiller lui avait paru si mou dans son sommeil.

\- Hmm… Naruto…

Naruto sentit instantanément le sang accaparer ses joues dans une vague de chaleur en voyant Lala dormir entièrement nue à côté de lui. À moitié couchée sur le dos, elle lui faisait face, offrant sa poitrine dénudée à la pleine disposition de ses yeux. Son torse se soulevait paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration et Naruto remarqua qu'une jambe de la jeune Devilukienne touchait les siennes à la cheville. Il ne sut pour quelle raison, mais quelque chose poussa Naruto à soulever le bord de sa couverture pour regarder en dessous. Dans un mouvement brusque, il porta ses mains à son nez pour y réprimer un saignement en voyant l'état totalement nu de la jeune fille et en réalisant qu'il s'était servi d'elle comme d'un oreiller.

A l'activité soudaine de Naruto et aux mouvements d'affaissement du matelas, Lala finit par ouvrir les yeux et par se redresser en baillant… Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'Uzumaki. « H-Hey Lala… » Ils s'observèrent dans le silence, clignant des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Lala réagisse et que dans un grand sourire, se jette sur le garçon. Pris au dépourvu, Naruto s'effondra sur le matelas et réceptionna comme il le put la jeune fille… Aussi se retrouva-t-il sur le dos, avec Lala appuyée sur lui de tout son long tout en empoignant ses seins. Quelle situation maladroite.

\- Ohayō Naruto ! s'exclama Lala en rayonnant, pas même un peu dérangée d'être touchée par les mains d'un garçon.

Naruto hésita à réagir, partagé dans ses émotions et essayant de réprimer le rougissement intense qui attaqua à l'instant ses joues. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ça, Uzumaki Naruto le savait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé que de deux choses depuis plus longtemps qu'il le connaissait. Devenir Hokage et être couvert de gloire si c'était un beau rêve ou être poursuivi par une horde de bol de rāmens hurlant vengeance pour leurs frères disparus si c'était un cauchemar… Ouais. Ce genre de cauchemar…

Ne demandez pas pourquoi.

De toute façon, il ne rêvait clairement pas que Lala dorme dans son lit, parce que son odeur féminine délicate et la sensation de son corps furent particulièrement claires à ses sens en exergue. Et ce fut en quelque sorte une très mauvaise idée de presser de façon expérimentale les deux seins volumineux de Lala, parce que le gémissement qu'elle poussa brisa toute les précautions qu'il prit quant à sa résistance nasale et un filet de sang s'échappa dès lors de son nez sous la stimulation. Il repoussa sans attendre Lala qui atterrit devant lui sur les fesses et porta aussitôt sa main à ses narines, s'empressant d'essuyer la marque gênante de sa faiblesse.

\- Lala… Que fais-tu là ? demanda Naruto nerveusement sans détacher son regard du corps séduisant de la jeune fille.

\- Hm ?

Lala le regarda curieusement en inclinant sa tête sur le côté dans un questionnement explicite. « _Mince, c'est pas humain d'être aussi sexy…_ » pensa-t-il en continuant à la regarder… Avant de noter l'ironie.

\- Je voulais dormir avec toi, répondit-elle comme si tout fut normal. « N'est-ce pas ce que font les personnes fiancées ? »

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse avec ça… souffla Naruto en croisant les bras avant de pousser un soupir de dépit. « Peu importe. »

Maintenant il n'avait plus sommeil. Difficile de dormir avec une fille aussi attirante et nue dans son lit. Il se retourna alors et posant les pieds à terre, il se leva. Il ne releva même pas le fait que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se réveillait avec une fille nue dans son lit, sans doute à cause de la nature atypique de la situation. « _Si Sakura-chan avait pu être si facile à vivre…_ » songea l'Uzumaki avec humour, sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre la pièce commune. Lala le suivit curieusement tout en chantonnant un air quelconque. Au même moment, Peke surgit de la chambre de Lala.

\- Vous étiez là Lala-sama, constata-t-il de son ton neutre. « Je me demandais où vous étiez allé. »

\- Hai ! Je dormais avec Naruto !

Bien sûr, Peke ne pensa même pas à s'étonner et prit la révélation dans la volée, comme si le fait que Lala dorme nue avec un garçon n'était en aucun cas suspect. « Transforme-toi maintenant, Peke ! » Sans rien dire de plus qu'un docile « Hai Lala-sama. », le petit robot s'exécuta. Dans un grand flash lumineux, Lala passa ainsi de l'état de nudité la plus totale à son étrange tenue cosmique de Peke grandeur nature. Les ayant suffisamment observé, Naruto s'en retourna à ce qu'il faisait et s'occupa de sortir d'un placard de la petite cuisine ouverte quelques maigres paquets de gâteaux : tout ce qu'il avait pensé à prendre hier.

Il posa les paquets sur la table du salon, les présentant à Lala, et s'en retourna chercher quoi que ce soit d'utile pour pouvoir faire du café. Sans succès. Il vint alors s'asseoir à table en soupirant et se mit à manger sans véritable motivation. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Lala se faisant silencieuse tandis qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Que fait-on aujourd'hui Naruto ? Rejouons à la PlayStation III !

Naruto la regarda avant de secouer la tête.

\- Lala, Zastin a détruit tout ce que j'avais, dit-il simplement mais non sans être frustré par l'idée. « Pas de PlayStation III aujourd'hui. »

\- Mouu…

Il ne fut même pas surpris que Lala se mette à bouder à sa réponse. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? On ne pouvait pas jouer à quelque chose que l'on avait plus. « _Foutu Zastin…_ » Il n'assumait pas encore très bien l'idée d'avoir tout perdu. Il se releva peu après et se dirigea sans rien dire vers la salle de bain, laissant Lala seule avec ses paquets de gâteaux. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'attela à faire sa toilette. Tout en se lavant les dents, il observa calmement son visage refléter dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Au moins, il semblait avoir guéri depuis avant-hier, et les profondes éraflures que lui avait infligé l'épée laser de Zastin avaient cicatrisé et disparu de son visage en un temps record. On lui avait souvent dit à Konoha qu'il disposait d'une excellente capacité de récupération. En tout cas, Shizune ou certains membres du personnel de l'hôpital militaire se plaisaient à le lui rappeler constamment.

Toutefois Naruto était sûr qu'on ne lui avait jamais parlé de régénération des tissus, comme c'était maintenant le cas avec la coupe profonde sur son nez et ses joues. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il était presque sûr que l'épée de Zastin aurait dû après guérison le balafrer à la manière d'Umino Iruka. Pourtant, si ce n'étaient ses cicatrices en forme de moustache sur le côté de ses joues, son visage était absolument lisse et dépourvu de toute séquelle physique. Peut-être possédait-il encore Kyuubi scellé à l'intérieur de son réseau de chakra… Même s'il ne le sentait absolument plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Toutes ces pensées ne le menaient à rien. Ça n'avait que peu d'importance il avait guéri et n'avait plus rien, ça c'était important et c'était la seule chose utile à savoir. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain, retrouvant Lala qui, désormais débout, semblait l'attendre.

\- Allons faire quelque chose Naruto ! Je m'ennuie ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. « Et si on sortait ? »

Comment pouvait-elle déjà s'ennuyer ? Ce fut la question que Naruto se posa avec ironie. Ils venaient de se lever et elle venait à peine de terminer de manger. « _Sérieusement, elle doit être hyperactive, ou quelque chose… !_ » pensa-t-il dans un soupir. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit le fait qu'il était lui-même clairement identifié comme hyperactif.

\- Ecoute Lala, aujourd'hui ça ne va pas être possible. Je dois retourner au lycée sinon je vais commencer à avoir des ennuis.

\- C'est quoi un lycée ?

Naruto la regarda bizarrement, sa tempe tiquant imperceptiblement.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'était un lycée ? Ils n'en avaient pas dans l'espace ou sur Deviluke ? Il ne sut pas vraiment comment répondre à sa question, cherchant les bons mots. Parce que ce n'était décidément pas crédible de lui répondre « C'est le pire endroit sur Terre », même si ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui manqua. Il lui fallait une description réaliste…

\- C'est… Un endroit où plein d'adolescents se regroupent pour… travailler sans relâche et s'ennuyer toute la journée.

Une description réaliste.

\- Ça a l'air amusant !

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la réplique de Lala. Non, ce n'était pas amusant. C'était chiant et sans intérêt, et il était obligé de rester assis toute la journée sur une chaise pour écouter des vieux parler de toutes sortes de choses inutiles. Mais c'était visiblement inutile d'essayer de la convaincre, alors il ne pensa même pas à la corriger. Il s'occupa simplement de desceller un uniforme de rechange de Sainan High et de s'habiller, avant de regarder l'heure de la pendule au-dessus de l'entrée. Neuf heures de matin. « _Si tôt que ça… ?_ » Les cours avaient déjà commencé, mais quand même.

Quand il se retourna, il trouva Lala à la fenêtre. Ses ailes démoniaques déployées depuis son chapeau, elle flottait dans les airs en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Bon ! Je pars explorer la ville ! A tout à l'heure Naruto !

Sans attendre de réponse, Lala s'en retourna vers la rue et enjoignit Peke de vive voix de décoller. Ils s'envolèrent alors, disparaissant en quelques secondes au loin, par-dessus les nombreux bâtiments du quartier. Le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer après coup. Au moins, le problème de Lala était réglé. Si elle partait se balader, il n'aurait pas à s'en soucier. Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne lui créer des difficultés, mais c'était un autre problème dont il se soucierait plus tard. Rangeant tout cela dans un coin de sa tête, l'Uzumaki passa à la suite. Il approcha alors de la fenêtre laissée ouverte par la Devilukienne et effectua le mudra de la chèvre, une demi-douzaine de Kage Bunshin apparaissant dans des nuages de fumée. Ils se dispersèrent en même temps que lui, passant par la fenêtre et disparaissant à leurs tours au-dessus des toits.

Et tandis que ses clones s'en allèrent s'occuper respectivement des tâches à faire, que ce soit s'occuper des courses ou retourner à son appartement dévasté, lui pendant ce temps-là retourna au lycée sans tarder. Car c'était pour l'instant la seule chose utile à faire : aller à Sainan High.

Malgré la nature exécrable de l'idée.

* * *

Si on avait un jour dit à Naruto qu'il serait soulagé d'aller en cours, il ne l'aurait absolument jamais cru. Il aurait ri à tue-tête en se moquant de l'idée ridicule et serait parti sans se retourner, ignorant son interlocuteur, sans doute pour aller manger quelques bols de rāmens chez Ichiraku Rāmen. Ce fut donc avec des sentiments très partagés de soulagement que Naruto fit son trajet jusqu'à Sainan High. De soulagement, parce que se déplacer en direction du lycée comme il l'avait fait depuis la rentrée lui donnait cette sensation de normalité et de répit qui lui avait semblée si lointaine ces trois derniers jours avec l'arrivée impromptue de tous ces Devilukiens destructeurs. Ça lui donnait l'impression que rien n'avait changé, qu'il n'avait pas perdu des centaines de millions de yens dans des destructions insensées et qu'il n'avait pas frôlé la mort pour avoir simplement hébergé une fille chez lui.

Ça ne l'empêcha en rien d'être perturbé par ce sentiment à la réalisation qu'il était soulagé en allant à l'école. Uzumaki Naruto ne devait pas être soulagé en allant à l'école ! Il était un ninja nom d'un chien, pas un étudiant stupide !

Apercevant Sainan High quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, le complexe scolaire surplombant de sa taille la plupart des bâtiments du quartier, Naruto décida d'arrêter de progresser de toits en toits et de ralentir son avancée à celle d'un étudiant normal. Regardant en contrebas, il se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble non loin de l'école et descendit dans une ruelle à l'arrière, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il ressortit de l'allée sombre comme si de rien n'était, réinstallant son sac en bandoulière correctement sur son épaule et lissant légèrement sa chemise, à défaut d'autre chose. Il se mit ensuite à marcher le long du trottoir, terminant son trajet dans l'anonymat le plus total et se mêlant aux quelques lycéens de l'établissement arrivant à la même heure. Hochant la tête en annotant de son infiltration réussie, Naruto passa ainsi le portail de la cours tranquillement.

Au même moment, la sonnerie symphonique du lycée sonna à travers le campus, laissant comprendre à Naruto que la pause de dix heures commençait et que c'était le moment propice pour réintégrer la classe de façon relativement discrète. D'autant plus que le cours suivant était celui du vieil Honekawa, qui ne posait jamais vraiment de question sur ses absences ou ses tendances à somnoler ou dormir en cours tant qu'il ne dérangeait pas leur bon déroulement. L'Uzumaki entra donc calmement dans le bâtiment principal du lycée, là où les casiers à chaussures des élèves se trouvaient. Un certain nombre était déjà en train de prendre leur chaussure d'intérieur, plaçant leurs paires de ville dans les casiers comme c'était le règlement. Naruto s'était toujours fortement interrogé sur toutes les règles d'hygiène au Japon et leur utilité. Les shinobis de son monde n'avaient pas de pareilles règles, ils étaient toujours tenus où qu'ils se trouvent d'être prêts à de longs et intenses déplacements et portaient toujours leurs sandales militaires.

Haussant les épaules, Naruto approcha de son propre casier et changea en deux temps trois mouvements de chaussures, ne voulant pas vraiment s'attarder dans le hall à la vue de tous. Continuant sa route les mains dans les poches, il prit l'escalier central plus loin dans le bâtiment et monta aux étages en direction de la salle de classe 1-A. En quelques secondes, il atteignit le premier étage et il pénétra dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait sa classe. Quelques élèves qu'il reconnut être de sa classe discutaient debout devant la porte de la salle, appuyés contre la fenêtre du couloir qui donnait sur la cour d'entrée. S'en désintéressant, Naruto sortit ses mains des poches et entra finalement dans la salle 1-A, attirant le regard de la plupart de ses occupants. Ils le reconnurent aussitôt qu'il approcha et se mirent à chuchoter. « _Uzumaki-kun est revenu…_ » entendit-il quelque part dans la classe. « _Sécher les cours a dû le lasser._ » « _Peut-être avait-il une mission pour un clan de Yakuza à faire…_ » « _Quel délinquant. Il n'attire que des ennuis._ »

Naruto soupira d'ennui dès lors que les murmures lui parvinrent. « _La journée commence bien… Mendokusai comme dirait Shikamaru…_ » pensa-t-il, se retenant de froncer les sourcils ou faire quelconque grimace en entendant certains de ses camarades mentionner un éventuel lien avec les Yakuzas. « _Ils pourraient être plus discret bon sang…_ » Là encore, même s'ils cherchaient à être discrets dans leurs chuchotements, l'Uzumaki disposait d'une ouïe hors du commun et il était assez difficile de le piéger sur l'utilisation de ce sens. Tout comme pour sa vue par ailleurs. Sans doute était-ce un héritage de son statut de Jinchuuriki.

Silencieux, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à son bureau en ignorant les regards hésitants de ses camarades et posa son sac sur la surface lisse. Défaisant ses affaires, il regarda par la fenêtre l'arrière du campus, son soulagement d'avant laissant déjà place à la routine quotidienne et à l'ennui inhérent à sa vie lycéenne.

\- Ohayō Uzumaki-kun.

Le jeune ninja de Konoha tourna la tête sur sa droite à l'entente de son nom et haussa les sourcils dans la reconnaissance en voyant qui l'avait appelé.

\- Oh, salut Haruna-chan, répondit-il en souriant, avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Haruna entrouvrit la bouche, légèrement surprise par l'entrain de l'Uzumaki. Elle baissa docilement la tête dans un petit sourire avant d'à nouveau le regarder avec douceur.

\- J-Je vais bien, Uzumaki-kun.

À sa réponse, Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, lui signifiant par là qu'il en était ravi.

\- Ano… continua-t-elle avec hésitation, avant de venir légèrement gratter sa joue de l'index dans la réflexion. « Uzumaki-kun était absent ces derniers jours… »

Naruto acquiesça à ces mots, se tournant vers son bureau et posant son sac au pied de sa table.

\- Désolé pour ça. J'ai eu quelques… complications, ces derniers jours, l'informa-t-il vaguement, regardant dans le vide. « D'ordre personnel, en quelque sorte. »

\- Je vois…

La réponse simple de Haruna et son ton quelque peu distant lui suggéra qu'elle se posait des questions sur la nature de son absence. Ce qu'il confirma bien assez vite lorsqu'elle rajouta avec prudence : « N-Nous commencions à nous inquiéter… » Son absence avait été inattendu, c'était vrai. Et les lycées au Japon développaient, très paradoxalement avec l'exigence demandée aux élèves, une dynamique collective dans les classes.

\- Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter Haruna-chan, mais merci quand même, dit-il en riant, essayant de dédramatiser l'ambiance et l'humeur soucieuse de la Sairenji.

Elle acquiesça simplement, baissant de nouveau les yeux et ne trouvant soudainement plus grand-chose à dire au garçon malgré le nombre grandissant de question qui lui remplissait l'esprit. Son embarras ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque le garçon lui adressa un sourire légèrement amusé, comme si son évidente timidité le divertissait. Ce qui par ailleurs était en effet le cas. L'observation continuelle d'Haruna et son caractère timide et docile lui rappelait en quelque sorte Hyuuga Hinata. Ce trait typique des « Dandere » était toutefois leur seul point commun. Les deux ne se ressemblaient absolument pas physiquement ni même mentalement, comme une question de fait. Là où Haruna était svelte, Hinata était plus en chair. Et là où Hinata éprouvait un clair malaise dans la démarche et dans sa façon de se tenir au milieu des gens, Haruna n'avait aucun mal à être en compagnie des autres et s'épanouissait dans son partage, même avec lui. Mais de ce qu'il s'en souvenait, la douceur dans les yeux de la Sairenji ressemblait en tout point à l'innocence qui émanait de la Hyuuga, malgré toute leur opposition dans leurs personnes.

Si Haruna avait commencé à être mal à l'aise sous le regard enjoué de son camarade de classe hyperactif, lorsque ce dernier se mit à l'observer avec un regard d'une profondeur insoupçonnée, la Sairenji se sentit perdre ses moyens et rougir comme jamais elle n'avait rougi auparavant. Un frisson délicat se répandit dans son corps tout comme le garçon dévora sa fine silhouette, et elle éprouva l'envie de déguerpir sans réclamer son dû aussi intensément qu'il ressentit le désir de connaître la nature des pensées de l'Uzumaki. Il lui était arrivé quelques fois de l'observer longuement avec un regard penseur, mais jamais il ne l'avait dévisagé avec cette lueur indescriptible, comme s'il voyait quelque chose en elle. Or, avec sa personnalité distinguée et sa difficulté à s'entretenir avec les garçons pour qui elle éprouvait de l'intérêt, elle se retrouva pétrifiée, dans l'attente qu'on la sorte de son impasse.

Son souhait fut exaucé de la plus inopportune et inhabituelle des façons.

\- Ohayō _U-zu-ma-ki-kun_ …

La voix suave de Risa sortit inopinément Naruto de ses souvenirs lointains. Ce fut à son tour de ressentir un frisson, ce dernier partant de son oreille pour se répandre à travers son échine tout comme le souffle chaud de Risa vint caresser l'arrière de son oreille et sa nuque. Car Risa s'appuya sur son dos et l'enlaça par derrière tout en ayant posé sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu arrives en retard mais tu trouves quand même l'occasion de rêver de si bon matin, Uzumaki-kun, prononça-t-elle sur son même ton séduisant. « Quel vilain garçon… »

Naruto haussa les sourcils dans la surprise et sentit la Momioka ricaner doucement dans son dos. Se gardant de rougir ou de déglutir dans la stimulation de sentir le corps de Risa appuyé fortement contre le sien, il essaya de se retourner pour qu'elle le lâche sans toutefois être brusque dans son mouvement. Elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle fut d'ailleurs d'autant plus amusée et le lui exprima en venant lui partager son rire, frottant le bout de son nez à son oreille sous les yeux embarrassés de Haruna.

\- Risa ? C'est toi ? questionna Naruto avec embarras.

\- Qui d'autre, vilain garçon ? répondit Risa tout en adressant un clin d'œil discret à Haruna.

La Sairenji comprit dans un certain soulagement que son amie étaient venue l'aider à sortir de sa crise de timidité face au grand blond. « _M-Merci Risa-chan…_ » pensa-t-elle avec émotion, quoique perturbée par l'affichage insolite d'affection de la Momioka envers l'Uzumaki. Uzumaki qui d'ailleurs, les mains posées sur celles de sa camarade aux cheveux châtains, essayait de desserrer son étreinte.

\- Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus vilain, prononça Naruto alors que le jeu de détacher Risa de son dos débuta.

La Momioka se mit à rire en combattant l'emprise du garçon sur ses mains et en essayant de rester accrochée, mais en vain, la différence de force étant trop grande. Naruto la dégagea sans même essayer et se retourna en souriant victorieusement. Il n'obtint qu'une moue de sa camarade.

\- Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il était impoli d'user de la force sur une fille, Uzumaki ? laissa échapper finalement Risa avec ironie, posant une main sur sa joue et feignant l'indignation.

Naruto se moqua de sa réplique et croisa les bras.

\- Les bonnes manières sont ennuyeuses, répliqua-t-il avec arrogance tout en s'appuyant sur son bureau. « Je préfère très largement un bon combat, c'est plus gratifiant. On comprend mieux quelqu'un avec un ou deux coups de poings qu'avec un _« s'il-vous-plait »_. »

\- Ara ara, quelle brute, se moqua Risa dans un petit rire, plaçant sa paume sur sa bouche. « C'est trop effrayant pour une fille aussi délicate que moi. »

Leur étrange petit jeu de réplique et de répartie les détourna complètement du fait qu'ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention de la classe, et Haruna se garda bien de les en prévenir, ne sachant de toute façon pas du tout comment intervenir dans leur conversation. Et ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas courant. Il était vrai que Naruto n'avait pas pour habitude de créer des scènes devant tout le monde – même s'il se fichait totalement du regard que pouvaient lui porter ceux qui l'entouraient – mais ce n'était pas le cas de Risa. Si quelque chose, la Momioka ne ratait jamais une occasion d'attirer l'attention et tous ses camarades étaient plus ou moins accoutumés à ses extravagances et ses tentatives – souvent réussies – de séduction. Mais quand même… Elle ne savait pas que Risa et Naruto pouvaient si bien s'entendre. C'était assez perturbant.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement dans les couloirs, annonçant la fin de la pause et interpellant tous les occupants de la salle. Risa et Naruto mirent fin à leur jeu et quelques secondes après, le professeur Honekawa rentra dans la salle en la fermant derrière lui. Sa présence intima à tous les élèves de la classe 1-A de se calmer et d'aller s'installer à leurs bureaux respectifs, ce qu'ils firent dans la discipline.

\- Ah Uzumaki-kun, prononça le sexagénaire en rehaussant ses lunettes. « Content de te revoir parmi nous. »

Naruto lui adressa un sourire gêné, n'osant pas répondre de peur de dire une bêtise comme « Merci, mais ce n'est pas réciproque ! » ou autre chose dans le genre. Il n'en pensa pas moins.

En quelques secondes, le cours commença, comme n'importe quel autre cours. Au grand désarroi du ninja de Konoha, qui, à défaut de partir vivre de grande épopée épique, se contenta de les imaginer dans sa tête. Ce fut toujours mieux que de travailler la littérature. Il avait ses Kage Bunshin pour ça…

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard._

\- …Tout comme l'image de mort d'un Japon vaincu, fantasme romantique et artistique d'après-guerre, un fantasme qui le transcendait… En effet, nous pourrions lier la fascination de Hiraoka Kimitake pour la mort et son seppuku comme l'aboutissement de son œuvre littéraire.

D'accord. Alors, un auteur s'était décapité par fantasme, voilà ce que Naruto pouvait considérer comme un fantasme tranchant. Baillant légèrement, il s'accouda à son bureau en écoutant le professeur Honekawa faire son cours de littérature. C'était amusant de constater à quel point toutes ces absurdités de Deviluke semblaient lointaines en écoutant les cours soporifiques de Honekawa-sensei. Bon, il était de mauvaise foi aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas aussi soporifique que d'habitude puisque deux heures étaient passées selon la pendule sans qu'il ne s'endorme. Difficile de dormir vu le ton glauque du cours qui ne lui permettait pas de fermer l'œil. Fantasmer de se couper la tête pour aboutir à une œuvre littéraire artistique. Le Japon était vraiment un pays bizarre. Naruto était très bien avec sa tête sur les épaules, lui.

Quoique si Jiraiya avaient pu se couper la tête plutôt que de continuer à écrire ses livres fétichistes, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal. En fait non. Dans la mesure où lesdits livres lui constituaient un bon salaire chaque mois, mieux valait les garder. Même si c'était des œuvres sacrément pornographiques. Mais plus sérieusement, le suicide était bizarre. Il fallait être vraiment dérangé pour demander à un ami de se faire couper la tête ou alors complètement désespéré. Non pas que c'était une idée nouvelle pour lui. Il avait déjà eu vent de cas de suicide célèbre à Konoha, il en avait même étudié à l'académie comme celui du Croc blanc qui avait choisi de partir plutôt que de faire face au déshonneur, comme le faisaient les samurais. Mais c'était ce que c'était : une pratique de samurai. Naruto n'irait jamais se suicider, pas même pour laver une prétendue honte. Il avait vécu dans la honte toute sa vie, la vraie. Et ce n'était pas mortel, ça rendait même plus fort quand on y survivait.

Les Japonais avaient une culture du suicide tout aussi foirée que dans son monde. Les histoires de guerre étaient bien, mais quand on allait dans les détails, ce monde était peut-être plus glauque et meurtrier que le sien. En tout cas, il était clair que la mort ici était industrialisée et d'une ampleur toute relative. Dans le monde shinobi, les cibles étaient bien définies, les combats s'en tenaient aux villages cachés de shinobis. Ils pouvaient s'avérer destructeurs, mais ne concernaient jamais plus de quelques milliers de soldats et sur des zones qui n'avaient jamais perturbé les populations civiles locales. Dans le cas contraire, les conflits de ce genre étaient rares et faisaient tâche dans l'histoire des villages ninjas, comme la guerre d'Ame no Kuni. Sur Terre par contre… Les récits de mort n'étaient pas très jolis. En tout cas, Naruto était sûr que ça n'aurait pas fait rire Jiraiya que d'entendre que l'armée japonaise qui comptait des millions de soldats, pour ne citer qu'elle, avait fait exécuter des centaines de millier de coréens et de chinois durant la guerre.

Les gens ici semblaient ne pas vouloir en parler beaucoup et agréaient à une occultation tacite du passé. Un peu comme les villageois de Konoha, si on faisait preuve d'imagination, par rapport à la discrimination dont il avait été victime depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Naruto secoua la tête en réalisant l'orientation de ses pensées. De quoi bien déprimer pour la journée. Déjà qu'il s'ennuyait… Il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer visiblement, puisque quelques rangs devant, vers le milieu de la salle de classe, Risa pianotait incessamment sur son téléphone portable sans daigner même faire semblant d'écouter le cours. C'était en connaissance de cause, puisque le vieil Honekawa était trop hésitant à remplir son rôle de professeur lorsqu'il s'agissait de discipline. Risa était vraiment une fille étrange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait autant approché avant le cours, même si ça avait été amusant.

Saruyama Kenichi non plus ne semblait pas bien attentif vu qu'il était affalé sur son bureau et qu'il somnolait. D'autres élèves étaient dans la même situation et ne s'intéressaient pas beaucoup au cours, filles comme garçons. En revanche, Haruna de l'autre côté de la salle restaient studieuse comme jamais et écoutait attentivement les mots du vieux Honekawa en prenant des notes.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement, faisant automatiquement souffler Naruto dans le soulagement. « _Enfin… !_ » pensa-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Son ventre gargouilla en accord, attestant du fait qu'il était bel et bien midi.

Quelques rāmens s'imposaient.

* * *

Ce jour-là à Sainan High, la journée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. La sonnerie retentissait à l'heure, les élèves étaient calmes et ne causaient pas d'ennuis, les professeurs étaient tous là et à l'heure, il n'y avait eu aucune bagarre ni aucune perturbation de l'ordre. Le ciel était bleu et dépourvu de nuage et le soleil trônait au-dessus de Yokohama, il faisait chaud, temps propice à cette pause du midi. Les élèves allaient manger leurs bentos et leurs sandwichs dans la bonne humeur en s'asseyant sur les bancs à l'extérieur dans la cour du lycée, sur les pelouses ou contre les arbres du parc ou revenaient dans leurs salles de classes pour aller s'asseoir tranquillement à leurs bureaux. Le trafic automobile était inexistant et l'on entendait les crissements apaisant des cigales à travers toute la zone, donnant cette atmosphère estivale si particulière et si reposante. Une journée tout à fait normale mais surtout une journée parfaite.

Il semblait presque que rien n'était capable de perturber l'ordre et la paix établie à travers les murs de Sainan High, mais quelque chose commença à grandir en son sein. De l'ordre d'un murmure, d'un simple souffle aussi insignifiant que la brise faisant tressaillir les feuillages des arbres et des buissons, la perturbation se mit à croitre et se transforma en l'espace de quelques minutes en une véritable bourrasque. Les élèves tranquilles s'excitèrent, les filles s'indignèrent et les garçons s'exaltèrent, et réciproquement. Ceux assis se levèrent, ceux statiques se mirent à bouger, et tous, petit à petit, aussi subrepticement que le mot se répandit dans les couloirs, approchèrent la source perturbatrice qui vint briser la monotonie du lycée. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, les élèves se retournèrent en haletant dans l'incrédulité.

\- C'est quoi ça… ? demanda une fille à son amie, dubitative et se perdant dans le même état gêné et fasciné que ses pairs.

Les chuchotements et les murmures fusèrent entre les rangs des lycéens de Sainan High réunis dans les couloirs comme un vent dans une prairie. « _Je n'arrive pas y croire…_ » « _C'est super extravagant…_ » « _In-Incroyable… !_ » prononcèrent certains, sur des tons plus ou moins forts au passage de l'objet de leurs confusions. Un délégué de la classe 3-D et son assistant laissèrent presque tomber leurs piles de papiers, restant totalement bouche-bée dans la surprise, aussi tournèrent-ils la tête lentement, suivant le mouvement les yeux grands ouverts. « C-Cosplay ? » demanda l'un à l'autre. « Qui s'habille comme ça en venant au lycée… ? » L'autre penchant la tête en avant, encore plus éberlué. « Tu n'y es pas, mec… ! Regarde ses cheveux ! R-Roses… Ils sont roses ! » Parce que tous presque collés aux murs dans la fascination, ils laissèrent passer dans un silence tout relatif l'une des plus belles jeunes filles qui ne leur fut donné d'observer, et cette dernière passa, les ignorant tous autant qu'ils furent comme une reine ou une princesse le ferait.

\- Naruto ? Où es-tu ? demanda la princesse en cosplay. « Viens Naruto… Arrête de te cacher… ! »

Car Lala Satalin Deviluke s'était suffisamment ennuyée ces dernières heures et avait eu la merveilleuse idée de rejoindre son prince charmant et de découvrir, dans sa curiosité toute exacerbée et son envie insatiable d'aventure, ce qu'était ce fameux lycée dont lui avait parlé Naruto. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle provoqua à tous les lycéens autour d'elle et continua à marcher à travers les couloirs. Certains garçons, éblouis par sa beauté exotique et son apparence fraiche et innocente, se mirent à la suivre comme s'ils furent hypnotisés. « _Elle est tellement belle… !_ » Peke présenta un regard concerné à l'entente des murmures et au mouvement des garçons suivant Lala.

« _Ces humains…_ » pensa-t-il, partagé entre dépit et condescendance en les voyant. « _Lala-sama est vraiment trop belle pour eux._ » Lala ne s'en soucia même pas et sa queue frétillant dans la curiosité, prit le premier escalier sur son chemin pour monter à l'étage et continuer à chercher son fiancé de ninja. Elle s'accapara toujours plus l'attention dans sa marche, et de plus en plus de garçon charmés outre mesure s'accumulèrent dans son cortège de suite sous le regard toujours plus dépité de Peke. « _Lala-sama a en partie hérité du pouvoir de la reine de Deviluke, je ne devrais donc pas être surpris, mais tout de même… C'est toujours un peu inquiétant de voir ce pouvoir à l'œuvre._ »

\- Naruto ? s'exclama à nouveau Lala avec frustration tout en regardant autour d'elle et vérifiant chaque salle sur son passage. « T'es où ? »

Deux garçons vinrent à la rencontre de la Devilukienne en présentant des sourires qui ne laissèrent en aucun cas Peke dupe. Ce fut une toute autre histoire de Lala.

\- Vous êtes absolument splendide, prononça l'un qui se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains dans les poches. « Vous devez être du club de théâtre. »

« Hm ? » Lala pencha la tête sur le côté dans l'interrogation, ne se doutant absolument pas de l'effet de séduction que son geste mignon provoqua.

\- O-On peut vous aider à trouver ce Naruto si vous voulez… annonça le second qui ne perdit même pas son temps à cacher son sourire grivois sous ses grosses joues.

Lala ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire.

Peut-être qu'ils savaient où était Naruto, après tout… Elle s'apprêtait à accepter lorsqu'une voix provenant de derrière les deux garçons porta jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Lala… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » La Devilukienne se retourna aussitôt dans un grand sourire en direction de celui qui l'avait interpellé par son prénom. Elle savait déjà qui c'était.

* * *

Naruto avait su que la situation allait tourner au vinaigre. La journée s'était trop bien déroulée et avait été trop belle pour être vraie. Se réveiller paisiblement le matin, de bonne heure, avec une fille nue dans son lit, réintégrer les cours paisiblement sans que l'on vienne lui poser trop de question. Puis comble de tout : arriver à suivre le cours de littérature et ne pas autant s'ennuyer qu'il s'y était attendu à la base. Inconsciemment ou même consciemment, il s'était douté que l'ambiance étant trop positive, quelque chose allait intervenir pour renverse la tendance et restaurer l'équilibre. Il avait juste haussé les épaules et s'était levé. Quitte à se soucier, cela valait mieux de le faire en marchant dans les couloirs du lycée ou sur le toit avec un bol de rāmen fumant à la main, histoire de relativiser et de se détendre un peu.

Son bol de rāmen terminé et ayant suffisamment profité de son poste surplombant sur le toit de Sainan, il était redescendu vers la classe calmement, en passant à tout et rien. Quand il arriva sur le premier étage cependant, il fut surpris de constater le rassemblement inhabituel d'étudiant dans le couloir comme si quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer. Et à en croire leurs regards, l'action se déroulait au bout du couloir, vers l'escalier C, sur l'aile gauche du bâtiment principal. Quelques mètres plus loin de sa salle. Haussant en sourcil dans l'étonnement, il avança jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Haruna, Risa, Kenichi et Rito se trouvaient là et regardaient dans la même direction que tout le monde avec des regards partagés par différentes émotions. Kenichi pour ne citer que lui bavait littéralement pour d'obscures raisons. L'Uzumaki les approcha le regard inquisiteur tandis que les quatre le remarquèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. « Pourquoi le couloir est blindé de monde ? »

Ils hésitèrent à répondre, principalement parce qu'ils étaient concentrés et qu'ils cherchaient eux-mêmes à comprendre. Rito observa timidement Naruto, légèrement surpris que le blond l'approche si facilement et s'adresse à lui. Mais voyant son regard intéressé, le Yuuki décida de dépasser son malaise.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… répondit-il en haussant les épaule. « On était dans la salle quand le couloir s'est rempli… »

\- Il y avait cette personne… Vous auriez dû la voir… prononça Kenichi sur un ton clairement obscène. « J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi sexy… »

\- Une fille… ?

La question de Haruna tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Kenichi finit par se joindre à la foule et s'enfonça en direction des évènements. Les quatre le regardèrent disparaître sans comprendre.

\- C'est bizarre ces conneries, prononça Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça va vite commencer à m'ennuyer. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. »

\- Je viens avec toi, enquit automatiquement Risa en l'approchant d'un pas.

Naruto lui adressa un regard de reconnaissance et hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Haruna et Rito mais ces derniers ne présentèrent aucune envie de bouger de leur position. « Ok allons-y. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et suivi de Risa, Naruto s'enfonça à travers la foule pour s'informer de ce qui se passait au fond de ce maudit couloir. « _Elle est vraiment trop belle… J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit ma copine…_ » entendit-il sur sa droite de la bouche d'un garçon de troisième année, à en juger la dégaine. _« Tu as vu ses formes… Elle ne doit rien porter en dessous pour que ce soit aussi moulant… On en fait pas des comme ça au Japon, elle doit venir d'Europe…_ » Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? C'étaient une fille la raison de ce déplacement massif ? Risa juste derrière lui, il continua son chemin. « _Ce cosplay est génial… Je ne sais pas quel héroïne d'anime elle tente d'imiter mais la teinte rose est super réussie. Et la queue aussi._ »

L'Uzumaki se figea sur place en ayant perçu le dernier murmure si bien que Risa juste derrière lui rentra dans son dos. « _Oh non… !_ » pensa-t-il alerté. « _De tout ce qui pouvait arriver de pire… !_ » Il accéléra dès lors la cadence allant même jusqu'à forcer le passage et à pousser sur le côté les garçons trop statiques. Risa le suivit, prenant prise sur son blaser, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis à réagir si nerveusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue de la source de ce rassemblement. Naruto jura intérieurement en voyant la tête rose ressortant sans mal de la foule, un espace était même fait pour elle. « _Bon sang Lala c'était bien toi…_ »

Pourquoi était-elle venue ici, il n'en savait rien, mais il allait vite le savoir. Continuant sa brusque avancée, Risa sur ses pas, il atteignit finalement le premier rang du regroupement. Il poussa un étudiant de son chemin sous la réaction indignée de ce dernier et sortit de la foule. Saruyama était visible à quelques mètres, juste à gauche.

Lala, dos tourné à lui, s'adressait à deux garçons clairement obsédés par elle. Cette situation devait s'arrêter, et tout de suite !

\- Lala… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? exigea-t-il fortement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna sans attendre vers lui, un immense sourire placardé sur son visage.

\- Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle avec d'accourir devant lui. « Je te cherchais ! »

Le vacarme environnant qui tirait sa source des dizaines et dizaines de chuchotements et de messes basses à propos de la belle princesse Devilukienne aux cheveux roses se tue en l'espace d'un millième de seconde, remplacé par un froid collectif. Car là, devant eux, Uzumaki Naruto de la classe 1-A pour ceux qui le reconnurent – un garçon banal pour les autres – parlait avec l'étrange fille sexy sans aucune gêne. Et la jolie fille lui avait répondu avec joie, comme si elle le connaissait alors qu'elle les avait tous royalement ignoré. Pire encore, c'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

\- Je me demandais ce qu'était un lycée alors je suis venu, hihi !

L'œil de Naruto tiqua à la réponse de la jeune fille et à son « hihi » involontairement provocateur. Sur un autre ton… « _S-Sugoi… Elle est trop mignonne… ! C'est la femme parfaite !_ » « _M-Ma Mai Waifu… !_ » Bande de crétins. Avaient-ils idée du nombre d'ennuis que cette fille représentait ? « _Bâtard d'Uzumaki… Connaître une fille aussi sexy alors que c'est un tel marginal… !_ » Naruto serra les dents, se retenant d'aller botter l'arrière-train de l'idiot qui l'insultait dans son dos sans même être discret. Mais vraiment, quelle idée Lala avait eu de venir le voir ici ?

Elle venait de réduire à néant une image de discrétion qu'il avait bâtie depuis des semaines. C'était déjà assez difficile d'être invisible avec des cheveux jaunes et des marques de moustache, alors si en plus on ajoutait une tête de cheveux roses et une queue en as de pique c'était perdu d'avance. Risa derrière lui resta muette et il remarqua qu'elle l'observa lui et Lala avec un regard nouveau. Mais de tous, ce ne fut pas elle qui l'inquiéta le plus.

\- Naruto… Qui est cette fille ?

Le jeune ninja se retourna vers Saruyama Kenichi, qui s'était avancé d'un pas et qui l'observait dubitativement. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te connait ? Et quelle est la relation que tu entretiens avec elle ? » Voilà ce qu'il craignait le plus. Que le tribun du peuple des pervers incarne le pire rôle qu'il pouvait incarner à ce moment-là : celui de l'élément perturbateur.

\- Moi ? Je suis Lala Satalin Deviluke ! s'exclama Lala avant de s'accrocher au bras de Naruto et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. « Et je suis sa fiancée ! »

Tous les étudiants présents, filles comme garçons, écarquillèrent les yeux à la déclaration audacieuse de la Devilukienne et tous réagir en chœur à la seconde suivante. « QUOIIII ? »

Naruto pleura intérieurement de tristesse.

« _Et merde. Adieu ma superbe couverture de ninja…_ »

* * *

\- Alors… Cette fille… Et tu es…

\- Oui ! Je suis sa future femme ! Et lui mon futur mari !

Les expressions que tirèrent Haruna, Rito, Kenichi, Risa et Mio auraient été mémorables, en constatant à quel point leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts, sortant presque de leurs orbites. Mémorables oui, si ce n'était pas pour Lala qui s'agrippait à son bras et frottait sa joue contre la sienne devant eux, sans même penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Naruto n'eut même pas l'opportunité de temporiser ou de fournir une excuse… Déjà, parce qu'en quelque sorte c'était malheureusement vrai, mais en plus parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment contredire la Devilukienne. Et puis quel garçon serait assez stupide pour refuser les fiançailles avec une fille aussi mignonne et innocente et créer une scène – une seconde à cela – en public ? Certainement pas lui. Il était impulsif mais il n'était pas débile. C'était une question de bon sens.

\- Donc… hasarda Mio en s'adressant à Naruto et en le pointant du doigt avec hésitation. « Toi et cette… fille. »

\- C'est Lala !

\- Toi et… Lala.

Naruto les regarda simplement, avant de regarder Lala qui se tenait là, dans la salle de classe, jovialement. La pause de midi était assez avancée et la classe était encore presque déserte. Deux groupes de leurs camarades de classe se tenaient plus loin et les regardaient avec scepticisme, encore choqués par la présence de Lala et ses déclarations. Haruna fixait Lala avec une étrange lueur de choc, et Naruto voyait le même genre de stupeur dans les yeux de Risa. Rito et Mio présentaient des regards incrédules. Quant à Kenichi, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même en pleurnichant. Naruto se gratta la joue, se demandant pourquoi le groupe était tellement intéressé par la situation après tout, il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup. Haruna était la seule d'entre eux à qui il parlait quotidiennement. Il se décida quand même à répondre à la question de Mio.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Et c'est compliqué, révéla-t-il d'un ton vague. « Mais… Ouais, je suppose. En quelque sorte. »

S'ils étaient silencieux avant, il aurait fallu les voir maintenant. Honnêtement, Naruto les connaissait depuis un peu plus d'un mois et ne les avait jamais vu si perturbé. C'en était presque drôle. « Naruto ! Hihi ! » Presque.

\- Naruto… S-Salaud… ! gémit Kenichi en sanglotant, la tête toujours enfoncé dans ses bras. Il était plutôt pathétique. « J'arrive pas à y croire ! Même l'asocial de la classe a réussi à se dégoter une copine ultra sexy, alors que je continue à enchaîner râteaux après râteaux ! »

Le jeune ninja de Konoha fronça les sourcils aux mots du Saruyama. « _… Asocial de la classe. Sérieusement ?_ » pensa-t-il. Depuis quand le voyait-on comme un asocial ? Ou alors était-ce uniquement une divagation de plus de Kenichi ? Il ne voulait pas nouer de liens avec les autres, mais quand même, c'était dur comme commentaire là. De toute façon, comment pouvait-on l'envier ? Même s'il ne pouvait pas leur dire, il ne pourrait jamais penser assez de fois à quel point Lala était une source d'ennuis. Combien d'ennuis pouvaient venir à être le fiancé potentiel de l'héritière de la galaxie ? Mince, il ne devait pas penser à ça sinon il allait de nouveau déprimer.

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui, intervint Rito en désignant Saruyama toujours prostré au sol.

Ils n'allaient pas se gêner.

\- Donc, et maintenant ? demanda Risa sans s'arrêter de fixer Lala. « Elle est venue voir le lycée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ? »

Lala allait répondre lorsque Naruto la devança sans attendre.

\- Il ne se passe rien. Lala s'en va.

Un silence.

\- Eeeeeh ?

Lala fixa Naruto avec caprice, ne prenant pas bien l'injonction du garçon. Le regard de Naruto fut inébranlable.

\- Mais je veux rester avec Naruto moi ! s'exclama Lala en tirant sur son bras pour montrer son sérieux. « Et puis le lycée à l'air amusant ! »

\- Mais Lala-san… Pour pouvoir rester au lycée, il faut être lycéen. Si tu n'es pas lycéen, tu ne peux pas rester…

Naruto hocha la tête à l'intervention de Haruna et à la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de Lala. « _Bien joué Haruna-chan. Tu m'épargnes pleins d'ennuis._ » Lala souffla de déception dans une petite moue, tandis que sa queue trembla dans son dos nerveusement, signe de son état d'esprit contrarié. Naruto était un peu désolé pour elle, mais elle risquait de compromettre toute sa vie publique et d'attirer l'attention de l'état japonais, ce qui était bien trop dangereux pour lui permettre de rester. Il ne manquait plus que la Terre soit au courant qu'un Empire galactique existe, ou pire, qu'on découvre qu'il était un ninja venu d'un autre monde !

\- Hmm… Mais je voulais rester avec Naruto… répéta-t-elle dans sa moue, avant de s'en retourner vers la fenêtre. « Tant pis. Peke, on y va ! »

\- Hai, Lala-sama.

Naruto pâlit en se rendant compte ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Peke étendit ses ailes de chauve-souris géantes depuis le chapeau et Lala s'envola par la fenêtre, sous les regards médusés du groupe de lycéens. Dans le silence le plus total, ils la regardèrent disparaître dans les nuages, au-dessus des immeubles de Yokohama. « _Non, Lala… Non !_ » Les cheveux roses, la queue Devilukienne et la tenue moulante étaient déjà beaucoup, mais ça… !

\- J-Je rêve ou elle a parlé à son chapeau… ? demanda Mio.

\- Elle… Elle s'est envolée… souffla Rito.

Terriens normaux qu'ils furent, ils se retournèrent lentement vers Naruto tel un seul homme. Naruto grimaça.

\- Euh… Il y a une explication logique à tout ça…

Ils attendirent.

\- …

Oui, à peu près. « _Putain…_ »

Pendant ce temps-là, Saruyama continua à geindre et se morfondre sur le sol.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Naruto marchait distraitement dans les couloirs du dernier étage du bâtiment C sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. En tout cas, il était hors de question de revenir en cours, il en avait clairement assez pour aujourd'hui et il ne se voyait pas du tout continuer à gober des maths jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente. C'était quand même énorme de garder les élèves du lycée aussi tard et de les faire travailler jusqu'à ce que le soleil amorce sa descente. Quitte à ne rien faire jusque-là, il préférait autant se balader dans les alentours et dormir dans un endroit tranquille où il était sûr de ne pas se faire déranger – sur le toit par exemple. D'un autre côté, se balader au dernier étage du bâtiment C était également sans grand risque d'être attrapé par un surveillant, un lycéen du comité de discipline ou un professeur. Les deux derniers étages étaient composés uniquement de salles de musiques et d'art-plastique, et à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne, les clubs d'arts investissant les lieux soit en matinée avant les cours soit après, dans la soirée, une fois les cours finis.

Il avait échappé au pire avec Lala. Il ne savait même pas comment, mais il avait réussi à convaincre Haruna et son groupe que ce qu'ils avaient vu était assez facilement explicable. Que Lala était l'héritière d'une puissante entreprise de technologies aéronautique, que son chapeau était un jouet robotique et qu'elle était d'une personnalité extravagante, ce qui expliquait sa tenue et accessoirement tout le reste. Ils avaient sans doute tous voulu occulter une réalité douteuse et s'épargner le risque de devenirs fous en supposant des choses toutes aussi folles. Naruto doutait de leur crédulité et s'inquiétait encore plus du manque de discrétion de Lala. Car si les rumeurs d'une fille volante aux cheveux roses commençaient à circuler dans les rues, l'Uzumaki ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à ce moment-là. Et la princesse de Deviluke n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ce genre de chose.

Naruto ouvrit l'une des fenêtres coulissantes du couloir et s'accouda au rebord, laissant l'air passer. Il vit sur le stade du campus plusieurs groupes d'élèves faire des exercices, sans doute dans le cadre de leurs cours de sport. D'autres vaquaient et marchaient, lui rappelant que c'était l'intercours et que la sonnerie allait bientôt annoncer la reprise. Naruto regarda l'heure sur une pendule du couloir et constata qu'il était bientôt dix-sept heures. Encore une heure sur son emploi du temps… Il soupira, laissant reposer sa tête sur sa main et observant le ciel. C'était dans ce genre de moment silencieux que Konoha lui revenait le plus à l'esprit. Quand il observait les élèves courir sur les pistes synthétiques du stade et que les silhouettes bondissantes se changeaient en shinobis équipés de la fameuse tenue verte.

« _Ah. Ça y est. Il a mis le temps, mais il est là._ » pensa-t-il en maudissant l'ennui éprenant chaque fibre de son être à la seconde même. Il était un shinobi. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il avait besoin d'action.

Et comme à son habitude, le karma eut sa façon bien à lui de rétablir l'équilibre.

\- Naruto !

Le cri que Naruto reconnut provenir de la voix de Saruyama résonna dans tous les couloirs du bâtiment et l'interpella immédiatement. Deux secondes après, déboulant dans une course depuis l'escalier, Kenichi et Rito vinrent à lui haletants et présentant des airs non feints de panique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez les gars ? enquit le blond.

\- Naruto, tu ne le croiras jamais…

\- A l'entrée… !

Ni Rito ni Kenichi ne finirent leurs phrases, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer leurs souffles. Naruto comprit qu'ils avaient dû le chercher depuis quelques minutes vu leurs mines, aussi attendit-il qu'ils ne se calment pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. En général, personne – et certainement pas quelqu'un de sa classe – ne venait le voir quand il séchait les cours, donc c'était assurément autre chose. Et sans doute rien de bon.

\- C'est Tsunoda de la classe 3-E ! déclara finalement Kenichi. « Il est à l'entrée de l'école avec sa bande ! Il te cherche ! »

Naruto regarda le brun avant de hausser les épaules.

\- C'est pas mon problème. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce gars-là ?

\- Tu n'y es pas Uzumaki-san ! rétorqua Rito au quart de tour avec gravité. « Il… Il y a Lala-san aussi ! Je crois qu'il la détient ! »

Naruto regarda Rito sérieusement à sa révélation. Le Yuuki ne cilla pas, montrant tout son sérieux. Naruto baissa la tête et posa une main sur son visage dans le dépit. Maintenant ça le concernait.

Et comme il s'en était un peu douté, Lala n'avait pas entendu la soirée pour s'empêtrer dans d'autres ennuis.

* * *

\- Tsunoda, arrête immédiatement ! Ce que tu fais va à l'encontre du règlement ! Tu vas être expulsé !

Tel fut l'avertissement formel de Nishi Satoru, délégué de la classe 3-E à l'attention du perturbateur agressif. Les mains dans les poches, Tsunoda avait littéralement investi la cours d'entrée de Sainan High et pouvait se targuer d'être maître de la zone. Effectivement, pas moins d'une vingtaine d'hommes l'accompagnait et s'était placée de part et d'autre de la cour, bloquant l'accès à la rue et inversement. Plusieurs étudiants étaient venus à eux sans se douter du danger, mais la bande de Tsunoda leur avait bien vite fait comprendre que s'ils restaient face à eux, ils ne se feraient pas seulement bousculer. Les barres de fer et les battes de baseball n'étaient certainement pas là pour la décoration. Le caïd de troisième année de Sainan était bien résolu à marquer le coup et se fichait bien des conséquences. Aujourd'hui, il allait se venger et montrer que dans ce quartier, on devait le respecter si on ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui.

\- Je ne le répéterais pas ! continua Nishi Satoru en s'approchant. « Tout le monde te regarde et tu as déjà reçu trois avertissements du comité de discipline. »

Le jeune homme était courageux, on lui devait bien ça, mais Tsunoda se gaussa de son courage et de son intégrité disciplinaire. Il n'avait que faire des ringards de ce lycée, même de ceux qui suscitaient plus ou moins l'admiration des autres étudiants. Ces choses ne valaient rien pour lui. Il ne se souciait que de ceux qui savaient cogner, et celui-ci ne savait pas cogner : il ne faisait qu'aboyer.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Nishi, grogna Tsunoda, réduisant la distance avec le garçon dans une mise au défi que le concerné tint résolument. « Tu m'as toujours fais chier depuis toutes ces années, et tu as encore les couilles de venir me les briser, hein !? »

Le garçon serra les dents à la provocation. Il allait répondre lorsque Tsunoda s'avança et le repoussa violemment, le faisant reculer et tomber en arrière sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. « Nishi-kun ! » s'écrièrent des filles de sa classe en venant l'assister. Tsunoda et ses acolytes ricanèrent en l'observant, terminant de l'humilier alors qu'à terre, le jeune délégué réalisa que ces voyous se fichaient bien des conséquences disciplinaires de leurs actes.

\- Allez dégage pauvre connard ! Avant que je t'en mette une avec ma batte ! le menaça Tsunoda tout en désignant l'arme potentiel qu'un de ses camarade tenait dans ses mains.

Résigné, les mains égratignées dans sa chute et dépassé par les évènements, Nishi Satoru recula et rentra dans l'école, soutenu par ses camarades de classe tout aussi anxieux. Le personnel de l'école n'était pas encore au courant mais c'était une affaire de seconde puisque des élèves étaient déjà partis vers la salle des professeurs pour les avertir de la présence des vandales.

\- Tsh, bon débarras ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des mauviettes pareilles ! lança Tsunoda avant de se retourner vers son groupe, et d'en observer la plus récente addition.

Son expression colérique se transforma bien vite en un rictus pervers, ses yeux passant au peigne fin la moindre courbe délicieuse de celle qui disait s'appeler Lala. Cette dernière le regardait curieusement, ses mains dans le dos et chantonnait presque comme si de rien n'était. Le fait qu'elle connaissait celui qu'il était venu chercher et tabasser, et qu'elle en était même soi-disant la fiancée n'était que trop ironique.

\- Alors, Lala-chan, prononça Tsunoda sur un ton doucereux qui ne lui alla pas du tout. « Tu es vraiment sûre qu'on parle du même Uzumaki Naruto et qu'il est ici aujourd'hui ? »

\- Hai ! répondit-elle joyeusement. « Il est au lycée ! Et j'attends qu'il sorte pour qu'on aille s'amuser ensemble ! »

Tsunoda partagea des regards et des sourires entendus avec ses complices. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Il zonait dans le quartier avec sa bande sans vraiment avoir rien à faire – le Pachinko où ils passaient tout leur temps étant fermé pour la journée – lorsque cette fille était venue à leur encontre, l'ayant entendu se plaindre fortement d'Uzumaki Naruto. Des mots de la jolie jeune fille, elle était sa fiancée et elle savait où il se trouvait : au lycée. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à le cacher, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout ce qu'il voulait était de l'envoyer en petit morceaux jusqu'à la case hôpital.

Et il avait prévu le coup. Pour l'occasion, il avait réuni toute sa bande en mal d'action. La plupart d'entre eux venaient d'autres lycées de Yokohama et avaient entendu parler de l'Uzumaki et de ses frasques. Tsunoda allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple. Avec des battes de baseball et des barres de fer, il allait le frapper jusqu'à l'inconscient, devant son lycée et devant sa copine. Et d'ailleurs, il allait bien s'amuser à emporter cette dernière devant ses yeux impuissants et lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom juste après. Il allait le briser, dans son corps et dans son estime.

* * *

\- Ah ça craint… !

Personne ne pensa à contredire l'intervention soucieuse de Kenichi comme il observa, caché depuis l'une des fenêtres du couloir du premier étage du lycée, la scène se dérouler en contrebas devant la grille d'entrée. Il n'était pas seul, la quasi-totalité des élèves de première année qui devait avoir cours dans les minutes suivantes étaient dans la même position, aussi plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient plus ou moins penchées aux fenêtres et chuchotaient dans l'inquiétude. Les classes A, B et C composaient la longueur du couloir jusqu'au bout du bâtiment, et il était fort probable que le même schéma était reproduit dans les étages supérieurs avec les autres classes de l'établissement. A côté de Kenichi, Rito regardaient la bande de Tsunoda avec encore plus d'inquiétude que son camarade. Haruna et ses amies situées à quelques mètres sur leurs gauches étaient dans le même état, et il en était à peu près de même avec tous les élèves présents dans les couloirs. Personne ne s'attendait à une invasion de jeunes Yakuzas en mal de méfaits.

Pour Naruto, le pire restait la présence de Lala au milieu de la cour. Ses camarades avaient déduit un enlèvement ou une prise d'otage mais il n'était pas dupe. Lala n'était peut-être pas là par véritable volonté et c'était peut-être un concours hasardeux de circonstance, mais elle n'était certainement pas prise en otage. Même d'ici, dissimulé derrière le mur du premier étage et penché au bord de la fenêtre, il le constatait assez nettement. Elle ne présentait aucun signe d'angoisse ni d'avoir été forcée à venir : en fait, elle semblait même plutôt contente et curieuse, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de la situation catastrophique… Maintenant que Naruto y pensait, c'était sûrement ça. Malgré son côté dangereusement imprévisible, Lala restait pourtant très compréhensible dans sa simplicité. Et sa présence au milieu du groupe de Tsunoda expliquait par déduction logique leur présence ici…

Elle avait dû les mener ici.

\- Lala, idiote… souffla Naruto, secouant légèrement la tête de dépit.

En l'entendant réagir, ses camarades les plus proches de la classe 1-A se tournèrent vers lui avec un ensemble d'expressions mitigées. Il les regarda en retour, haussant un sourcil.

\- Ils sont là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il en désignant les trouble-fêtes du regard.

\- Depuis quelques minutes, répondit anxieusement Rito. « Ils ont effrayé tous les lycéens qui passaient puis ils ont bloqué l'entrée. On ne sait pas pourquoi ils détiennent Lala-san. »

« _Ils ne la détiennent pas…_ » se dit Naruto avec embarras. Il se redressa et s'éloigna du mur.

\- Que vas-tu faire, Uzumaki ? C'est toi qu'ils cherchent.

La réplique de Risa attira l'attente de Naruto mais également de tous les élèves de leur classe l'ayant entendu. Naruto s'étonna de sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Risa ?

\- Tsunoda est venu dans notre classe hier après les cours. Ils te cherchaient déjà. Mais ils étaient pas autant.

Voilà une réponse à laquelle Naruto ne s'attendait pas. Donc, ces salauds le cherchaient déjà pour régler leurs comptes depuis hier et étaient même venu dans sa classe ? Maintenant c'était vraiment gênant. Jusqu'où ce Tsunoda était prêt à aller pour assouvir ses caprices ? D'abord il essayait de violer une jeune fille sur son chemin au collège et maintenant ça ? Prendre d'assaut un lycée et se croire au-dessus de tout le monde ? Naruto croisa les bras dans la pensée, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien rester ici et attendre que les professeurs s'en chargent, la police viendrait et ces pseudo-caïds finiraient en garde à vue au poste avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire rāmen. Ceci dit, rester terré dans un coin ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et pour deux raisons : Lala était là et la responsabilité lui en incombait, et l'envie de cogner tous ces types le prenait de plus en plus.

Au même moment, le délégué masculin de la classe, Matome Ageru, arriva à pas rapide dans le couloir et détourna l'attention de Naruto. « J'ai des nouvelles ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton morne et posé qu'il avait comme à son habitude. « La déléguée Kotegawa de la classe 1-B est allée exposer le problème aux professeurs. On a pour consigne de rester calmes et de retourner dans nos salles de classe. » Naruto se moqua de ces consignes stupides. Comme s'il allait retourner s'asseoir sans poser de question alors que Tsunoda et ses complices remuaient ciel et terre pour le trouver, jusqu'à impliquer Lala et le lycée tout entier dans cette histoire. « _Ça suffit. C'est décidé !_ » Ils voulaient la bagarre ? Ils allaient l'avoir.

Acquiesçant aux mots de son camarade délégué à lunette, Haruna se retourna pour enjoindre sagement ses amis de suivre la consigne. Et ce fut dès lors qu'elle remarqua le changement dans la composition de son groupe.

\- Où est Uzumaki-kun ?

Sa question fit se retourner ses camarades vers l'emplacement initial du blond désormais vide. Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux pour chercher la tête blonde en vain et ne remarquèrent qu'après coup la fenêtre ouverte à quelques pas. Ce fut Kenichi qui le premier réalisa l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Aie aie aie ça va barder…

Fixant la cours en contrebas et attirant l'attention de tout le monde, il désigna du regard la silhouette mouvante d'un jeune shinobi s'éloignant à pas lent du lycée, droit vers le groupe de Tsunoda. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux d'inquiétude, redoutant le pire.

* * *

\- Naruto !

La voix chantante de Lala résonna dans la cour d'entrée comme la jeune fille aperçut l'Uzumaki approcher à quelques mètres. Dans un grand sourire niais, elle leva le bras et lui fit de grands mouvements pour signaler sa position – si elle n'était pas déjà assez visible à la vue de son accoutrement extravagant, de son physique unique et de sa position isolée au milieu du groupe masculin de Tsunoda. Naruto fronça les sourcils à son appel mais n'arrêta pas pour autant sa marche, gardant les mains dans les poches pour statuer de sa nonchalance et de son absence de toute peur à l'approche de ses adversaires désignés. Ces derniers se tournèrent dans sa direction en le reconnaissant, Tsunoda le premier dans une hargne évidente et un désir de vengeance tout aussi palpable.

Naruto s'arrêta à distance raisonnable, marquant une distance symbolique, délimitant inconsciemment la zone que le groupe de Tsunoda ne franchirait pas. Par sa présence et sa stature, il s'imposa devant eux comme le gardien des lieux et très consciemment comme leur cible et futur adversaire.

\- Uzumaki, comme on se retrouve ! s'exclama Tsunoda, se dressant digne et toisant le ninja avec mépris. « Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? C'est ta copine qui nous a menés à toi ! »

Naruto ne répondit pas, fixant Lala sans ciller. Cette dernière se contenta simplement d'émettre un rire gêné en voyant l'agacement dans les yeux de son proclamé fiancé.

\- Tsunoda et ses amis te cherchaient, donc je leur ai proposé de te les amener, s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et en tirant coquettement la langue dans l'amusement. « Désolé Naruto ! »

Evidemment. Il le savait déjà. Le fait qu'elle se trouve avec eux rendait évident le fait qu'elle les avait aidé à le trouver. Si le fait qu'elle s'excusait pour le dérangement en lui amenant innocemment un bataillon de voyous armés n'était pas déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça, il fallait en plus que cela se passe devant son lycée, devant des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte le moins du monde qu'ils voulaient le tabasser en règle, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous armés de battes de baseball et de barres de fer. Cela devenait franchement stupide à ce point-là.

\- J'espère que tu as fait tes prières, Uzumaki ! grogna finalement Tsunoda. « Parce qu'en te réveillant, tu seras tellement brisé que tout ce que tu pourras faire jusqu'à la fin de ta putain de vie, c'est boire tes repas avec une paille ! »

Naruto regarda au ciel, à peine touché par la menace ringarde au possible du caïd. Il avait entendu ce genre de réplique dans des dizaines de films de série B tous plus nuls les uns que les autres, et ça ne rendait pas le garçon devant lui très crédible. Il pouvait peut-être faire peur des gens normaux, mais il ne craignait plus les baroudeurs portants des barres de fer depuis qu'il avait dix ans et qu'il était capable d'assommer à la loyale un adulte de trois fois son gabarits…

\- Les gars, soupira-t-il de dédain, s'avançant d'un pas et faisant se crisper Tsunoda et ses camarades. « J'ai passé une journée de merde et je suis fatigué. Toi et tes copains, vous ne pouvez pas plutôt revenir demain ? »

\- Oi ! Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Uzumaki ! hurla Tsunoda.

\- Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule…

Naruto se gratta stoïquement la joue en voyant le garçon fulminer de rage à son égard. Sa réplique suivante n'aida pas à calmer l'état du caïd, toujours plus rouge de colère. « Je veux dire, allez. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, tu la prendras ta branlée. Alors pourquoi pas demain ? » Le silence qui suivit sa proposition provocante et l'hésitation à la prendre ou non au sérieux furent monumental. Tsunoda commença à trembler d'indignation.

\- Je peux pas venir demain moi, j'ai dessin… prononça bêtement un des membres du groupe.

\- Et moi j'ai motocross…

\- Vos gueule bande de cons ! hurla aussitôt Tsunoda avant de se tourner vers Naruto en le pointant du doigt. « Toi Uzumaki ! Tu m'as ridiculisé assez longtemps ! On va régler ça tout de suite ! »

\- … Tu es sûr ?

\- Carrément, putain d'enfoiré !

\- … Je veux dire, vraiment, vraiment sûr ? Tu n'es pas libre demain matin ? Ou je ne sais pas, le soir après les cours ?

\- Je ne peux pas demain, j'ai un boulot à-…

Tsunoda s'arrêta subitement, se mordant la langue en se rendant compte de la manipulation de son pire ennemi du moment.

\- Uzumaki ! Tu te fous encore de moi ! Ça suffit, prépare toi à crever !

« _Au moins on pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé la diplomatie… De toute façon ça n'a jamais été mon truc._ » pensa Naruto avant de se décider à répondre. « Ok. Attendez juste deux secondes, j'appelle quelqu'un vite fait. » Il sortit les mains de ses poches, ayant à l'occasion sortit son téléphone portable. Il l'alluma et composa un numéro sur son écran tactile, sous le regard menaçant et attentif du groupe de Tsunoda. Il les toisa d'un air neutre avant de s'exprimer.

\- Bonjour, le service des urgences ? Je suis sur Sainan Avenue, il y a eu un accident. Je vais avoir besoin de…

Naruto s'arrête de parler et fit mine de compter un par un du regard les membres de la bande de Tsunoda sous leurs regards hébétés.

\- … D'assez d'ambulances pour une vingtaine de blessés. Hein ? Quels types de blessures ? Euh…

Naruto se stoppa à nouveau et regarda dans le vague, son visage peint dans la réflexion.

\- … Je dirais des fractures, des hématomes, des traumatismes crâniens… Ce genre de truc, vous savez. Comment ça je plaisante ? Bien sûr que non je ne plaisante pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je-… Quel type d'accident ? C'est pas important ça-… Mais bon sang, je vous dis que c'est sérieux ! On a besoin d'ambulance ! Mais non, puisque je vous dis que-… Bon tant pis, je vous aurais prévenu, démerdez-vous !

Naruto raccrocha en rouspétant. « Fichu fonctionnaires… » se plaignit-il en rangeant son appareil sous les regards partagés entre agressivité et hésitation de ses ennemis potentiels. « Assis toute la journée à rien foutre devant un téléphone… Même pas fichu d'écouter les appels. »

\- … Boss, tu es sûr c'est ce gars que tu voulais qu'on démonte ?

Tsunoda grogna simplement, sûr et certain. L'Uzumaki se moquait littéralement d'eux et jouait l'imbécile devant eux tous pour les provoquer ? Ils allaient être deux à jouer ce jeu. « C'est trop dommage pour toi que ta propre fiancée t'ait trahi, Uzumaki ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un nouveau sourire hautain alors qu'à sa droite, Lala pencha la tête dans la curiosité à sa déclaration. « Tu vas devenir la risée du pays après aujourd'hui ! » Brusquement, il passa sans délicatesse son bras autour des hanches de Lala et vint la serrer contre lui, décuplant la surprise de la Devilukienne et provoquant une réaction indignée de Naruto.

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui, cette fille est à moi, Uzumaki ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prendrais bien s-… !

Le coude de Lala s'enfonça dans un résonnement sourd dans le ventre de Tsunoda, coupant court à toute réplique. L'expression sombre de Naruto laissant place sans attendre à un sourire moqueur en voyant la réaction contrariée de Lala et l'état pitoyable de son adversaire. Dans un cri silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte et l'horreur mélangée à la douleur, Tsunoda s'affaissa au sol en se tenant le ventre, passant de sa pose digne et haute à un une pose recroquevillée sur ses genou. Lala s'éloigna aussitôt et de façon presque inaperçue dans le chaos de la situation, s'envola pour atterrir derrière Naruto, toisant avec une méfiance presque touchante le voyou prostré.

\- BOSS !

\- TSUNODA !

Ne se souciant même pas de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, les camarades de Tsunoda accoururent autour de lui pour s'enquérir de son état déplorable.

* * *

\- Il… Il se passe quoi exactement… ? hésita à demander Rito en observant l'interaction de Naruto avec le groupe de Tsunoda.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

La réponse de Kenichi illustra l'état d'esprit approximatif de tout le monde, comme ils observèrent leur camarade de classe blond se tenir devant Tsunoda et son gang et leur parler sans peur. Une peur et une appréhension qu'ils ressentirent à sa place, la crainte que quelque chose n'arrive pour une première fois dans leur école étant à son paroxysme.

« _Uzumaki-kun…_ » L'inquiétude de Haruna se peignit sur son visage.

* * *

La silhouette de Tsunoda prostrée au sol dans l'agonie était un spectacle assez amusant et l'ironie du sort restait très présente, surtout lorsque l'on pensait au fait qu'il avait été dans la même position quelques jours auparavant. De toute évidence, le coup que Lala lui avait infligé lorsqu'il l'avait saisi avait été dévastateur, mais quand il se rappelait que Zastin s'était étalé par terre dans la douleur à cause d'un simple coup de la jeune fille à la cheville, ce n'était pas bien étonnant que Tsunoda soit au sol. Les Devilukiens disposaient d'une force musculaire énorme et Lala devait être encore plus forte.

Lala s'appuya dans son dos et regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de Tsunoda, présentant un air tout à fait méfiant et contrarié.

\- Boss ! Ça va !?

\- Par pitié Boss ! Répondez !

Peut-être que Lala y était allé un peu trop fort… Le garçon avait l'air complètement tétanisé et tremblait à même le sol. Naruto regarda sa partenaire l'espace de quelques secondes tandis qu'elle continua à toiser Tsunoda depuis son épaule. Quand Tsunoda releva la tête et les observa avec fureur malgré son visage livide de douleur, Lala tira la langue pour les provoquer. Comme un seul homme, tous les camarades de Tsunoda se tournèrent vers eux avec le même genre de rage tout en brandissant leurs armes improvisées. Naruto tendit ses muscles en réponses à leurs postures agressives. Au moins, la situation avait le mérite d'être claire : La phase des négociations était terminée. Il était temps de botter des culs.

\- Deux… Deux fois… !

Le grognement rauque de Tsunoda retentit comme il se redressa.

\- Deux fois, Uzumaki, que tu me prends en traître. D'abord toi, puis ta nana… Ça va se payer, cher… !

Le garçon ayant suffisamment repoussé ses larmes, il saisit hargneusement la barre de fer que lui tendit l'un de ses acolytes. Ils se mirent ensuite à avancer vers l'Uzumaki. Indécise, Lala les regarda tour à tour tout en lançant des regards interrogatifs à son proclamé fiancé. Ce dernier secoua la tête en réponse.

\- Lala, recule, tu veux ? Je dois m'expliquer avec ces gars-là.

Il ne dit rien de plus, la Devilukienne le lâchant. Il s'avança alors en souriant et fit craquer les jointures de ses mains. Il l'avait su dès le départ. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de se faire comprendre avec ces types et une seule façon qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il allait leur expliquer à la dure, avec ses poings, qui était le véritable maître ici.

* * *

\- C-Ce mec est un monstre !

\- On se barre !

Les cris apeurés des compagnons de Tsunoda retentirent dans la cour d'entrée de Sainan High. Sans réclamer son dû, la moitié du groupe détala sans se retourner, disparaissant dans la rue sous les regards effarés des malheureux encore présents. Quant à ces derniers, la plupart n'étaient même pas capables de fuir. Ils se roulaient par terre dans la douleur, sonnés et gémissants.

\- Attendez ! Revenez ici bande de lâche, on en a pas terminé ! leur hurla Tsunoda avant de se retourner vers Naruto qui se tenait au milieu de ses camarades au sol. « Enfoiré ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient une vingtaine, armés qui plus était, et il n'avait pas fallu cinq minutes à l'Uzumaki pour les mettre au tapis. Dans la rage et la négation, Tsunoda se jeta à son tour sur son adversaire, sa barre de fer au poignet. « Tu vas le regretter cette fois Uzumaki ! » Il porta un coup fort sur son ennemi mais ce fut hélas en vain, et comme leurs multiples tentatives déjà échouées, le jeune ninja évita sans mal son coup en se penchant. Persévérant et encore plus frustré en voyant les dizaines de lycéens derrière, témoins de sa chute, Tsunoda continua à essayer de l'atteindre.

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto saisit à pleine main sa barre de fer. Ne réalisant pas exactement, Tsunoda tenta de la retirer de son emprise. Sans succès.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as du mal ? le railla l'Uzumaki.

\- Putain lâche ça ! rétorqua Tsunoda avant de lui asséna un coup de poing de sa main libre.

Naruto le bloqua facilement.

\- Lâche ça je te dis, Uzumaki, que je t'explose !

\- Certainement pas, connard !

Ce fut tout ce que répondit Naruto. Il ne le laissa même pas continuer, et avançant d'un pas vif sans lâcher l'arme et le poing du voyou, il lui asséna sans hésitation un violent coup de tête en plein visage. Dans un gémissement douloureux, Tsunoda tomba en arrière sur le dos en se tenant le visage. Il se mit dès lors à rouler au sol de la même manière que ses congénères, se perdant en geignements. Secouant la tête dans une déception amère, Naruto lança négligemment l'arme de son adversaire sur le côté et croisa les bras. Il observa rapidement son œuvre puis se retourna pour vérifier Lala. Cette dernière se tint là, le regard curieux en se grattant la joue. Sentant que ses adversaires au sol ne se relèveraient pas pour le moment, Naruto s'en retourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement. « Ils ne t'ont rien fait en venant ici ? »

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête tout en présentant un regard confus. « Pardon Naruto… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient méchants. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient simplement te parler. »

Naruto arbora un petit sourire en voyant l'air désolé de la jolie Devilukienne.

\- C'est bon, je comprends. Alors oublie ça, d'accord ?

La jeune fille fut tout de suite plus rassurée en voyant que Naruto ne semblait pas en colère contre elle. « Hai ! » Naruto souffla dans le répit. Même si ça paraissait improbable vu la force de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, au moins, ils ne lui avaient rien fait. « _Alors tout est bien qui finit bien, hein ? … Enfin je suppose…_ »

… Oui, parce qu'il savait ce qu'allait dire le lycée en voyant une dizaine de types à terre et gémissant de douleur devant le portail d'entrée.

Pas de bonnes choses… surtout à en voir les regards éberlués des dizaines d'élèves aux fenêtres et aux têtes effarées des professeurs en approche.

\- Uzumaki-san, que s'est-il passé ici ?!

\- … Eh bien, vous voyez… Il y a une assez bonne histoire à ce sujet…

Par ici les sanctions disciplinaires.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Si Naruto avait pensé une seule seconde que cette journée serait calme et à des années lumières des trois jours précédents, il s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Il avait été loin de se douter que les problèmes iraient le chercher jusque dans sa salle de classe, mais était-ce si surprenant ? Pas vraiment. Surtout après ce qui s'était récemment passé. En vérité, il pouvait même être reconnaissant que la situation n'ait pas empiré, parce que le risque avait été très clairement là. Même si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il fallait se réjouir, au moins n'était-il pas embourbé dans davantage de difficulté.

Il avait été collé par la vie scolaire. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, c'était même plutôt normal, même si l'idée d'être retenu un samedi matin ne lui plaisait guère. Mais au moins n'était-il pas à l'hôpital ou en garde à vue au poste de police, sort auquel Tsunoda et ses camarades n'avaient pas échappé. Le fait était que défendre Lala de la bande de voyous avait été un argument de poids pour plaider sa cause, et Lala l'avait soutenu dans sa défense. Au moins avait-elle fait une bonne chose de la journée pour rattraper tous les problèmes qu'elle lui avait causés par sa simple présence au lycée. Il espérait juste que demain serait un jour meilleur. Et les jours d'après également.

\- C'était amusant aujourd'hui !

La déclaration de Lala le ramena à la réalité et lui fit reprendre conscience de son environnement. Les sons de la télévision devant lui et le léger vrombissement émit par sa nouvelle PlayStation III parvinrent à ses oreilles, comme Lala s'exerçait à la console dans la bonne humeur. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le tapis de la salle commune de leur nouvel appartement, l'écran de télévision posé en face d'eux sur une table basse.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis… répliqua Naruto avant de se pencher en arrière et de regarder le plafond.

Alors qu'il avait passé la journée au lycée, ses clones n'avaient pas chaumés. Ceux qui étaient chargés du ravitaillement avaient récupéré dans le centre-ville à peu près tous ce qu'il avait perdu d'important dans l'attaque de Zastin. Au grand bonheur de Lala, puisqu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps avant de se plonger dans les jeux-vidéo. C'était peut-être la meilleure des façons pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse, mais ça, Naruto ne préférait pas y penser.

\- Dis Naruto… Comment on fait pour aller au lycée ?

Pas cette question. Tout mais pas cette question.

\- … Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de te répondre.

\- Mouu…

Stoppant momentanément son jeu pour le regarder d'un air contrarié, Lala gonfla ses joues. « Mais je veux savoir… » se languit-elle d'une voix capricieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda Naruto.

Rougissant aussitôt à sa question, manifestement gênée, la jolie Devilukienne détourna le regard. Il sut évidemment pourquoi.

\- Bah… Tu sais…

Se couchant à même le sol, l'Uzumaki croisa les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Il attendit qu'elle parle, mais ne reçut finalement que le silence. Il lui apparut assez clair que la jeune fille n'osa pas lui dire, mais si ses intentions furent claires comme de l'eau de roche. Mais bon, après tout…

\- Pour aller au lycée, il faut t'y inscrire. Tant que tu n'es pas inscrite sur les listes, tu ne peux pas être acceptée. Mais une fois que c'est fait, c'est bon.

Ouvrant imperceptiblement l'œil gauche, Naruto observa Lala pour connaître sa réaction. Ayant posé sa manette au sol, cette dernière serra ses mains à son cœur en rougissant, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Merci Naruto…

\- … Pas de problème Lala.

Il souffla intérieurement dans le dépit en voyant les problèmes venir à des lieux.

Sérieusement… Que faisait-il ?

* * *

\- Rito, ça va ?

A l'entente de la voix de sa petite sœur, Rito sortit de ses songes et revint à la réalité. Il rattrapa ses baguettes qu'il manqua de lâcher dans ses pensées soucieuses et se reconcentra sur le bol de riz qui lui faisait face. Il tourna la tête en direction du salon en entendant des bruits de ronflements et discerna la tête endormies de son père, Yuuki Saibai, qui dépassait du canapé. L'homme avait dû s'assoupir devant la télévision. Revenant à la table de la salle à manger, il ne prit pas deux secondes avant de remarquer le regard circonspect de Mikan sur lui.

Il s'empressa de lui sourire.

\- T-Tout va bien Mikan, formula-t-il avec gêne avant de prendre une grande bouchée de riz et de mâcher énergiquement. « Tu vois ? Ça va super ! »

Le geste eut la manie de rendre Mikan encore plus méfiante, s'il en jugea la teneur de son regard. Tout l'inverse de l'effet escompté.

\- Tu étais très pensif depuis tout à l'heure… A quoi tu pensais, Rito ?

Le garçon émit un rire mal à l'aise et essayant tant bien que mal de ne rien révéler à son intelligente cadette. En vain, puisqu'il était en tout point difficile de cacher quelque chose à Yuuki Mikan quand elle soupçonnait quelque chose. En tout cas, lui n'y arrivait jamais. Son regard le sondait et le mettait systématiquement à nue. Vaincu avant même d'avoir cherché à se battre, Rito soupira simplement de fatigue et baissa la tête, posant son bol et ses baguettes.

\- C'est rien, je pensais juste à aujourd'hui, répondit-il en s'accoudant de ses deux bras.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Rien de grave quand même ?

Rito ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant comprendre à sa sœur qu'il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose d'important.

\- Il y avait ces types, révéla-t-il avec incertitude. « Un troisième année de mon lycée appelé Tsunoda. Il est venu au lycée accompagné de types d'autres lycées pour agresser quelqu'un de mon école. »

L'ainé de la fratrie ne se rendit pas compte de l'expression interloquée de la cadette à l'instant même. Car le nom de Tsunoda évoqua bien des choses à la jeune fille, et aucune ne fut particulièrement agréable. Se grattant la joue tout en se remémorant l'évènement, Rito reprit peu après.

\- Longue histoire courte, Tsunoda cherchait en fait un camarade de ma classe, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mikan eut le souffle coupé à cette nouvelle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise et l'inquiétude. « Il n'a rien ? Ils ne lui ont rien fait n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi Rito ! » Rito haussa un sourcil et regarda Mikan dans l'étonnement, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison d'une telle réaction concernée. Il lui répondit malgré tout.

\- Il va bien mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Tsunoda et de sa bande, dit-il avec d'émettre un petit rire et de se passer une main dans les cheveux. « Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi Tsunoda le cherchait, mais de toute façon ils se sont battus. Et Naruto-san les a tous rétamé… »

\- Tu es sûr ? Vraiment sûr ?

\- Ouais… répondit Rito dans un petit rire. « J'avais jamais vu ça. Ça s'est passé devant l'entrée de l'école. J'avais déjà entendu des histoires sur Naruto-san, mais ça… Ça se passe de mots. Ils étaient une vingtaine face à lui mais il les a tous fait fuir en cinq minutes. »

Mikan soupira de soulagement en percevant la vérité dans la voix de Rito. Cette fois, le garçon fut trop intrigué pour rester muet.

\- Mikan ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'inquiète autant ? Tu m'as l'air bien concernée par cette histoire.

La Yuuki maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe en observant Rito. Puis elle baissa les yeux au sol, une lueur de regret brillant en leur sein. « En fait, il y a quelque chose que je vous ai pas dit à Papa et toi… » La collégienne serra les mains sur ses genoux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais finalement, elle redressa le visage et croisa le regard de son frère aîné. « Je crois que c'est de ma faute. » Devant les sourcils froncés et le visage partagé entre détermination et contrariété de sa petite sœur, Rito eut peur de ne pas comprendre. « … Hein ? »

Mikan se pencha davantage sur sa chaise. « Naruto-san, Tsunoda… Je les connais. C'est ma faute je te dis… »

Rito n'avait absolument pas idée de ce que sa chère et tendre sœurette lui révéla ce soir.

* * *

La Terre, berceau de l'humanité.

Petite planète bleue isolée de la bordure extérieure de la Voie Lactée, la Terre gravitait autour d'une naine jaune que les Terriens appelaient Soleil dans leur dialecte. Monde de piètre valeur stratégique et habité par la race humaine, la Terre n'avait jamais été qu'un petit astre caché dans le bras d'Orion et à laquelle aucune puissance galactique n'avait accordé d'importance. La race humaine était sous-développée technologiquement par rapport aux puissances intergalactiques et les humains en tant qu'individus n'étaient pas plus avantagés. Ils étaient faibles physiquement, à peine plus forts à l'âge adulte que ne l'étaient des nourrissons Devilukiens. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ni l'Empire Galactique ni aucun état galactique n'avait daigné même tourner le regard vers la Terre, dénuée d'intérêt. Les humains n'avaient rien pour eux.

Mais l'univers avait une façon tout à fait ironique de rétablir l'équilibre des puissances et de donner son importance à un monde aussi insignifiant que la planète des humains. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Zastin comme il regardait la surface Pacifique de la planète bleue. Les idées reçues des Devilukiens – et de tous les autres membres de l'Empire – avaient une part de vérité, mais toujours était-il que, d'une certaine façon, cette planète avait son propre charme. Plongé dans l'obscurité de la face planétaire cachée du soleil, la côte d'Asie Pacifique brillait d'un million de lueurs, rappelant à Zastin l'étincelance d'un joyau. « _Oui… Quoi que l'on puisse en dire, cette planète est ce qu'elle est. Un havre de paix._ » Un havre, un refuge, un abri contre les profondeurs hostiles de l'espace. L'endroit idéal pour la fugue d'une jeune fille aimante qui ne désirait qu'une vie paisible.

« _Quelque part, je vous comprends, Lala-sama… Je ne sais pas si ce choix était intentionnel ou si la providence a exaucé vos souhaits… Mais je comprends._ » Il comprenait parfaitement ce que représentait symboliquement cette planète pour la princesse héritière de Deviluke. Peut-être était-ce simplement un heureux hasard pour la jeune demoiselle ou peut-être était-ce un choix délibéré, peut-être était-ce le destin ou l'œuvre d'une entité intangible. Ce que Zastin concluait de cette fugue toutefois restait le fait que ces derniers évènements marqueraient un changement, une cassure dans l'ordre des choses, et que ce Terrien aux pouvoirs mystérieux aurait un rôle à jouer, aussi court puise-t-il être. Ce que Zastin espérait de tout cela, c'était que la princesse parvienne à trouver le bonheur et qu'elle ressorte grandie des épreuves, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Car bientôt, ce havre de paix qu'elle avait trouvé n'en serait plus un.

Sans détacher son regard de la surface de la Terre, se tenant droit sur la passerelle de commandement de la station orbitale qu'il avait mobilisé pour la recherche de Lala et la surveillance de la Terre, Zastin perçut les pas de ses agents Maul et Smutts dans la salle.

\- Commandant Zastin, s'exclama le premier en s'agenouillant avec son partenaire. « Nous recevons un appel entrant de Deviluke. C'est… C'est le roi en personne, monsieur. »

Zastin acquiesça, son regard se durcissant.

\- Très bien. Il est donc temps que je fasse mon rapport à sa Majesté.

Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, où il recevrait l'appel de son maître suprême. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna vers les deux gardes Devilukiens.

\- S'il-vous-plait, ne me dérangez pas. J'ignore quelle sera sa réaction, je préfère être seul à ce moment.

Maul et Smutts se regardèrent muettement avant d'acquiescer, respectant la demande de leur supérieur. Satisfait, Zastin s'en retourna et quitta la passerelle. A présent, l'épéiste de Deviluke priait juste pour que tout aille bien.

Pour lui, mais surtout pour la princesse Lala.

* * *

\- Haruna ! Le diner est prêt, à table !

\- J'arrive !

Haruna s'écroula sur son matelas et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans son oreiller dans un soupir fatigué. Ses yeux cachés sous son avant-bras, elle repensa une énième fois à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas été un rêve, même aujourd'hui. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Ce quelque chose de fantastique qu'elle avait senti en lui, qu'elle avait vu à l'œuvre ce soir-là quand il avait sauté de toit en toit sous le clair de lune comme un véritable ninja, elle l'avait revu aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait terrassé sans apparente difficulté plus de vingt garçons parfois plus imposants que lui en terme de gabarit. Uzumaki Naruto était incroyable. Plus le temps passait, plus elle commençait à sincèrement le croire. Et plus ça allait, plus elle avait envie d'en savoir plus, plus elle ressentait le besoin de découvrir ses secrets.

Elle avait toujours été une jeune fille sensible et curieuse. C'était d'ailleurs cette qualité qui lui avait fait remarquer Rito ou qui l'avait amené si loin dans sa vie scolaire. Mais cette curiosité frustrante qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, qui l'avait taquiné ce dernier mois passé autour de ce garçon… C'était nouveau. Et effrayant.

\- Haruna ! Ça va être froid ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La voix d'Akiho, sa grande sœur, coupa court à toute réflexion persistante naissant dans sa tête. « J'arrive ! » clama-t-elle avec de se lever précipitamment. Lissant nerveusement sa couverture une fois debout, la jeune Sairenji sortit à pas rapide de sa chambre et ferma sa porte. Elle traversa le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son ainée et la rejoignit dans la salle commune, où cette dernière avait installé le plat du soir sur la table basse. Les mains sur les hanches, un tablier sur le torse, la jeune femme regarda sa petite sœur avec un questionnement amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Haruna à la va-vite avant de prendre place sur son cousin.

Curieuse quelques secondes, Akiho finit par hausser les épaules et s'en retourna dans la cuisine poser sa tenue. Imperceptiblement, Haruna soupira de soulagement et se pencha pour observer ce qu'elles mangeaient ce soir. « Tekkadon ce soir ! » La voix d'Akiho parvint à ses oreilles, ne rendant la vue du plat que plus appréciable. Parfait, elle aimait ça.

\- Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

\- Hm ?

Haruna redressa la tête à la question de sa sœur qui venait de s'assoir en face d'elle, pas sûre de savoir quoi lui répondre. Celle-ci commença à les servir toutes les deux avant un grand sourire malin sur le visage. A la vue de cette lueur taquine chez sa sœur, Haruna évita consciemment son regard pour ne pas égayer davantage de soupçon. Sa sœur lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Akiho ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

\- Tu avais l'air bien pensive en rentrant des cours tout à l'heure. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

\- Ano…

\- C'est ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Haruna reconcentra brusquement son attention sur sa sœur dans la surprise.

\- Q-Quel garçon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Onee-chan !

Son expression affolée ne marcha pas avec Akiho.

\- Oh mais tu vois très bien de qui je parle, répliqua Akiho avec taquinerie avant d'adopter un ton plus sensuel – et mille fois plus gênant. « Tu sais, ce garçon avec qui je t'ai surpris marcher dans la rue un jour… Grand, musclé, beau… Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, oh mon dieu, on irait dit un lion. Tout à fait mon genre. »

Le clin d'œil entendu qu'Akiho lui adressa en finissant sa phrase la fit tourner totalement rouge pivoine et la plongea dans un véritable mutisme. Sa timidité la tétanisa d'excitation et de gêne et elle ne pipa mot, tombant des nues et vulnérable comme jamais. Sa réaction provoqua un véritable fou-rire à Akiho, qui s'affaissa et se roula sur le dos dans l'hystérie sans attendre. Dès lors, et merci à sa maladresse et sa timidité maladive quand il s'agissait du sexe opposé, Haruna ne sut même plus où se mettre. Trop bouleversée par la gêne, trop excitée pour même envisager se perdre dans ses pensées, elle se contenta d'attendre en fixant sa sœur avec le visage rouge, plein de reproches, son égo susceptible piqué à vif.

C'était toujours pareil, de toute façon. Sa sœur se moquait tout le temps d'elle et la taquinait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait quand ça concernait les garçons. Elle n'avait jamais su pour Rito mais l'avait un jour surprise dans la rue à faire un bout de chemin avec Naruto. Ces quelques mètres avaient suffi à ouvrir la boite de pandore. Et ce n'était pas sans omettre que, quand il s'agissait du sexe opposé, sa sœur était tout à fait mature.

\- Onee-chan, arrête, c'est gênant… ! Et il n'y a rien entre moi et Uzumaki-kun !

\- C'est Uzumaki-kun, hein ?

\- Akiho !

Les voisins ne se plaignaient jamais des rires cristallins d'Akiho.

* * *

La peur…

Zastin était un grand guerrier, avec un sens de l'honneur tout relatif. Il était le plus grand duelliste de Deviluke et avait remporté mains tournois et maintes épreuves ayant demandé un grand courage. Il avait fait face à de véritables monstres, des créatures affreuses et difformes, sources de cauchemars aux plus endurcis des hommes. Il avait d'innombrable fois affronté des adversaires ayant la possibilité de l'éliminer mais avait toujours survécu. La grande guerre galactique l'avait rendu plus fort et il était devenu un meilleur homme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. La peur était un sentiment si lointain aujourd'hui.

Mais devant cet homme…

\- **Qu'oses-tu me dire… ? Qu'oses-tu me dire, Zastin !?**

Devant cet homme, il avait toujours peur. Car cette homme était le seul qui d'un claquement de doigt pouvait en finir avec toute vie sur une planète. Cet homme était le seul à lui inspirer la crainte ultime.

\- **MISERABLE INCAPABLE !**

Zastin sursauta au cri de son interlocuteur. Tremblotant comme une feuille, il s'inclina aussi bas qu'il le put, à en coller son visage au sol.

\- **Je t'avais ordonné de la ramener, et que viens-tu me dire !? As-tu perdu la tête…!?**

\- J-Je vous demande pardon, Majesté !

Le roi de Deviluke était un homme effrayant et insondable. C'était en grande partie la crainte qu'il inspirait par sa simple existence qui maintenait la galaxie unifiée et en paix aujourd'hui. Pas un seul gouvernement galactique indépendant n'avait osé attaquer l'Empire de peur d'éventuelles représailles de la part du roi. Au sein de l'Empire, la situation était à peu de choses identique, et toutes les planètes fédérées s'alignaient sur la politique de Deviluke par crainte que l'Empereur-Roi ne le prenne mal. Et dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait être susceptible. Trop de planètes, populations incluses hélas, en avaient déjà fait les frais.

Fermant les yeux dans la prière, Zastin attendit dans le silence. Dans l'ombre de l'écran de transmission, la silhouette presque intégralement ombragée du Roi de Deviluke était vue en train de siroter un verre d'un luxueux vin de Deviluke.

\- **Qu'un vulgaire humain soit doté d'un pouvoir aussi intéressant…** **Omoshiroi…**

Zastin releva la tête à l'écoute de son souverain. Le verre à pied désormais vide apparaissant à la lumière, les yeux carnassiers de l'homme brillèrent dans l'obscurité, dardant un regard empli à la fois par un amusement furieux et une rage sourde. Le regard du Roi pouvait tuer les créatures trop faibles.

\- **Tu laisseras un message à cet humain. Et tu l'observeras, Zastin… M'entends-tu ?**

\- O-Oui Majesté…

\- **Quant à Lala, protège là de ta vie. Si tu échoues Zastin, il n'existera nul endroit dans cette galaxie où te cacher.**

Zastin acquiesça nerveusement, sentant la sueur couler sur son front et ses tempes. Quand l'écran de transmission s'éteignit, toujours tremblant, l'épéiste en armure de Deviluke se redressa. Il s'effondra aussitôt sur les fesses, essayant de calmer les battements harassés de son cœur et son essoufflement affolé. Il porta une main à son front et essuya du bout de ses doigts la sueur perlant sur sa peau tout en se massant le crâne. « _Dieu merci, c'est terminé…_ » pensa-t-il dans un soupir de soulagement.

Parler au roi était toujours le pire. Le pire était passé.

Quand il sortit de la salle, Maul et Smutts se trouvaient là, à l'attendre dans le couloir. Ils semblaient nerveux.

\- Alors ?

Ce fut Maul.

\- On a une marche de manœuvre. On reste en orbite jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Et la princesse ?

\- … Elle est sous bonne garde. On la surveillera. Elle et le Terrien, Uzumaki Naruto.

Maul et Smutts n'eurent pas l'air bien convaincus mais ils se gardèrent de toute remarque. Le Terrien en question les avait vaincu, ils en étaient conscients mieux que quiconque.

\- Donc on laisse tout le travail au Terrien ? En sera-t-il capable ?

La question de Smutts interpella ses deux équipiers. Zastin décida finalement de les éclairer tous les deux.

\- Qu'il en soit ou non capable n'est pas la question. Il devra assumer son rôle s'il ne veut pas perdre tout ce qu'il possède. Il n'a pas le choix. Ce sont les ordres du Roi.

Les deux agents de Deviluke le tinrent pour dit et se retirèrent en silence, laissant Zastin observer par un hublot la surface de la Terre et le Pacifique illuminé. Et le Japon baignant dans la nuit, avec en son sein, quelque part, la princesse et le nouvelle gendre impérial.

« _En seras-tu capable, jeune gendre ? De protéger Lala-sama ?_ »

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure, mais il n'était pas encore assez tard pour que Naruto envisage même l'idée d'aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas sommeil, et d'ailleurs ni lui ni Lala n'avaient encore mangé. Et leurs estomacs le leur avaient fait savoir. Si Naruto n'avait jamais entendu le ventre d'une fille aussi jolie que Lala gargouiller auparavant, cette dernière s'était fait un malin plaisir de lui briser toutes ses idées de grâce féminine sur le sujet. Non pas que ça le dérangeait. Quand on avait faim, on avait faim. Il s'était donc attelé à la tâche et avait sorti de quoi préparer à manger du réfrigérateur pour la soirée. Pas de grande surprise pour aujourd'hui : rāmens. De bons rāmens bien préparés, mais des rāmens tout de même. Et ça tombait plutôt bien puisque si on omettait qu'il ne savait cuisiner à peu près que ça, Lala semblait bien aimer ça.

\- _… L'enquête de la vieille gare de Sainan suit toujours son cours. De nombreux éléments communiqués par la police scientifique mènent à une origine criminelle mais aucune preuve ne semble indiquer la responsabilité d'organisations notoires. Selon certaines sources, l'absence de réponse des autorités raviverait certaines théories du complot. Voici notre reportage sur la question […]._

Naruto n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser l'écran allumé. Mais le visage innocent de Lala et son expression fascinée alors qu'elle regardait le programme télévisé et le journal d'information du soir l'en avait dissuadé. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de télévision dans l'espace, ou alors était-ce seulement sa curiosité mais de toute façon, il ne se voyait pas du tout lui retirer l'objet de son intérêt actuel. Il n'y avait rien de mal à laisser la télé allumée. « _Des extraterrestres ! Des OVNI je vous dis ! Avec des dents acérées ! Ils nous asserviront tous ! LES HOMMES-LEZARDS SONT PARMI NOUS ! Nous sommes perdus !_ » … Il suffisait simplement d'ignorer le tas de connerie qui pouvait être émis.

La théorie des extra-terrestres était intéressante cela dit.

\- Eeeeh ?

Lala semblait d'autant plus concernée par le reportage que lui.

\- Dis Naruto, je ne ressemble pas à un homme-lézard, pas vrai ?

Oui, vraiment concernée.

\- Non Lala, répondit-il avec ironie, mais quand il vit le regard appuyé de la jeune fille, il insista. « Vraiment ! Je veux dire, allez. Tu es bien trop jolie pour être un homme-lézard. »

Le sourire qu'elle arbora à sa réplique manqua de le faire rire. Au moins elle le croyait, mais sérieusement, comment pouvait-elle croire une seule seconde à ce stupide reportage ? Elle était vraiment naïve, ou alors elle le faisait exprès. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. S'accoudant nonchalamment à la table, Naruto regarda avec elle le reportage qui vraisemblablement était orienté sur les éléments crédibles de la présence des hommes-lézards sur Terre et leur complot pour soumettre l'humanité. Difficile de faire plus ridicule pour une édition des infos, mais des évènements exceptionnels demandaient des journalistes d'investigation exceptionnels. « _Exceptionnellement cons._ »

\- Lala, les hommes-lézards n'existent pas. C'est des conneries, pas besoin de prendre ça si sérieusement…

La Devilukienne se retourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils existent ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. « Ce sont les habitants de la planète Ecaille ! Et ils ne sont pas gentils du tout ! »

\- … Tu sais quoi ? Oublis ce que j'ai dit.

Naruto roula des yeux dans l'incrédulité. « _Des hommes-lézards de la planète Ecaille ? Et puis quoi ensuite, des hommes-crabes ?_ »

S'il savait.

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

La vue de Naruto tomba sur sa nouvelle chambre lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement ses yeux embué par le sommeil. Il bailla légèrement et étira ses doigts de pieds tout en profitant de la chaleur soyeuse de sa couverture. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour : jour d'école, encore un certes, mais un nouveau jour quand même. Et comme à l'accoutumé, il se faisait un devoir d'avoir la pêche. En tout cas, au moins pour la première heure. Ensuite, il pouvait se lamenter sur son misérable sort. Dans un petit sourire, ayant la sensation d'avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, le garçon commença à étirer son corps plein d'énergie tout en savourant le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur et le léger rayon de soleil d'été filtrant à travers la fenêtre et brillant sur le coin de son lit. Son état de détente ne dura que très peu de temps, quand il se rendit compte de l'obstruction de ses mouvements.

« Hmm… » Naruto se sentit rougir au soupir féminin qu'il perçut dans son dos et sentit tout aussi vite la présence du corps de Lala, qu'il reconnut instantanément, pressé contre le sien et entièrement nu. Comme il était couché sur le côté, elle s'était glissée derrière lui et avait passé ses bras autour de lui pour se blottir. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et la peau douce de son corps coulisser contre la sienne. Son cœur se mit à battre davantage quand les seins de la jeune fille se pressèrent contre ses omoplates et qu'elle entremêla dans son sommeil ses jambes aux siennes. L'excitation qui l'éprit au moment même et le débit de sang qui prit place dans certains lieux de son corps ne l'étonnèrent qu'à moitié, d'autant plus si l'on considérait que le réveil matinal était propice aux éveils corporels masculins les plus intimes…

Quand il commença à ressentir l'envie d'aller aux toilettes, une nouvelle difficulté s'imposa dès lors à lui : Comment sortir du lit sans la réveiller ? Agrippée à son torse comme elle était, la tâche s'annonçait compliquée mais mignonne comme elle était dans son sommeil, il ne tenait pas à la perturber. Il lança donc un premier regard dans la salle à la recherche d'un quelconque objet auquel se substituer efficacement, mais sans succès. Sa chambre était encore presque vide, donc à part quelques papiers, le Kawarimi no jutsu ne lui serait d'aucune utilité mise à part de la réveiller. Il s'attela dès lors à rompre la prise que la jolie princesse avait sur son torse du mieux qu'il put, mais se rendit compte de la robustesse de l'étreinte de sa partenaire. Il soupira, partagé entre ennui et tendresse. Il se retourna alors et lui fit face dans son sommeil.

« _Elle est belle._ » fut la première pensée qui lui passa à travers l'esprit lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur son visage assoupi. Lala Satalin Deviluke était une véritable beauté et était digne d'une vraie princesse. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et même si elle était une source d'ennuis tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, il était forcé de le reconnaître. Peut-être même un peu trop jolie, vu le pouvoir qu'elle avait sans le vouloir sur les réactions de son corps…

\- Lala, murmura-t-il en déplaçant une mèche rose de son beau visage. « Lala, réveille-toi. »

La jeune fille ne sembla pas réagir dans un premier temps, mais Naruto sut que son appel avait atteint sa conscience lorsque la queue de cette dernière, qui dépassait de la couette, se mit à remuer et se soulever. Les paupières de Lala tremblèrent ensuite et son emprise sur lui se desserra progressivement jusqu'à ne plus émettre aucune force. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses deux grandes émeraudes sensibles. Elle regarda quelques secondes autour d'elle pour se situer, le regarda et fit un grand sourire radieux. Elle se redressa enfin, et sans se soucier de sa nudité désormais dévoilée, s'étira comme un chat devant lui dans un grand bâillement.

\- Ohayō Naruto… souffla-t-elle doucement.

L'affection et la tendresse dans la voix de cette déesse miniature le mirent mal à l'aise, car bouche bée sous cette vue magnifique, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois que cette fille l'avait taquiné de sa vue délicieuse. Encore un stimulant matin à noter sur le calendrier.

\- S-Salut Lala… répondit-il avant de se racler la gorge. « Je vais prendre ma douche ! »

S'il ne se noyait pas sous l'eau froide ou quelque chose pour calmer la surchauffe _**maintenant**_ , il allait finir par faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait après.

* * *

\- C'est vraiment trop bon les crêpes Naruto ! Fais-en plus !

Les mots joyeux de Lala résonnèrent dans le salon tandis que Naruto fouilla dans les placards pleins à la recherche d'ustensiles. Ses clones avaient vraiment fait le ravitaillement, il y avait presque trop de choses pour qu'il trouve ce qu'il veuille. Il finit par sortir un plateau qu'il garnit de contenu en tout genre, des fameuses crêpes que demandait Lala à un bol de fraises. Il rapporta le tout sur la table et y prit place à son tour. Lala s'empressa de saisir l'assiette sur laquelle Naruto avait placé une pile de crêpes colossale, et sous le regard intrigué et fasciné de son proclamé futur mari, elle se mit à les engloutir en les noyant sous une montagne de nutella. « _Une nutella-addict venant de l'espace…_ »

Oui. Lala aimait bien le chocolat.

Mais au rythme auquel elle mangeait, elle allait finir par se transformer en crêpe au nutella. Naruto doutait qu'un humain puisse manger si vite sans imploser, et même pour une extraterrestre comme Lala le spectacle avait l'air irréel. Mais quand il s'agissait de Lala, visiblement les lois de la physique ne semblaient plus exister. Parce qu'il doutait que des seins aussi gros et laissés sans cesse sans soutien-gorge puisse s'avérer aussi fermes chez les gens normaux. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser…

\- Lala, au fait, pourquoi es-tu encore nue ?

\- Hm ?

Elle le regarda curieusement, arrêtant son massacre de crêpe et baissa les yeux sur son corps absolument nu. Puis elle lui sourit tranquillement, pas le moins du monde dérangée par la question. « Peke ne s'est pas réveillé. Voilà ! » Evidemment. Il avait donc le devoir de… supporter la vue de son corps dénudé jusqu'à ce que Peke sorte de son état de veille. Parlez d'une dure épreuve…

En réalité, pour un garçon au sang chaud comme lui, formé par le plus puissant de tous les pervers, cela ne s'avérait pas si difficile. Mais les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévu avec Lala Satalin Deviluke.

\- Oh ? Je me suis renversé du nutella.

\- …

En mangeant allègrement ses crêpes au chocolat – à défaut d'appeler ça du chocolat aux crêpes – Lala était loin de faire attention à sa tenue. Comme l'en démontra l'importante coulée liquide de nutella qui, dégoulinant de sa crêpe et de son menton, traça un passage chocolaté le long du sein gauche de la Devilukienne, jusqu'à son mamelon. La psyché de Naruto se figea à l'instant même et il bloqua bien malgré lui sur l'indécente vue non pas moins succulente… Quand Lala se rendit compte que le nutella qu'elle avait fourré dans sa crêpe enroulé s'échappait et coulait sur sa peau, elle commença à s'essuyer, passant avec délicatesse ses doigts sur l'alvéole rose de son sein gauche.

La vue fut trop puissante pour Naruto et une paroi dans son nez céda à un flot de sang.

Comme un automate, le regard vide, il se leva et s'en retourna vers la salle de bain, qu'il verrouilla de l'intérieur.

Et ce, sous le regard étincelant d'innocence d'une Lala qui se léchait les doigts.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard._

\- Lala-sama, vous êtes là.

La voix de Peke sortit Lala de ses pensées, aussi se retourna-t-elle pour apercevoir son petit robot costumier léviter derrière elle dans sa direction, sortant de sa chambre. Il se frottait de la main les spirales qui lui servaient étrangement d'yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un lourd sommeil.

Souriante, Lala l'approcha.

\- Tu es réveillé, Peke ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Peke regarda un instant sa maîtresse, avant de secouer la tête dans une expression de reproche ludique tout en croisant les bras.

\- Voyons Lala-sama, vous savez bien que je suis un robot. Je ne dors pas, j'entre en état de veille.

Lala émit un petit rire gêné à la remarque de son petit robot et lui tira la langue. Le robot poussa un soupir devant le manque de sérieux de sa maîtresse et s'approcha d'elle. La seconde suivante, il se transforma dans un flash et habilla Lala de sa fameuse tenue cosplay. Fin prête, Lala approcha de la chambre de Naruto et ouvrit la porte pour savoir ce que son fiancé faisait. Dos tourné à elle, il avait ouvert son sac en bandoulière de lycéen et le chargeait de quelques cahiers. Il se retourna brièvement vers elle en l'entendant rentrer puis termina de préparer son sac.

\- Je vais retourner au lycée, Lala. Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- … Tu es sûre ? Tu restes sage aujourd'hui d'accord ? Pas de bêtise, hein ?

\- Hai !

Naruto observa la jeune fille avec suspicion. Son air jovial ne laissa transparaître aucune autre émotion, mais Naruto ne fut pas dupe. Quoique qu'elle fasse aujourd'hui, il espérait simplement que cela ne sème pas plus la discorde. Peut-être devait-il la faire suivre par un de ses Kage Bunshin ? Histoire d'opter pour la prudence et de garder un certain contrôle sur son imprévisibilité… Non. Il n'était pas du genre à espionner les gens. De toute façon, il pouvait gérer.

\- Soyez prudent Naruto-dono.

Naruto haussa les sourcils à la réplique de Peke et s'étonna.

\- Hein ? Prudent ?

\- Vous êtes le prétendant officiel de Lala-sama désormais, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec neutralité. « En tant que tel, vous devez faire preuve de prudence. »

La réponse du robot ne l'éclaira pas plus que ça, mais il tiendrait compte de l'avertissement. Quel danger encourait-il sur Terre de toute façon ? Personne n'était au courant de sa nature de shinobi ni même de la présence de Lala. Enfin pour l'instant, à supposer que Zastin répande la nouvelle. Combien de temps une nouvelle pouvait prendre pour se répandre dans toute une galaxie ?

Trop pour vraiment s'en inquiéter selon lui.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard._

De tous les cours que les enseignaient délivraient dans l'enceinte de Sainan High, ceux d'histoire restaient ce que Naruto préférait de très loin. En vérité, les cours d'histoire étaient bien les seuls qui l'intriguaient vraiment et qu'il ne cherchait pas à manquer au profit d'une sieste sur un banc du parc. Les quelques heures qu'il passait à les écouter lui rappelait son monde. Quand il absorbait les récits de la construction de l'état Japonais, des tensions territoriales et culturelles omniprésentes avec la Chine et Taiwan ou le déluge militaire qu'avait été la grande guerre du Pacifique, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son ancienne vie, à Konoha. L'étude de l'histoire lui faisait penser à la sienne, et dans ces moments, il comprenait très clairement qu'avant d'être Japonais, il était un citoyen de Konoha. Que sa patrie l'attendait, quelque part. Et il se surprenait toujours à formuler si clairement son désir patriote de revenir à sa vraie nation, à son peuple. Quand il écoutait le cours d'histoire, il se remémorait le passé avec force.

Pourtant il ne se souvenait lui-même de rien. Tout ce dont il se rappelait avant d'apparaître blessé à mort au milieu de l'Oklahoma, c'était son passionnant voyage et les nombreuses rencontres et aventures qu'il vivait aux côtés de son mentor, le Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya. De nombreux mois étaient passés depuis, et le réalisme de ce monde menaçait chaque jour de lui faire oublier ce qu'il était vraiment. Cette fascination qu'il avait pour la guerre, pour le combat, pour la bataille, tout cela ne venait pas de nulle part. Il était un militaire, il était un shinobi, et il avait prêté serment de défendre son village de sa vie lorsqu'il avait empoigné le bandeau de la feuille. Et cette conscience de soi n'était jamais aussi forte que lorsqu'il y pensait en utilisant les témoignages de soldats comme des prismes. Il était un soldat de Konoha.

Il les avait tous laissés, il avait disparu sans prévenir. Il s'en était un temps fortement voulu, en premier lieu par colère en se rejetant lui-même la faute dessus, puis une fois la colère passée, par rancœur devant sa propre incompréhension et son manque de souvenir. Il avait longtemps été seul, même dans son monde, mais la solitude qu'il avait vécue dans ce monde lui avait été nouvelle et douloureuse. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'étaient devenus ses compagnons. Il espérait que Jiraiya ne désespère pas de le retrouver, car Naruto savait que l'homme intimement remuait ciel et terre en le cherchant. Jiraiya était ce genre d'homme obstiné, tout comme lui, quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Il pensait à Tsunade et Shizune, parfois, et espérait que la nouvelle vie qu'il leur avait offerte à Konoha en les y ramenant était à leur goût. A d'autre occasion, il pensait à ses anciens professeurs, Iruka et Kakashi. Les deux hommes lui étaient chers, car tous deux lui avaient énormément apporté.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à tous réunis autant qu'il n'avait pensé à elle. Sakura lui manquait. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, non. Enfin, si, quand même. Principalement parce qu'il était parti du village sans vraiment lui avouer à quel point son amour pour elle était puissant et sincère, et parce que ses magnifiques cheveux roses, sa silhouette fine et ses yeux émeraudes étaient pour lui une source d'obsession romantique sans véritable limite. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment exprimé. « _Aah, Sakura-chan…_ » Son souhait principal, c'était qu'elle ne pleure pas devant sa disparition. L'idée même le torturait, et s'il apprenait qu'elle avait pleuré par sa faute, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner. Sasuke l'avait déjà rendue trop triste.

« _A quoi est-ce que je pense… ?_ »

Bonne question, si on partait du principe qu'étant dans un autre monde, ces problèmes ne le regardaient plus. Il était inutile de ressasser le passé et de ruminer ses échecs, même si c'était difficile de ne pas le faire lorsque l'on était littéralement seul au monde. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il était Uzumaki Naruto, un ninja, un véritable dur à cuir. Et il était prêt à prouver qu'il avait toujours une chance de trouver sa voie, quelle qu'était sa destination, et qu'il resterait un ninja, même isolé des siens. Sa vie était tournée vers l'avenir et il était sûr qu'à terme, il trouverait le moyen de revenir chez lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se morfondre comme un stupide émo, il laissait ce rôle à Sasuke, merci beaucoup. En ce qui le concernait, il valait mieux que ça.

Et puis, il n'était pas tout à fait seul. Elle pouvait être envahissante et bizarre, mais Lala n'avait rien à envier à Sakura…

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard._

Il le savait.

Il l'avait su dès le départ.

Quand le vieux Honekawa se tourna vers la porte, se leva pour aller discrètement l'ouvrir et qu'il revint faire face à la classe sans se rasseoir tout en essuyant sa paire de lunettes avec son mouchoir, Naruto comprit. La posture de l'homme, la porte encore ouverte, la demande tacite d'attention…

\- Votre attention s'il-vous-plait… Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais… Je vais vous présenter une nouvelle élève.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers la porte en tenant ses lunettes fixes devant ses yeux. « Tu peux entrer. » révéla-t-il ensuite à la mystérieuse nouvelle élève. « J'arrive ! » Sans surprise, la voix chantante de Lala résonna dans le cadre de la porte, avant que cette dernière n'entre en fleur dans la salle sous les regards émerveillés des élèves de la classe 1-A. Portant l'uniforme scolaire des filles de Sainan High – jupe verte et veste jaune –, Naruto remarqua aussitôt sa queue de Devilukienne sortant de sous sa jupe en remuant et une grosse barrette ronde et grise sur sa tête qu'il reconnut sans mal être Peke.

Avant même que le vieux Sabu Honekawa n'ait le temps de parler pour la présenter, Lala parvint au bureau très rapidement et l'y plaqua comiquement de sa main. D'un grand sourire, elle s'appuya sur son dos de sa main droite et tournée vers la classe, elle fit un grand signe de la victoire de sa main libre.

\- Coucou Naruto ! Moi aussi maintenant, je vais venir à l'école !

Les regards de ses camarades convergèrent vers lui en un rien de temps, aussi Naruto secoua-t-il la tête dans l'amusement. Il rendit son sourire à Lala, qui vint à sa rencontre aussitôt.

Sa vie au lycée allait prendre un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

Mais étrangement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait plus tant que ça…

Le tintement émit par le radar de l'écran de contrôle de la passerelle alertèrent Maul et Smutts dans leur travail de surveillance. Maul se précipita devant l'écran et tout en s'essayant sur son siège, il se pencha sur la console pour en vérifier les données. Le point scintillant sur le radar fut très clairement un objet non identifié en approche. Comme le protocole l'exigeait, Maul tenta de déterminer son origine par liaison radio mais découvrit malencontreusement l'absence de transpondeur impérial sur la machine. Le vaisseau en approche n'était pas impérial.

\- Capitaine Zastin ! s'écria le Devilukien balafré tout en scrutant avec méfiance l'écran radar. « Le radar a détecté un vaisseau spatial non identifié ! Il va bientôt entrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre ! »

Zastin, qui observait depuis le pont d'observation la surface de la Terre, se retourna silencieusement pour fixer son subordonné. Le regard pensif, il fronça les sourcils mais ne prononça rien, réfléchissant à la situation et aux options qui s'offraient maintenant à eux. « _Ca y est. Ça commence. En voilà déjà un._ » pensa-t-il avec gravité, avant de croiser les bras. L'expression courroucée du Roi lui revint brièvement en tête, puis celle innocente de Lala, et enfin, les ordres qu'il avait reçu de son souverain. Inspirant calmement, il se retourna vers la baie panoramique de la passerelle.

Il avait ses ordres.

\- Je dois retourner au plus vite auprès de la princesse Lala. Continuez à surveiller la planète !

\- À vos ordres !

Sa mission était claire. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, Uzumaki Naruto ferait face seul devant les épreuves que cette galaxie lui réservait.

Le destin de la Terre tout comme celui de Lala ne tenaient qu'à lui.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé !**

 **En espérant que vous vous êtes amusés, je vous dis à très bientôt pour une autre publication.**

 **GARI & KITSUCHI : Coming Soon. **

**Etsukazu**


End file.
